Un concours qui change une vie
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Fiction Stemily...Emily gagne un concours pour rencontrer un acteur célèbre. Cette rencontre va bouleverser sa vie et celle de Stephen mais de quelle façon ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fiction mais cette fois ci Stemily. Elle est partiellement écrite et ne devrait pas dépasser les huit ou neuf chapitres.**

 **Je précise une nouvelle fois que je ne connais rien de la vie des acteurs et que cette histoire est une pure invention.**

 **Dans cette fiction Stephen n'est pas marié et n'a pas d'enfant. Emily n'est pas actrice et ne connaît rien du monde de la télé.**

 **J'espere que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

 **J'en profite pour remercier les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre de ma fiction Olicity, si vous passez par ici merci beaucoup.**

* * *

Emily rentrait de sa journée de cours complètement épuisée. Elle détestait le mardi, car même si c'était son jour de repos elle devait étudier pour continuer à se perfectionner dans son domaine. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle habitait à Paris et même si au début elle était venue ici pour fuir sa famille, elle avait finit par apprécier la vie parisienne et à s'y faire. Elle savait que cela lui manquerait quand elle repartirait chez elle, son contrat se terminait dans un peu moins d'un an. Elle savait qu'ensuite elle devrait faire face à tout ce qu'elle avait laissé au Canada.

Elle monta en vitesse les deux étages qui la séparaient de son appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa colocataire Marie. Elles s'étaient rencontrées par l'intermédiaire d'un site qui mettait en relation des étrangers et des parisiens qui souhaitaient arrondir leur fin de mois en louant une partie de leur appartement. Dieu merci elle était tombée sur une fille très sympa et aussi occupée qu'elle, qui faisait donc rarement la fête. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Marie d'être une fille pleine de folie et de joie de vivre. Elles avaient apprit à mieux se connaître au fil des mois à cohabiter et Emily avait trouvé une véritable amie en sa colocataire. Elle lui avait confié pourquoi elle était venue travailler en France et pourquoi elle n'avait pas revue ses parents depuis presque deux ans maintenant.

Une fois arrivée dans son appartement, elle se déshabilla et fila sous la douche afin d'être plus à l'aise pour commencer sa soirée de travail. Une fois sa douche prise elle fila en cuisine se préparer un truc vite fait et se posa sur le canapé avec son ordinateur. Elle commença par ouvrir sa boîte mail. Comme d'habitude beaucoup de pubs, mais un mail en particulier attira son attention. Elle avait soit disant gagné un concours pour rencontrer un acteur célèbre, mais ce n'est pas ça qui lui fit ouvrir le fameux mail c'était surtout l'expéditeur, une association qui se battait contre le cancer.

Elle se figea un instant et ouvrit le mail. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture ses yeux s'arrondissaient de surprise. Ce n'était pas une blague, elle avait réellement gagné le concours organisé par cette association afin de rencontrer un certain Stephen Amell. Pour être honnête elle ne savait pas qui c'était, elle se souvenait vaguement avoir envoyé un don pour une association et avoir reçu un tee-shirt en échange mais c'était tout. Elle relut le mail pour être sure d'avoir bien compris.

 **Bravo Emily vous êtes la gagnante de notre concours FUCK CANCER vous allez avoir la chance de rencontrer Stephen Amell à Vancouver le mois prochain. Préparez vous pour une semaine de surprises. Toutes les modalités vous seront envoyés par un mail séparé.**

 **Encore bravo Emily. A bientôt de vous rencontrer.**

 **Sonia Davis**

Elle fit des recherches sur cette Sonia Davis et se rendit à l'évidence, elle avait réellement gagné ce concours et elle allait réellement rencontrer cet acteur. Elle se posait déjà la question de savoir si elle allait prévenir ses parents ou pas de son passage à Vancouver si elle acceptait d'y aller. Ils se parlaient toutes les semaines au téléphone pour garder le contact mais elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait prête à les revoir et à voir dans leurs yeux toute la tristesse qu'il y avait avant son départ.

L'arrivée de sa colocataire lui permit de se recentrer sur la nouvelle du jour, le gain de ce concours. Pour être honnête elle ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment envie de rencontrer ce soit disant célèbre acteur. D'une part elle était très occupée par son travail au musée et d'autre part ce n'était pas vraiment son truc de rencontrer des stars, elle se sentirait mal à l'aise et ne saurait certainement pas quoi lui dire. De plus elle devait bien imaginer qu'il y aurait certainement une couverture médiatique et elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver sur internet avec des commentaires pas très forcément sympa sur elle.

\- Alors quoi de neuf ? Lui demanda Marie en s'affalant à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Tu bosses encore ? Tu sais que tu devrais lever un peu le pied.

\- Je ne bosse pas encore, je me perfectionne. Lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais pour l'instant je veux te montrer ça. Elle lui passa l'ordinateur et pointa du doigt le fameux mail. Son amie parcouru l'écran et eu la même réaction que la sienne, ses yeux s'ouvrant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

\- C'est sérieux ? Tu as vraiment gagné ce concours ? Emily hocha la tête.

\- J'ai fais des recherches, et cette fille travaille bien pour cette association...donc je pense que oui j'ai bien gagné ce concours. Confirma-t-elle.

\- Oh mais c'est génial Emily ! S'exclama Marie. Enfin un peu de fantaisie dans ta vie austère. Lui dit-elle en rigolant. A son regard elle comprit que son amie hésitait à partir. Tu vas y aller n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh je sais pas trop. Souffla Emily un peu embêtée. Je n'ai pas mis les pieds au pays depuis deux ans et je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça. Et puis ça m'emballe pas d'aller voir ce type, c'est vrai je le connais pas et je sais même pas qui c'est...mais pourquoi j'ai voulu faire une bonne action. Se plaignit-elle.

Marie la regarda avec un sourire triste et comprenant parfaitement ses hésitations, mais Emily avait besoin de changer d'air et avait surtout besoin d'un peu de gaité dans sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas à son âge se cacher indéfiniment ici.

\- Emily...ce truc est une super chance de pouvoir renouer un peu avec tes parents. Vois le comme ça. Tu vas là-bas, tu fais deux trois photos avec Mr l'acteur et ensuite tu files voir tes parents. Tu essaies de voir ce qu'il se passe et puis tu rentres en France. C'est quoi...? Marie regarda le mail à nouveau. Oh une semaine...c'est pas la mer à boire ? Si ? Marie essayait de lui faire relativiser les choses.

\- Ok je vais réfléchir, tu as certainement raison. Dit-elle à Marie peu convaincue de changer d'avis. Bon en attendant j'ai encore du boulot, alors excuse moi mais je vais aller étudier dans ma chambre. Elle préféra s'isoler car connaissant Marie, elle n'allait pas arrêter de l'asticoter avec ce concours jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise oui.

* * *

Stephen venait de finir sa scène et prenait le chemin de sa caravane quand il aperçu Sonia, il se dirigea vers elle se demandant bien ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Elle était en grande conversation au téléphone et il lui indiqua qu'elle le rejoigne après. Sur le trajet il se souvint de ce fameux concours qu'elle avait souhaité organiser pour faire parler un peu de son association afin de récolter encore plus de fonds. Il avait un capital sympathie assez fort alors autant s'en servir pour que ça profite un peu à son action.

Il n'avait pas été emballé par l'idée. Déjà parce que rencontrer des fans par cet intermédiaire le mettait un peu mal à l'aise et ensuite devoir passer plusieurs jours avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Car Sonia avait eue la bonne idée de prévoir des séances photos, des dédicaces ainsi qu'une journée type de Stephen Amell, génial ! Autant dire qu'il n'était pas pressé que ce concours se termine.

Il pénétra dans sa caravane et consulta ses messages sur son téléphone. Encore un SMS de Brooke, cette fille allait le rendre dingue. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à une soirée il y a quelques temps et ils avaient sympathisé. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle aimerait bien le revoir seulement lui n'était pas vraiment intéressé, elle était plutôt jolie et assez sympa mais il y avait un truc qui le dérangeait, il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais en tout cas il s'était dit que cette fille n'était pas faite pour lui. Il avait déjà fait l'erreur de se marier à quelqu'un qui ne lui correspondait pas et il était tombé de haut. Depuis il se consacrait à son métier et à sa carrière, il avait des aventures parfois, mais généralement ça n'allait pas très loin.

Sa mère lui disait souvent que toutes les femmes n'étaient pas comme celle qu'il avait connu mais il restait hermétique à toute histoire d'amour. Sa mère justement cela lui fit repenser au concours de son association, c'était pour elle qu'il avait créé Fuck Cancer, quand elle s'était battue contre cette foutue maladie. Il avait cru perdre pied le jour elle lui avait annoncé son cancer, c'est elle qui lui avait demandé de se battre à ses côtés et de ne pas perdre espoir.

Il était resté avec elle pendant tout le traitement et quand finalement elle était sortie victorieuse de ce combat il avait décidé de créer une association pour aider d'autres familles comme la sienne à traverser cette épreuve. Pouvoir avoir des réponses, trouver des gens prêts à les écouter, récolter des fonds pour aider la recherche et les familles en difficultés, voila pourquoi il avait créé tout ça et pourquoi il avait accepté ce stupide concours.

\- Bon alors le concours est terminé et nous avons une gagnante. Lui indiqua Sonia en entrant sans frapper dans sa caravane le sortant de sa rêverie. Elle s'appelle Emily...je sais plus quoi, elle vit en France mais est canadienne comme toi, les gens vont penser qu'on l'a fait exprès, mais bon passons. Elle a...25 ans. Dit-elle en consultant son dossier. Elle est stagiaire au Louvres, et...

\- Arrête on dirait que tu me vends une voiture. Rigola Stephen. Ok bon au moins c'est pas une ado complètement excitée qui va me rendre fou toute la journée. Souffla-t-il frustré.

\- Désolé. Fit-elle sur un ton d'excuse. Mais je sais que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec toute cette histoire, alors je veux que tu sois rassuré. Mais ça nous a permit de récolter énormément d'argent et du coup on va pouvoir faire pleins de choses pour les enfants et les familles. Dit-elle toute excitée. Et cette fille a l'air bien...enfin je la connais pas mais elle est étudiante en art c'est plutôt bon signe non ?

\- Ouais c'est plutôt bon signe. Finit par dire Stephen au bout d'un moment. Sonia je suis désolé, je sais que tu travailles dur pour moi et je ne suis pas toujours très réceptif...mais j'ai du mal avec tout ça autour de moi tu comprends ? En créant Fuck Cancer je ne pensais pas devoir faire ce genre de truc et ça me dépasse un peu. Mais je veux que tu saches que j'apprécie vraiment ton travail...sans toi on en serait pas la crois moi, et ma vie serait un vrai désastre...tu es une assistante parfaite et tu aides ma mère avec l'association alors merci du fond du coeur. Il la prit dans ses bras pour appuyer ses paroles.

\- De rien. Stephen...je sais que tu n'apprécies pas vraiment cette idée mais tu vas voir, ça va très bien se passer. Je suis persuadée que cette fille est un amour et que tu vas passer un super moment. Dit-elle pour le rassurer.

\- Ouais je l'espère. Répondit-il pas très convaincu.

* * *

Emily était prête à partir, sa valise était bouclée, son boulot au musée était en place et pouvait largement attendre son retour dans deux semaines. Elle avait finalement décidé de dire à ses parents qu'elle rentrait pour quelques jours, elle avait du coup prolonger son séjour. Elle passerait la première semaine occupée par les obligations du concours et le reste de ses vacances à essayer de réparer sa relation avec ses parents. Ils avaient été ravis de la nouvelle et lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient impatients de la revoir. Elle était un peu anxieuse mais se disait que c'était une bonne façon d'amorcer son retour prévu dans quelques mois.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois si elle avait bien tout les éléments nécessaires à son voyage, son passeport, ses billets d'avion ainsi que le planning de son séjour à Vancouver, qui était bien chargé d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir.

Le premier jour était comme indiqué Off, elle arrivait en milieu de journée et serait conduite directement à son hôtel, cette fameuse Sonia était censé l'accueillir à l'aéroport.

Le deuxième jour elle devait rencontrer Stephen Amell pour un petit déjeuner ou seraient présents quelques membres de l'association, en soit rien de bien excitant, l'après midi était prévu la visite des studios ou étaient tournés la série dans laquelle jouait Stephen. Le troisième jour était le plus important, toute une série de photos était prévue ainsi que des interviews pour les réseaux sociaux, enfin une soirée était prévue afin de promouvoir l'association et les médias devaient être présents pour parler un peu du concours et de la gagnante, autrement dit elle. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec tout ça mais elle faisait ça pour la bonne cause.

Elle avait hâte d'être au quatrième jour qui était une visite de Vancouver avec un guide, même si elle connaissait la ville elle était ravie de pouvoir la découvrir autrement. Le cinquième jour marquait la fin du séjour avec une petite fête organisée avec le cast de Arrow.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de regarder au moins un épisode de cette série et elle était un peu gênée, mais Marie lui avait dit que justement elle n'allait avoir aucun à priori sur les acteurs et qu'elle pourrait du coup apprendre à les connaître de la meilleure façon. Elle n'avait fait aucune recherches sur Stephen Amell, Marie lui avait simplement dit qu'il était plutôt beau gosse et qu'il avait l'air sympa, en tout cas c'est ce qui en ressortait de ce qu'elle avait pu trouver sur internet.

Elle passa sa dernière soirée avec sa colocataire à parler de tout et de rien, en ayant une légère appréhension de ce voyage. Elle avait l'impression que sa vie allait prendre un virage radical, en un sens c'était vrai. Elle allait revoir ses parents au bout de deux ans d'absence et elle savait qu'à partir de ce moment là sa vie ne serait plus la même car cela allait la mettre devant ce qu'elle essayait de fuir depuis deux ans.

Elle arriva à l'aéroport avec une heure d'avance et patienta sagement en vérifiant une dernière fois qu'elle n'oubliait rien. Elle s'acheta des magazines au kiosque afin d'avoir un peu de lecture au cas ses bouquins l'ennuieraient fortement, elle avait chargé toute sa musique dans son iPhone, elle était parée pour plusieurs heures de vol.

Quand elle atterrit à Vancouver une drôle de sensation pris possession d'elle. Elle était...heureuse de poser le pied sur le sol de son pays, elle ne pensait pas ressentir autant de joie, finalement elle avait eu raison d'accepter ce voyage. Elle prit son temps pour sortir de l'avion en vérifiant bien qu'elle n'oubliait rien et chercha à l'arrivée un panneau avec son nom inscrit.

Elle aperçue au loin une petite brune toute menue qui s'agitait et qui regardait chaque jeune femme en espérant voir arriver la personne qu'elle attendait. Emily s'approcha d'elle un peu stressée.

\- Bonjour, je suis Emily. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour Emily, je suis Sonia. Lui répondit cette dernière un sourire aux lèvres aussi. Elle s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire la bise. Nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble ces prochains jours alors autant te mettre à l'aise tout de suite. On va se tutoyer et si quelque chose te gêne tu me le dis tout de suite. Je veux que tu te sentes à l'aise et sans pression...pareil si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit tu demandes, je suis la pour te rendre la vie facile et ton séjour agréable. Dit-elle d'une traite.

\- Ok. Répondit Emily un peu étourdie de ce discours enjoué. Je...je ne manquerai pas de faire appel à toi si j'ai un soucis.

\- Très bien ceci étant dit on va récupérer tes bagages et on file à l'hôtel. Ensuite on fera un point sur toutes les activités prévues pour les prochains jours, je sais que tu as eu le planning mais je veux être sur que tout est ok avec toi. Lui dit-elle tout en l'entraînant vers le tapis des bagages.

Une fois sa valise récupéré Sonia les conduisit vers la sortie ou l'attendait une voiture avec chauffeur. Emily n'en revenait pas, elle se doutait qu'elle serait bien traitée mais la c'était inattendu.

\- Cette voiture est à toi durant tout ton séjour, si tu veux aller quelque part tu la prends et Adam te conduira où tu voudras. Emily acquiesça sans rien dire. À ce moment elle se dit qu'elle allait adorer cette semaine.

* * *

Stephen c'était arrangé malgré tout pour être disponible toute cette semaine. Il avait demandé à ne tourner que des petites scènes, de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix quand il avait vu le planning que lui avait remis Sonia la veille.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Avait-il dit pas très content. Et je bosse quand ? Au cas où bien sûr tu aurais prévu que je travaille encore !

\- Arrête un peu de jouer les rabat-joie ! J'ai vu avec les producteurs et tout est ok ton planning est allégé. Quelques scènes par ci par la et rien de bien compliqué, tu devrais donc pouvoir gérer. Lui avait-elle dit un peu moqueuse. Il la regarda avec un œil perçant. Bon ok...maintenant que ce problème est réglé, tu as ici en gras les évènements où tu dois vraiment être présents. Elle lui pointa du doigt et s'attendait à une nouvelle vague de protestation, mais il ne dit rien. T'es ok avec tout ça ? Osa-t-elle lui demander.

\- De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix alors que je sois d'accord ou pas ne changera pas grand chose. Souffla-t-il déjà fatigué à l'avance de cette semaine qui l'attendait.

\- Écoute je sais que tu ne voulais pas de tout ça mais essaie de faire un effort. C'est pour le bien de l'association...et puis tu seras pas seul avec elle, je serais là pour te sauver. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Quand tu en auras marre tu me feras signe et je trouverai une excuse...deal ? Demanda-t-elle en attendant sa réponse.

\- Deal. Dit-il en lui tapant dans la main. Excuse moi Sonia je sais que je donne l'impression de ne pas m'investir mais tout ça c'est...un peu trop ...tu vois le petit déjeuner, la visite, les photos...

\- Mais c'est comme si tu faisais une convention ! Je vois vraiment pas le problème. Dit-elle un peu agacé tout de même.

\- Ce qui me dérange c'est le biais de cette rencontre...tu comprends...j'ai l'impression de profiter du malheur des autres pour avoir de l'argent, je ne pensais pas en créant cette association que l'argent serait le nerf de la guerre et...

\- Non Stephen ne crois pas ça. Ce que tu fais est hyper important et les malades t'en remercie. Alors détends toi et profite simplement. Cette fille a fait une bonne action en achetant ce tee-shirt, c'est tout.

\- Oui tu as raison mais bon le planning est quand même chargé. Il le regarda une nouvelle fois. Quoi ? Tu as prévue une visite de la ville ?

\- Non la visite de Vancouver n'est pas en gras, t'es pas obligé d'y aller. Lui dit-elle ironiquement.

\- Oh super j'ai une journée Off ! Lui répondit-il sur le même ton. Ok je te promets d'être un bon élève et de faire des efforts, après tout cette fille m'a quand même acheté un tee-shirt, je peux au moins lui faire mon plus beau sourire.

\- Très drôle Stephen. Bon écoute j'adorerai continuer cette joute verbale mais ta mère m'attends pour régler les derniers problèmes pour la soirée alors je te laisse ruminer et on se voit plus tard.

Il avait un peu abusé sur ce coup là et c'était promit de s'excuser une fois de plus auprès de Sonia. Il était vraiment injuste avec elle, elle se donnait beaucoup et s'investissait énormément. Il devait bien avouer que si son association fonctionnait aussi bien c'était grâce à elle et à sa mère, lui n'apportait que son nom et sa notoriété, il pouvait au moins être agréable quelques jours avec cette fille, si ça trouvait elle était aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

C'est vrai elle allait être mise sous les feux des projecteurs sans vraiment y être préparé et il se doutait en voyant le planning qu'elle aussi devait être un peu apeurée. Il se promit de faire des efforts pour être le plus agréable possible. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était aussi réticent à cette semaine, c'est vrai rien ne justifiait sa mauvaise humeur à part le fait d'avoir une fan accroché à son bras durant cinq jours.

* * *

Emily avait passé une très bonne nuit. Elle avait découvert son hôtel ainsi que sa chambre et elle devait bien avouer qu'on ne s'était pas moqué d'elle. Elle connaissait cet hôtel de réputation et elle n'était pas déçue. Sa chambre était assez spacieuse, elle pouvait même dire que c'était une suite avec un petit salon attenant à la chambre, mais le plus était la salle de bain immense avec baignoire et douche, elle était aux anges. Elle s'imaginait très bien prendre un bain ici pour se détendre en téléphonant à Marie pour lui raconter sa journée.

Elle était triste que son amie n'est pas vu venir avec elle. Le séjour était pour deux et il lui avait semblé évident qu'elle vienne avec elle, mais un gros problème au travail l'avait empêcher de venir, elle se retrouvait donc seule pour affronter cette semaine qui s'annonçait plutôt bien si tout était à l'image de cette chambre. Elle était toujours angoissée à l'idée de rencontrer Stephen Amell mais elle essayait de se dire qu'il n'était pas différent d'elle et que lui aussi peut être n'était pas très à l'aise avec tout ça, bien qu'elle en doutait. Il devait être habitué à ce genre de choses.

Elle avait décidé de se lever de bonne heure pour être bien réveillée. Elle avait rendez vous à dix heures dans la salle de réception. Il avait été entendu avec Sonia la veille qu'elle viendrait la chercher directement à sa chambre afin qu'elle ne se perde pas dans l'hôtel. Une certaine appréhension était toujours présente mais plus comme celle des autres jours. Elle était plutôt excitée maintenant, elle avait décidé en se levant ce matin de profiter du moment sans se prendre la tête.

Quand elle arriva dans le petit salon qui leur était réservé, elle fut surprise de trouver beaucoup de monde et son angoisse monta d'un cran. Sonia le présenta à plusieurs personnes présentes, pour la plupart des membres de l'association mais aussi quelques malades qui étaient là pour lui dire merci de son geste. Elle fut un peu mal à l'aise en leur précisant bien qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça dans le but de gagner ce voyage bien qu'elle était ravie d'être là, mais que c'était une cause qui lui tenait à coeur.

* * *

Comme d'habitude il était en retard, ce qu'il l'énervait parce qu'il savait que Sonia ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler son écart. Heureusement pour lui l'hôtel bénéficiait d'un parking ce qui lui éviterait de tourner pendant des heures pour trouver trouver une place ou se garer.

Bien évidemment son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner, il se doutait bien que c'était sa fidèle assistante et préféra ignorer ses appels. Il se gara et descendit en vitesse, se précipita vers l'entrée de l'hôtel et consulta quand même ses messages, effectivement il y avait plusieurs appels de Sonia mais surtout plusieurs SMS de Brooke qui continuait à insister pour qu'ils sortent un soir tout les deux alors qu'il avait été plutôt clair la dernière fois. Il soupira et décida de laisser ça de côté pour plus tard.

Quand il entra dans le salon une certaine effervescence pouvait se sentir, il connaissait la plupart des personnes présentes sauf une silhouette qu'il imaginait être là fameuse gagnante du concours. À cette distance il ne distinguait pas son visage mais de ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle était blonde avec les cheveux mis longs et était plutôt fine. Il constatait que les gens auxquels elle parlait avait l'air de boire ses paroles et il fut intrigué. Sonia remarqua sa présence et lui fit signe d'approcher, elle se pencha vers la jeune femme pour lui parler et cette dernière se retourna.

Le coeur de Stephen rata un battement à ce moment là, elle était la jeune femme la plus jolie qu'il ai vue vu depuis un moment. Elles avaient des yeux d'un bleu à faire pâlir n'importe quelle mer et un sourire à vous couper le souffle. Il la regardait comme s'il voulait mémoriser son visage et si sourire. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui à part elle, il n'entendait plus rien non plus.

Quand elle comprit que Mr l'acteur était la Emily eue une poussée d'adrénaline et se retourna en se disant que le moment était arrivé, ce à quoi elle ne c'était pas attendue c'était sa réaction. Quand elle croisa ses yeux bleus plus rien ne comptait, elle ne voyait que lui et son regard, lui et sa carrure imposante, lui et son sourire. Son coeur battait la chamade et elle sentit une chaleur prendre possession de son corps. Elle resta à le fixer sans rien dire et sans rien entendre de ce qu'on lui disait. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls dans cette salle. C'est Sonia qui les ramena à la réalité en faisant les présentations.

\- Stephen voici Emily la gagnante du concours Fuck Cancer. Emily, voici Stephen Amell. Stephen tendit la main vers elle avec un sourire qu'il imaginait idiot sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour Emily je suis ravi de te rencontrer et félicitations pour le concours. Dit-il d'une voix un peu hésitante.

\- Bonjour. Répondit Emily un peu surprise par l'intonation de sa voix, elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et elle sentit de suite comme un courant traverser ses veines. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et pu constater qu'il avait du le sentir aussi à la façon dont il la regardait. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire. Stephen répondit à son sourire mais ne lâchait toujours pas sa main. Il était toujours perdu dans ses yeux. C'est un raclement de gorge qui le fit bouger.

\- Je suis désolé de mon retard. S'excusa-t-il. Mais à cette heure ci la circulation est...Réalisant que cela n'avait aucune importance il s'arrêta. Peu importe...je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien j'ai pu faire connaissance avec tout le monde pendant ce temps la. C'était sympa. Essaya-t-elle de le détendre.

\- Bon maintenant que tu es là on va pouvoir petit déjeuner. Leur indiqua Sonia qui avait bien remarqué qu'un truc venait de se passer entre les deux.

Tout le monde prit place autour de la table dressée et elle nota que Stephen c'était précipité pour s'installer à côté d'Emily. Ces prochains jours allaient être intéressant pensa-t-elle, cette fille était plutôt gentille, très intelligente d'après ce qu'elle avait constaté et en plus elle était vraiment très belle. C'était ce genre de fille dont il avait besoin à ses côtés et non toutes celles qui pouvaient lui tourner autour comme souvent, et qui n'étaient intéressées que par l'acteur et ce qu'il pouvait leur apporter.

Elle n'était pas du genre à se mêler de ses affaires de coeur mais depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait Stephen elle savait quand il était sous le charme d'une femme, et la c'était clairement le cas. Elle avait bien vu cet espèce de bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés en se disant simplement bonjour, elle allait creuser le fond du problème et si elle pouvait faire quelque chose elle le ferait, en attendant c'était à elle de prendre les choses en mains pour que ce petit déjeuner se passe bien et qu'Emily se sente à l'aise. Elle laissa de côté ces histoires de coeur et se concentra sur la conversation.

* * *

 **Voila pour ce premier chapitre qui je l'espère vous à plu.**

 **J'attends vos reviews si vous voulez avoir la suite.**

 **A bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à tous pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.**

 **Merci à ceux qui laissent un petit mot je le dit tout le temps mais c'est une réelle source de motivation.**

 **Olicity-love : merci de ta fidélité aussi bien sur mes fics que mes os.**

 **Ally84 : merci à toi aussi de tes reviews sur mes histoires. Je suis contente de savoir que tu as toujours envie de connaître la fin quand tu commences à lire...c'est que je fais bien mon travail...enfin je pense.**

 **Hm : je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette fiction. Je sais que le Stemily ne plait pas toujours, alors merci.**

 **Fen : merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire et je sais que tu attendais avec impatience cette histoire. C'est important d'avoir un avis et un petit mot motive tout de suite. En tout cas moi ça me donne la banane.**

 **Les guests : je suis contente que ce début vous ai plut et j'espère vous retrouver par la suite. **

**Voila je voulais juste remercier les personnes à qui je ne peux répondre par MP et croyez bien que je le regrette.**

 **Bien sur je n'oublie pas Amazing-destiny, Paulineb19, Haruka Endo, Evy47 et MaOrie à qui je peux répondre par MP, mais cette fois-ci pas de jaloux. Merci à vous aussi de votre fidélité.**

 **Bon assez de bavardage, voici la suite de votre fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La matinée passa très vite et fut très agréable pour Emily, elle qui avait peur de ne pas se sentir à l'aise au milieu de tout ces inconnus avait passé un très bon moment. Elle en avait appris un peu plus sur l'association de Stephen et sur les actions qu'elle menait ou qu'elle soutenait. Au fur et à mesure que la matinée avançait le groupe réduisait et c'est en fin de matinée qu'elle constata qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle, Sonia et Stephen.

Elle avait sentit le regard de Stephen sur elle une bonne partie de la matinée et elle devait avoué qu'elle aussi avait eu du mal à détourner son regard de lui et à ne pas prêter une oreille attentive à ce qu'il disait. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il lui arrivait. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait ses yeux elle sentait une nuée de papillons prendre possession de son ventre. Quand il lui parlait elle avait l'impression de perdre ses mots et de passer pour une parfaite idiote. Elle se demandait surtout si lui aussi ressentait ce genre de choses ou s'il était seulement intrigué par elle et que ça n'allait pas plus loin.

La matinée avançant ils avaient décidés de déjeuner tout les trois avant de partir aux studios pour la visite qui était prévue. Ils étaient à table depuis moins de dix minutes quand Sonia reçu un appel qui la rappelait au bureau pour un problème ne pouvant pas attendre. Elle se confondit en excuses et les laissa seuls. Un silence avait prit possession de la table juste après son départ et les deux se mirent à parler en même temps ce qui provoqua un petit rire de nervosité chez chacun. Le téléphone de Stephen sonna, il jeta un œil sur le correspondant et rejeta l'appel. À peine deux minutes plus tard il sonna de nouveau et un message suivi. A son air Emily put voir qu'il était agacé et décida de le mettre l'aise.

\- Écoute. Commença Emily. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester...je peux déjeuner seule tu sais. Si tu as autre chose à faire que de me tenir compagnie je comprendrais. Dit-elle afin qu'il se sente à l'aise de partir s'il le voulait.

\- Non...je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Répondit-il en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il fit une grimace qui la fit légèrement sourire. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...ça ne me gêne pas de déjeuner avec toi, ce n'est rien d'important. Dit-il en montrant son téléphone des yeux. Alors que fait une canadienne en France ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Oh...eh bien disons que j'avais besoin d'air et que j'ai eu l'opportunité de faire un stage dans un musée français et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. C'est une super expérience et j'adore vivre à Paris. Je ne regrette rien. Dit-elle enjouée.

\- Mais tu es encore étudiante ? Curieux de tout connaître d'elle.

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai finit mes études depuis un moment, mais j'en profite d'être en France pour prendre des cours auxquels je n'aurais jamais eu accès autrement. Ma position au musée est un plus alors j'en profite. Mon contrat se termine dans un peu moins d'un an maintenant. Ensuite c'est le retour au pays.

\- Et le pays ne te manque pas trop ? Il posa ses coudes sur la table et se rapprocha un peu afin de mieux la voir.

\- Si bien sur ! Dit-elle pensive. Il me reste encore une année et ensuite je pourrais rentrer...ça me fait bizarre de me dire que cette vie sera bientôt finie, c'est une page qui va se tourner.

\- Et d'où es-tu exactement ?

\- Vancouver. Dit-elle avec un sourire, elle avait l'impression de passer un entretien d'embauche. Mes parents habitent ici, j'y ai toujours vécue. Et toi alors ? Elle avait décidé d'orienter la conversation sur lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui pose trop de questions sur sa famille. Comment es-tu devenu acteur ?

\- Aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours voulu faire ce métier. Ma mère n'a pas toujours été d'accord avec ça, mais quand elle a comprit que c'était vraiment ce que je voulais faire elle m'a laissé partir pour Los Angeles. J'ai beaucoup galéré au début et j'ai fais des trucs pas terribles. Dit-il en rigolant. Mais ça payait les factures...et puis j'ai passé le casting pour Arrow, je n'y croyais pas du tout mais j'ai été choisi et ça a changé ma vie.

\- Oui j'imagine...tu touchais enfin ton rêve du bout des doigts. Dit-elle en le regardant avec un timide sourire. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. À cet instant Emily avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé une personne capable de la comprendre sur sa décision de partir vivre en France. J'ai une confession à te faire. Dit-elle d'un air grave. Je n'ai jamais vu un épisode de ta série...je ne connais rien de l'histoire, ni des personnages...je suis désolée. Dit-elle avec une grimace qui le fit rire.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Demanda-t-il surprit. Elle hocha la tête. Donc tu ne me connaissais pas ? Enfin je veux dire tu n'as pas fait le concours pour me rencontrer ?

\- Non. Dit-elle d'un ton plaintif. J'y ai vu l'occasion de faire une bonne action, c'est une de mes amies qui avait partagé une page sur Facebook et j'ai fait ma commande de tee-shirts. Je n'avais même pas vu que chaque commande correspondait à une chance de gagner. Quand j'ai reçu le mail pour m'avertir que j'étais la gagnante j'ai été surprise et j'ai fais des recherches pour être sure que c'était bien vrai. Et me voila. Finit-elle en rigolant un peu mal à l'aise de son aveu.

Stephen la regardait complètement ahuri, oui c'était le mot, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une fille comme elle. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, elle était ici uniquement pour apprécier son séjour et pas pour le suivre comme une ado attardée. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui, ni de sa vie et cela lui fit un bien fou de se dire qu'elle allait découvrir le vrai lui, pas celui de la télé ou des magazines.

\- Je suis désolée si je t'ai vexé ou autre chose mais...

\- Non. La coupa-t-il. Je ne suis pas vexé, loin de la...je trouve que c'est...très rafraîchissant justement de me dire que tu n'as aucun a priori sur moi...et ça fait du bien. Moi aussi j'ai un aveu à te faire...je suis content d'être tombé sur toi. Dit-il sur le ton de la confession. J'avais peur de tomber sur une ado complètement hystérique qui allait me rendre dingue. Fit-il avec un sourire, elle rigola en s'imaginant la scène et à ce moment là il se dit qu'il adorait son rire. Bon maintenant que nous avons partager nos pires secrets si on mangeait ? Elle acquiesça et ils commandèrent.

Ils passèrent le reste du repas à parler de tout et de rien comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. C'était une drôle de sensation pour lui, rencontrer une parfaite inconnue et avoir une conversation si plaisante et si fluide, c'était nouveau. Il pourrait aisément lui raconter sa vie sans détours et sans avoir peur qu'elle le juge et cela le déroutait un peu. Il lui parla un peu de son métier et des contraintes que cela lui imposait, bien qu'il adorait ce qu'il faisait ce qui lui pesait le plus était le manque d'intimité. Car des qu'il sortait ou était avec une femme les journaux s'en donnaient à coeur joie et transformaient tout. Il lui expliqua également qu'il avait du mal à rencontrer des gens comme elle qui ne connaissait pas le Stephen acteur, il avait toujours l'impression que les gens venaient vers lui pour ce qu'il représentait et non pour qui il était.

\- Je suis désolé...je t'embête à te raconter ma vie. Mais c'est tellement bizarre d'être la avec toi et que tu ne saches rien de moi comme ma date de naissance, le prénom de ma mère ou encore ma boisson préférée...

\- Tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout Stephen rassure toi. Au contraire je suis contente de pouvoir te donner une bouffée d'air frais. Et puis dans cinq jours tu seras débarrassé de moi, tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux on ne se verra plus après. Lui dit-elle en rigolant légèrement. Il la regarda longuement sans rien dire.

\- Et toi alors Paris ? Tu t'y plais vraiment ?

\- Vivre à Paris a été un renouveau pour moi...c'est ce dont j'avais besoin. Dit-elle songeuse. Et j'adore vivre la bas, tout est si...différent. Les gens sont sympas contrairement à ce qu'on pense, et j'ai une colocataire géniale qui est devenue une véritable amie et qui va énormément me manquer quand je vais rentrer.

\- Pas de petit ami ? Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls avant qu'il ne puisse les stopper. Enfin je veux dire...ça pourrais être une bonne raison de rester si...

\- Oui c'est vrai mais non il n'y a pas de petit ami. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps entre mon stage et mes études, je suis très occupée et puis tu sais les français ne sont pas si charmants qu'on le dit. Finit-elle en plaisantant. Sans savoir pourquoi il fut soulagé de sa réponse. Il consulta sa montre et constata qu'ils étaient horriblement en retard pour la visite des studios. Il la fit une nouvelle fois rire en lui disant que si Sonia savait ça elle le tuerait.

* * *

Elle fut surprise de constater que c'était immense. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que se soit si grand. Il lui expliqua les différents décors et à quoi cela correspondait se moquant gentiment d'elle car elle ne connaissait pas la série. Il lui fit visiter les bureaux de la production ainsi que les studios de montage. Il lui présenta quelques membres du casting qui étaient présents aujourd'hui et lui rappela qu'elle rencontrerait tout le monde pendant la soirée organisée au profit de son association.

La visite se termina par sa caravane où il lui offrit un café. Ils se retrouvaient à nouveau seuls et Emily se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Depuis ce matin elle essayait de cacher son trouble mais la à cet instant elle trouvait cela insurmontable. Quand elle avait croisé son regard ce matin, le temps c'était semblé s'être arrêté. Tout autour d'elle avait disparu et elle n'avait vu que lui. Marie lui avait dit qu'il était plutôt beau gosse, mais il était plus que ça, sans être d'une beauté outrancière il avait ce petit plus qui le rendait absolument charmant. Ses yeux étaient tombés sur les siens et elle y avait plongé. Elle avait joué la fille un peu insensible mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

Le déjeuner avait été un très bon moment même si sur l'instant elle avait été paniqué à l'idée de le passer seule avec lui, quand elle avait comprit qu'il en avait vraiment envie, elle s'était détendue et s'était un peu plus ouverte à lui. Elle lui avait raconté des choses sur sa vie parisienne et sur ses études, et lui avait partagé son expérience de la vie d'acteur. Elle avait cru mourrir de honte quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne le connaissait pas mais finalement cela avait complètement détendu l'atmosphère et elle l'avait sentit beaucoup réceptif et moins sur la réserve. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui pensait de ce déjeuner mais elle avait vraiment apprécié.

Elle le regardait s'affairer dans ce petit espace qui devait être la cuisine à essayer de faire fonctionner la machine à café. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas comment cette machine marchait. Elle se décida à lui porter secours.

\- Attends je vais t'aider. Dit-elle en rigolant et en s'approchant de lui. Pousse toi, j'ai la même, je vais te montrer. Elle lui prit la capsule des mains et frôla une seconde ses doigts et sa peau.

Elle sentit un courant électrique parcourir son corps et elle releva son visage vers le sien. A son regard elle comprit que lui aussi l'avait sentit et comme ce matin plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, elle le vit batailler et son regard aller de ses lèvres à yeux. Elle reprit conscience quand elle le vit se pencher doucement vers ses lèvres prêtes à les embrasser, elle ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. C'est un coup à la porte qui les sortit de leur bulle.

Stephen se recula légèrement et grogna de frustration mais ne quitta pas pour autant son regard. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était agacé qu'on vienne les déranger. Il marmonna une excuse qu'elle ne comprit pas et se dirigea vers la porte pour voir qui pouvait bien les déranger.

\- Salut Stephen je suis passée voir...Emily vit une brune rentrer dans la caravane sans y avoir été invité et elle sentit Stephen se tendre à ce geste. Apparemment il n'était pas content de cette visite. Je vois que je te dérange. Dit cette jolie brune en se tournant vers lui pas vraiment ravie de voir qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Lui demanda-t-il en ignorant sa remarque.

\- Comme tu ne réponds ni à mes messages ni à mes appels, je suis venue directement te voir. Dit-elle d'une voix bien claire et assez fort pour qu'Emily puisse entendre. Je pensais que peut être on pourrait se voir ce soir et...

\- Non Brooke je suis déjà prit ce soir. Lui répondit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Et puis je pensais que tu avais comprit que si je ne te rappelais pas c'était que je ne voulais pas te voir. Ajouta-t-il plus bas. Maintenant si tu veux bien nous laisser. Il lui indiqua d'un geste la porte.

Elle lui lança un regard furieux pour ce qu'il venait de lui dire et prit le chemin de la sortie. Elle se retourna cependant vers Emily pour lui dire d'un ton haineux.

\- Vous êtes sa distraction de la semaine ! N'attendez rien d'autre ! Elle la fixa un instant d'un air dédaigneux et partit.

Il resta un moment sans rien dire et n'osant pas regarder Emily, elle devait le prendre pour un acteur qui devait se taper tout ce qui bougeait. C'est vrai il y a peine deux minutes il était prêt à l'embrasser et Brooke débarque et lui fait un scandale qu'allait-elle penser de lui ?

\- Emily...je suis désolé...pour ça. Commença-t-il très mal à l'aise, il se passa une main dernière la nuque en signe de nervosité. Je...enfin je...

\- Stephen tu n'as rien à m'expliquer...on ne se connaît pas, et toi et moi...Elle se reprit avant de dire une bêtise. Enfin je veux dire tu n'as pas à te justifier c'est tout. On oublie c'est bon. Elle était sincère dans ses paroles, il ne lui devait aucune explication, ils ne se connaissaient pas et même s'ils avaient failli s'embrasser ce qu'il faisait de sa vie ne la regardait pas du tout.

\- Ok.. Elle lui fit un signe de tête avec un sourire sincère. Tu me le fais ce café ? Parce que si mes souvenirs sont bons c'était ce que tu faisais avant que l'on soit dérangés. Dit-il en lui indiquant la machine.

Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la machine à café et prit les deux tasses sur le comptoir. Elle passa les deux cafés sans problème et en donna un à Stephen, une nouvelle fois sa main frôla sa peau et elle ressentit à nouveau ce picotement qui parcourait son corps. Elle ne le regarda pas mais dit d'une petite voix.

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons je n'étais pas en train de préparer le café avant que l'on soit dérangés...Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui et put voir qu'il était surprit qu'elle parle de ça.

\- Non c'est vrai. Lui répondit-il simplement surprit qu'elle aborde le sujet.

\- Ok je voulais juste être sur que nos souvenirs étaient les mêmes. Sur ces paroles elle décida de rentrer à son hôtel elle était épuisée de sa journée et avait encore un peu de mal avec le décalage horaire.

* * *

Elle n'en revenait pas de son audace, elle lui avait carrément rappelé qu'il avait faillit l'embrasser. Elle s'observait dans le miroir, rien que le fait de repenser à ce presque baiser la rendait toute chose et elle vit ses joues se colorer. Ce n'était pas son genre, habituellement elle ne faisait jamais le premier pas, elle était bien trop timide pour ça. Mais avec Stephen...elle soupira, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il ne la laissait pas insensible et elle en vint à regretter qu'il ne l'ai pas embrassé.

Si seulement Marie savait ce qu'il se passait, elle qui lui disait tout le temps d'arrêter de réfléchir et de vivre un peu. Elle n'avait pas tord, à son âge la plupart des jeunes femmes allaient d'aventure en aventure ou alors étaient en couple depuis un moment et pensaient à leur avenir, mais elle était solitaire depuis un bon moment. Elle avait peur de s'attacher et de souffrir. Enfin se reprit-elle, elle n'était pas ici pour succomber au charme d'un acteur aussi craquant soit-il, elle était là pour soutenir une cause noble et essayer de renouer des liens avec ses parents, c'était ça qu'elle devait garder en tête.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bains et se trouva plutôt jolie, elle était un peu anxieuse de la soirée à venir. Elle avait accepté de dîner avec Stephen, elle n'avait pas eu le coeur de lui dire non quand elle avait vu la peur de son refus dans ses yeux, seulement elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, passer une soirée complète avec lui alors qu'il l'attirait beaucoup...ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

Il était nerveux, depuis quand était-il nerveux pour aller dîner avec une femme, aussi belle soit-elle ? Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé, peut être parce que cette fille le touchait plus que les autres. Elle avait ce petit plus qui le faisait craquer. Elle était attentive, drôle, intelligente, intéressante, belle, sexy...super sexy, elle avait une façon de le regarder quand il parlait qui lui faisait perdre pied et il devait se concentrer pour finir sa phrase. En fait il craquait complètement pour elle, c'est certainement ce que lui dirait David son partenaire dans la série et aussi son meilleur ami.

Quand il repensait à ce qui avait faillit se passer cette après midi si Brooke ne les avait pas interrompu, il se demandait où cela les aurait mené. Elle n'avait fait aucun geste pour se reculer et elle lui avait même rappelé ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux. Il avait été surprit, s'attendait-elle à ce qu'il l'embrasse à ce moment là ? Si ça avait été le cas elle avait du être déçue parce qu'il était resté comme un idiot à la fixer avec un sourire encore plus idiot sur ses lèvres. Cette fille lui retournait le cerveau et il ne savait pas comment il allait gérer la soirée qui venait.

Il n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser seule ce soir, il avait envie de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle pour la connaître. Il voulait en savoir plus sur elle, sur sa vie. Il se languissait de tout connaître d'elle et il avait envie de s'ouvrir complètement et de lui raconter toute sa vie et ses désirs.

Ils avaient décidé de se retrouver devant son hôtel à 20 heures et il était un peu en avance, non très en avance constata-t-il en regardant sa montre. Il se mit à arpenter le trottoir un moment et décida de remonter dans sa voiture en jetant un dernier coup en direction de l'entrée quand il la vit apparaître au loin. Elle le remarqua aussitôt et lui fit un sourire à tomber.

\- Je suis un peu avance. Dit-il d'un sourire gêné.

\- Ca tombe bien...j'étais prête en avance aussi. Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Alors ou m'emmènes tu ? Essaya-t-elle de dire en tentant de cacher son trouble.

\- Tu verras bien. Fit-il sur un ton mystérieux. Allons-y. Il la guida vers sa voiture garée par très loin.

Le trajet se fit en silence aucun des deux ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, ou peur de dire une bêtise. Emily était dans ses pensées se demandant si elle était vraiment en train de se balader avec un acteur célèbre et plutôt sexy dans sa voiture en route pour aller dîner elle ne savait ou...mais qu'est ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? D'un coup elle paniqua, Stephen du la sentir se tendre car délicatement il prit sa main pour la rassurer.

\- Je sais que...tu es tendue et je comprends car moi aussi je le suis un peu. Dit-il d'une voix douce. Je...je suis un peu dépassé par ce que je...enfin je veux dire toi et moi...y a un...truc. Dit-il difficilement. Elle porta son attention sur lui à ce moment, donc lui aussi sentait cette force qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre, instantanément elle se détendit. Et...je suis désolé pour cette après midi...je...je n'aurais pas dû...

\- Non. Dit-elle en serrant sa main. Je...c'est rien. Tu as raison entre nous y a un courant qui passe bien et ça me...déstabilise un peu parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ça en venant ici...et d'habitude je n'agis pas de cette façon, enfin ce que je t'ai dit cette après midi, ce n'est pas moi...et pour être claire je ne veux pas que tu penses que...enfin...je ne suis pas là pour ça.

\- Je sais. Dit-il simplement en la regardant. Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre fille. Il lui fit un sourire gêné et elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Tu sais quoi on va se laisser porter et on verra bien...mais pour l'instant je meurt de faim.

Apres cette mise au point l'ambiance fut un peu plus détendue. Ils avaient reconnus qu'ils avaient une attirance l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils ne savaient pas où cela allaient les mener...peut être nul part, après tout Emily n'était là que pour quelques jours. Ils dînèrent dans une bonne ambiance et décidèrent de marcher un peu en dégustant une glace sur la promenade.

\- J'ai toujours adoré vivre ici. Lui confia Emily. Quand j'ai du quitter Vancouver pour Paris j'ai eu beaucoup de mal. Il la regarda en souriant.

\- Tu as des frères, des sœurs ? Osa-t-il lui demander, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait évité soigneusement le sujet à chaque fois qu'il s'était présenté.

\- J'ai une sœur. Répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. Mais on ne s'entend pas très bien...on est très différente...et ça crée souvent des conflits.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es partie étudier à Paris ? À cause de ta sœur ?

\- Non pas que à cause de ça. Avoua-t-elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de ça à une autre personne que Marie. Je...j'avais aussi un frere...jumeau. Sa voix faiblit un peu. Il est mort il y a presque trois ans maintenant et c'est à cause de ça que je suis partie...

\- Je suis désolé Emily. Dit-il d'un air penaud. Je ne voulais pas...

\- Non c'est rien. Le rassura-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras. J'en parle peu parce que c'est difficile et je ne veux pas que les gens me jugent sur ça...mais je t'assure que ça va.

Il la regardait et pouvait voir toute sa tristesse, son regard qui était si étincelant d'habitude c'était un peu ternit. Il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement avec son pouce.

\- J'ai une sœur et je n'imagine pas la douleur que ça à du être de dire adieu à ton frère jumeaux. Dit-il tout bas. Elle ferma les yeux et une petite larme coula le long de sa joue qu'il essuya bien vite. Elle rouvrit les yeux et lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Je me suis éloignée de ma famille parce que les voir tout les jours et savoir qu'il voyait mon frere à travers moi...c'était trop. Je devais déjà faire face à mon propre chagrin...je ne pouvais pas en plus faire face au leur. Mes parents ont eu du mal avec ma décision mais finalement ils ont comprit au bout d'un moment...mais ma sœur, elle...m'en veux énormément, elle assimile ça à un abandon alors que j'ai fait ça pour eux...pour qu'il puisse continuer leur vie...depuis elle ne me parle pratiquement plus. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes contenues mais elle restait très digne en évoquant son passé.

\- Je suis tellement désolé...je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire...Il était un peu perdu car il se doutait qu'elle avait une histoire personnelle assez dure, mais il ne c'était pas imaginé la perte d'un être cher.

\- Ca fait du bien d'en parler tu sais. Tu es la deuxième personne à qui j'en parle parce que généralement je ne montre pas mes faiblesses...seulement aux gens en qui j'ai confiance. Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître je te fais confiance Stephen.

\- Merci. Dit-il en prenant en main les siennes. Merci de me faire assez confiance pour me faire partager ta douleur. Elle lui fit un tendre sourire pour réponse. Et si après toutes ces émotions je te préparais le meilleur chocolat chaud de ta vie ?

\- Le meilleur de toute ma vie ? Dit-elle en plaisantant. Ok. Elle se laissa entraîner par un Stephen qui lâcha seulement une de ses mains, et la conduisit à sa voiture garée pas très loin.

* * *

Quand elle pénétra dans son appartement elle fut surprise de constater que tout était parfaitement en ordre et rangé. Elle c'était imaginé des vêtements un peu partout et une montagne de vaisselle dans l'évier. Elle fit le tour de la pièce principale et nota la superbe vue qui s'offrait à elle.

\- C'est magnifique. Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui avec un sourire. Toutes ces lumières...j'adore.

\- Oui c'est magnifique. Répéta-t-il en la regardant, mais lui ne parlait pas de la vue. En s'en rendant compte elle baissa la tête un peu gênée. Je suis désolé Emily, je...je ne voulais pas être trop...

\- Non c'est rien, c'est plutôt flatteur. Répondit-elle doucement. Mais j'ai l'impression que tout va trop vite...tu comprends ? Je suis arrivée hier, on se rencontre ce matin, cet après-midi on a faillit s'embrasser, ce soir on dîne ensemble et la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est cette attirance que j'ai pour toi et je suis...complètement perdue...je ne veux pas faire un truc que je pourrais regretter...et puis je ne suis la que pour quelques jours alors qu'est-ce qu'on espérer ? Enfin tu comprends je ne veux pas m'attacher et souffrir et me rendre compte que...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser. Il resta un moment sur ses lèvres appréciant cet instant n'étant pas sur qu'il y en ai un autre. Il tenait son visage entre ses mains et la maintenait contre lui afin qu'elle ne se recule pas. Au bout d'un moment il relâcha sa prise et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu as dit. Commença-t-il d'une voix rauque. Moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à ça...mais c'est la et je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne ressentais en rien en te voyant. Ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'est pas arrivé...et pour être honnête avec toi je n'ai pas envie de lutter contre ce que je ressens...j'ai envie de me laisser porter pour une fois et de voir ce qui pourrait arriver. Et je sais que tout joue contre nous mais qui sait...peut-être que ça devait arriver de cette façon...et peut-être que ça n'ira pas plus loin que ton séjour mais je n'ai pas envie pas m'interdire quoi que se soit.

Elle l'écoutait attentivement son regard plongé dans ses yeux bleus qui la suppliaient presque de dire oui à tout ce qu'il disait. Elle aussi en avait envie depuis le moment où elle avait croisé son regard ce matin. Elle sentait qu'ils avaient une connexion, un truc que l'on trouve rarement, elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis des années, elle lui avait parlé de sa famille, de sa sœur, de son frère...jamais elle ne parlait de ça avec personne...mais avec lui c'était différent, elle avait l'impression de s'abandonner totalement, plus rien ne comptait et elle devait avouer que cela lui faisait peur. Elle savait que cette histoire était vouée à l'échec avant qu'elle ne commence et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était de protéger son coeur car elle savait qu'elle souffrirait si elle se laissait aller. Il était tellement tout ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle savait qu'elle tomberait amoureuse en peu de temps.

\- Je...je pense que je devrais y aller. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment ses yeux toujours rivés aux siens. Elle pouvait voir toute la déception qu'il ressentait, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

\- Ok je vais te raccompagner. Dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

\- Non...je pense que c'est mieux que je prenne un taxi. Fit-elle d'une voix triste. Elle mit son blouson, prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte, elle se retourna. À demain. Il hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Je sais qu'on a l'impression que tout va un peu vite mais c'est comme ça que j'imaginais cette fiction, quand on a un feeling avec quelqu'un parfois on ne contrôle pas...et c'est ce qu'il se passe pour eux.**

 **J'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience et n'oubliez pas c'est important. Vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine mais je ne sais pas encore quand...tout dépendra des reviews que j'aurais...plus j'en aurais et plus je posterai vite. Je vais essayer le chantage, ça va peut être marcher...**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéressent j'ai posté un nouvel OS Stemily hier, n'hésitez pas à aller le lire et à me donner votre avis.**

 **Bon week end et à bientôt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je vous remercie tous encore une fois pour l'accueil de cette fiction, et je suis de retour pour le troisième chapitre.**

 **Je pensais avoir été trop vite entre eux mais vos reviews m'ont rassurée, donc je continue.**

 **Avant toutes choses je remercie infiniment Olicity-love, Fen, Hm, Ally84 et les guests pour leurs commentaires.**

 **Merci aussi à ceux à qui je peux répondre par MP, et aux "petits nouveaux" qui me suivent.**

 **Trêve de bavardage je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Elle trouva un taxi facilement et en moins de vingt minutes elle était arrivée à son hôtel. Elle se déshabilla et avisa l'heure, avec le décalage horaire elle avait peut être une chance de parler à Marie avant qu'elle ne reprenne le travail. Elle prit son téléphone et espérait que son amie allait décrocher, elle avait besoin de se confier.

\- Salut ! Lui dit Marie en décrochant presque aussitôt. Attends juste deux secondes je rentre dans mon bureau. Dit-elle pour être plus tranquille pour parler avec son amie. Alors ton séjour se passe bien ? Comment est Mr l'acteur ? Demanda-t-elle enjouée.

\- Tout va bien Marie...le voyage c'est bien passé, l'hôtel est génial mais tu me manques...j'aurais aimé que tu sois la avec moi. Se plaignit Emily.

\- Ok. Répondit Marie d'une voix traînante. Quel est le problème ? Demanda-t-elle sans détour.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il y a un problème ? Demanda innocemment Emily.

\- Parce que je te connais Emily...il est très tard chez toi et tu ne m'appelles jamais pour me dire que je te manque, alors raconte moi pourquoi tu m'appelles au milieu de la nuit.

\- Très bien. Souffla Emily agacé que Marie l'ai percé à jour. Il y a un problème avec Mr l'acteur...Elle laissa sa phrase en suspends un moment. Il...il est...absolument parfait et il y a un truc entre nous...enfin il ne c'est rien passé tu vois...enfin pas du genre on a couché ensemble mais plutôt du genre...il m'a embrassé. Finit-elle plus bas.

\- Attends...attends. Dit-elle d'une voix rapide. Tu veux dire que ce mec a posé ses lèvres sur les tiennes et que tu l'as laissé faire. Demanda Marie au bout d'un moment. Un petit oui s'échappa de l'autre côté du combiné. Et il est toujours en vie ? Plaisanta-t-elle. Non je demande parce que la dernière fois qu'un type à osé faire ça il s'est prit une gifle en pleine figure. Rigola-t-elle.

\- Oh n'exagère pas Marie ! Il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a foutu la trouille c'était mérité ! Lui répondit Emily légèrement agacé en se rappelant de cette histoire. Et oui il est toujours vivant...oh Marie, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis ici par un pur hasard et je rencontre un mec super génial mais qui n'est pas pour moi...c'est...

\- Pas pour toi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda son amie d'une petite voix.

\- Mais parce que...on est pas du même monde tout simplement. Comment veux-tu que ça fonctionne correctement ? Il est acteur, je n'ai pas vraiment de boulot, on a pas le même âge et pour couronner le tout on ne vit même pas sur le même continent ! Tu penses vraiment que cette histoire à une chance ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

\- Je ne sais pas Emily...mais ce que je sais en revanche c'est que c'est la première fois depuis que je te connais que je te vois dans cet état. Ce mec doit avoir un truc spécial...laisse toi porter, pour une fois vit sans réfléchir et profite du moment présent. Lui conseilla Marie.

\- Oui mais si je souffre par la suite ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Emily...on souffre tous à un moment ou à un autre mais au moins on vit des trucs bien et un peu dingue. Et ce que tu es en train de vivre est un truc dingue...alors laisse toi aller si tu en as envie, c'est tout. La vie est trop courte...c'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça...et puis on sait jamais c'est peut être une belle histoire qui aura une belle fin...et puis si c'est pas le cas tu auras au moins vécu ce que tu voulais et c'est ça qui compte.

\- Tu as peut être raison. Lui dit Emily au bout d'un moment. Merci Marie d'être la pour moi. Dit-elle sincère.

\- Mais de rien...Emily...arrête de vouloir fuir et vit...et profite de ce que la vie te donne. Emily ne repondit rien et elles discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment Marie lui rappela qu'elle avait un boulot et qu'elle serait ravie de continuer à parler mais une réunion l'attendait.

Emily raccrocha et fixa son écran un moment. C'était une photo d'elle et de Marie prise avant son départ pour le Canada. Cette fille avait remplacé sa sœur dans sa vie et elle lui faisait une confiance totale. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison sur sa réticence à se laisser aller et à se laisser porter par les événements. Elle bailla et décida d'aller se coucher, elle réfléchirait à toute cette histoire demain.

* * *

Stephen avait mal dormit, il avait passé la nuit à se retourner dans tout les sens et à penser à Emily. Il avait été déçu hier quand elle avait refusé qu'il la raccompagne, il avait comprit pourquoi, tout allait un peu trop vite pour elle et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui aussi était un peu dépassé par les événements, il ne c'était certainement pas attendu à tomber sous le charme de la gagnante de son concours, qu'il n'avait pas voulu en plus, c'était pour ça qu'il se disait que c'était un coup du destin pour les pousser l'un vers l'autre. D'habitude il ne croyait pas à ce genre de choses mais la il devait bien avouer qu'il avait du mal à ne pas penser autrement.

Il sortait de la salle de bains quand on frappa à sa porte, il alla ouvrir se demandant bien qui pouvait venir si tôt.

\- David ? Dit-il surprit en voyant son ami devant sa porte prêt pour un jogging. Oh non me dit pas qu'on avait rendez vous pour courir...

\- Je te le dit pas alors. Répondit ce dernier en rentrant et en rigolant. Comment t'as pu oublier ? C'est toi qui a insisté pour courir ce matin.

\- Oh j'ai pratiquement pas dormit de la nuit et...

\- Non, non je ne veux pas connaître les détails de ta nuit avec cette brune qui te poursuit depuis un moment. Dit-il en le suivant dans la cuisine.

\- Oh non ! C'est pas ce genre de nuit. Répondit Stephen un peu mal l'aise. C'est bien une fille mais pas comme tu le penses. Dit-il surprit de se confier si facilement. On se connaît à peine mais j'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis des lustres, elle me fait rire et m'émeut en même temps, elle est belle et intelligente, elle à un sourire à tomber et quand elle me regarde plus rien n'existe autour de moi et...quoi ? Demanda-t-il à son ami qui le regardait en souriant.

\- Tu es complètement sous le charme ou je me trompe...et je la connais ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Non...pas encore...c'est la gagnante du concours...et oui je suis complètement sous le charme. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Oh...et bien cette fille doit vraiment être spéciale pour que tu en oublies notre jogging. Rigola-t-il. Aller va te préparer je t'attends, je vais te remettre les idées en place. Stephen ria à sa remarque et fila se changer. Moins de dix minutes plus tard ils étaient en train de courir.

* * *

Emily était dans la voiture qui lui était réservée pour son séjour, en route pour le studio où elle avait rendez vous avec Stephen et Sonia pour la séance photo et les dédicaces ainsi que deux ou trois interview pour les réseaux sociaux. Elle était nerveuse et fatiguée, la nuit avait été courte et agitée pour elle aussi. Stephen avait pratiquement occupée ses pensées tout le temps et quand ce n'était pas lui c'était sa conversation avec Marie qui lui revenait en tête et cela la ramenait à Stephen, ça avait été un cercle vicieux toute la nuit et c'est sur le matin qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le sommeil.

Elle reprit conscience quand Adam lui indiqua qu'elle était arrivée. Elle descendit de voiture et fut accueillie par Sonia qui était déjà sur place.

\- Bonjour Emily. Lui dit-elle en lui faisant la bise. Tu as l'air fatiguée...bon tu vas passer au maquillage pour les photos et les vidéos de toute façon.

Elle l'entraîna dans les studios et la conduisit directement au maquillage. Quand elle entra dans la salle elle fut surprise de trouver Stephen, elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait déjà arrivé. Elle le salua timidement, il était au maquillage et elle ne voulait pas le déranger, mais surtout elle ne savait pas trop se comporter avec lui après l'avoir laissé tomber la nuit dernière.

Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil et la maquilleuse commença son travail. Elle la complimenta sur sa peau et lui dit avec un sourire qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de travail. Emily ne répondit rien bien trop gênée de cette réflexion et observa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Stephen dans le miroir. Il avait une discussion animé avec Sonia mais elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- Tu es sur que tout va bien ? Lui demanda Sonia inquiète, devant son air elle continua. Tu as l'air préoccupé. Cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec la jolie blonde que tu fixes depuis qu'elle est entrée dans cette pièce ? Stephen dévia son regard d'Emily pour fixer son assistante.

\- Oui tout va bien je t'assure. Dit-il avec un sourire de façade. Pourquoi crois tu que...?

\- Oh tout simplement parce qu'entre vous hier matin c'était comment dire...électrique...et d'après ce que je vois je n'ai pas besoin de venir te sauver. Dit-elle en rigolant légèrement en souvenir du deal qu'ils avaient passé quelques semaines plus tôt.

\- Non pas vraiment. Dit-il d'un air gêné. Elle est...incroyable et drôle et...je crois que je perds complètement les pédales des que je la voie...Avoua-t-il pour la première fois. Y'a un truc entre nous mais c'est compliqué...et tout va trop vite pour elle...et pour moi...mais c'est comme si je ne pouvais pas résister...Il porta son attention sur son assistante. Hier on s'est embrassé et elle m'a repoussé.

\- Tu es déçu ? Osa demander Sonia.

\- Ouais. Souffla-t-il en baissant le regard. Et je ne veux pas risquer de la froisser ou...je sais pas en fait...on est attiré l'un par l'autre et on ne sait pas vraiment gérer. Sonia le regarda un moment se disant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu sur de lui.

\- Stephen pour une fois arrête de réfléchir et vit. Il est évident qu'entre vous il se passe quelque chose il suffit de vous avoir agir l'un avec l'autre...je te dit pas de l'épouser sur le champs ou de lui promettre la lune...mais ne te mets pas de barrières...et puis qui sait c'est peut être le début d'une belle histoire. Dit-elle rêveuse. C'est vrai l'acteur qui rencontre la femme de sa vie par un concours, ça ferait un bon scénario. Elle éclata de rire.

\- Te moque pas. Répondit-il lui aussi en rigolant. Merci Sonia...pour tout...sans toi je serais perdu. Lui dit-il sincèrement. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva pour aller vérifier que tout était en place pour la séance photo.

Emily avait suivit tout cet échange et elle était songeuse. Elle pensa une nouvelle fois à sa conversation avec Marie et se dit que finalement elle avait peut être raison et quand elle sortit de sa rêverie elle tomba sur le regard de Stephen qui se reflétait dans la glace. Elle le vit s'approcher.

\- Salut. Dit-il simplement un peu nerveux. Ça va ? Pas trop stressée pour ce qui t'attends ?

\- Non ça va. Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Pour être honnête je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre...Elle était nerveuse. Stephen...pour hier je crois qu'on devrait parler et...Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir que Sonia vint les chercher pour la séance photo.

* * *

La séance photo avait été une épreuve, elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de choses, poser, sourire sur commande n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle préférait. Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment dérangé avait été de devoir être proche de Stephen et de plus ou moins jouer avec lui pour faire des photos un peu moins classiques et sentir ses mains sur elle avait déclenché toute une myriade de sensations et elle avait du se faire violence pour rester insensible.

Elle avait été plus à l'aise avec la séance de questions qui avaient suivi et il faut bien dire que Stephen et Sonia avait tout fait pour la mettre à l'aise. Elle avait répondu à plusieurs questions sur sa vie personnelle et sur le pourquoi de sa participation à ce concours. Elle avait simplement répondu ce qu'elle avait déjà dit à Stephen à savoir juste le fait de faire une bonne action.

Après toute cette agitation autour d'elle, elle avait pu déjeuner avec Stephen et quelques membres du casting présents aujourd'hui. Elle pu ainsi rencontrer David et Willa qui jouaient respectivement les rôles de garde du corps et de petite sœur du personnage de Stephen. Elle avait passé un très bon moment, ils l'avaient mise à l'aise de suite et elle avait crue comprendre que David connaissait déjà pas mal de choses à son sujet. Cela la fit doucement rire, ainsi Stephen parlait d'elle ?

La pause déjeuner passa assez vite et ils durent faire leur dernière prise de la journée mais avant Sonia vint la trouver pour lui dire qu'une surprise l'attendait. Elle se laissa conduire sur le plateau ou on lui donna un texte à mémoriser, enfin plutôt deux lignes, ainsi que des indications pour se placer. Elle ne comprit rien avant que Stephen ne vienne la trouver.

\- Ca c'est un petit bonus. Dit-il pour la détendre. On va juste jouer une petite scène tout les deux et tu auras la bande pour toi...se sera un souvenir de ton passage dans les studios.

\- Oh...je n'ai jamais joué et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée et...

\- Emily. Dit-il d'une voix douce. Laisse toi aller et tu verras tout ira bien. Elle hocha la tête lui faisant confiance. Elle regarda son mini texte et au bout d'un moment ils se lancèrent. La prise ne fut pas longue et ils furent impatients de voir le résultat.

\- Tu n'as jamais prit de cours de comédie ? Lui demanda le réalisateur, surprit de sa facilité à jouer.

\- Jamais. Répondit-elle surprise elle aussi. C'est réellement mauvais ? Au moins je ne compte pas faire carrière c'est déjà ça...Dit-elle nerveusement.

\- Tu plaisantes c'est excellent...tu devrais songer à en prendre parce qu'avec un peu d'entraînement tu ferais une super actrice...et puis ce petit truc qu'il y a entre vous, cette alchimie, c'est rare de trouver ça chez des acteurs. Bravo.

\- Merci. Dit-elle gênée de recevoir autant de compliments. Elle jeta un œil vers Stephen qui acquiesçait à tout ce que le réalisateur disait. Mais je ne serais jamais actrice, c'est pas mon truc, moi c'est l'art qui m'intéresse.

\- Dommage, tu es vraiment douée. Lui dit-il encore une fois.

* * *

Elle finissait de se préparer pour la soirée de l'association de Stephen. Cette soirée était importante car en plus de mettre en lumière cette cause elle allait permettre de récolter des fonds pour aider les familles. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il s'était investit autant mais elle se doutait qu'il avait du être touché de près ou de loin, généralement on ne s'investissait pas de cette façon on quand on avait pas été confronté à cette maladie. Elle reçu un appel de la réception la prévenant que son chauffeur l'attendait déjà en bas. Elle finit de se préparer en vitesse et prit garde à ne rien oublier. Une fois en voiture elle sentit la tension monter d'un cran sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, peut-être le fait d'être encore une fois le centre de l'attention même si elle savait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

Stephen était passé prendre sa mère afin d'arriver ensemble à la soirée. Ils retrouvèrent Sonia qui était en train de régler les derniers détails avant l'arrivée des premiers invités. Elle leur expliqua les changements de dernière minute et entraîna la mère de Stephen dans la salle afin d'avoir son aval sur les modifications.

Stephen se retrouva seul à attendre son invitée et il repensa à sa conversation de ce matin avec son assistante. Elle avait sans doute raison, il devrait peut-être se laisser aller. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler avec Emily de ce baiser mais il espérait le faire ce soir. Tout à coup son regard fut attiré par une voiture s'arrêtant un peu plus loin et une femme blonde en descendre. C'était Emily, elle était magnifique et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il la vit se diriger vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu es superbe. Fut tout ce qu'il put lui dire en l'admirant. Elle portait une robe rouge lui arrivant aux genoux et lui dénudant une épaule, ses cheveux étaient ramenés sur un côté dégageant l'autre. La seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire était de plonger dans ce cou si délicat et d'y déposer des centaines de baisers. Il essaya d'écarter ces pensées et de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- Merci mais tu n'es pas mal non plus. Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle l'observa un instant et leva sa main pour remettre en place sa cravate qui avant légèrement bougé. Voila c'est parfait comme ça. Dit-elle en souriant franchement. Ils plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre et furent sortis de leur bulle par Sonia qui leur indiquait le déroulement de leur début de soirée.

\- Bon pour commencer vous allez faire des photos seuls, ensuite Stephen tu rejoins Emily pour les photos de couple, ensuite vous rentrez et la soirée pourra commencer...Stephen toi tu feras ton discours que voici. Elle lui tendit une feuille qu'il se mit à lire. Et ensuite toi Emily tu monteras sur scène pour parler un peu du concours, un peu comme ce matin...ok ? C'est bon pour vous ? Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête en même temps. Dans ce cas en piste. Dit-elle énergique.

La soirée se passait plutôt bien, elle avait reconnue quelques têtes qu'elle avait vu la veille durant le petit déjeuner et prit plaisir à échanger quelques mots avec chacun. Le discours de Stephen avait été court mais lui avait révélé le pourquoi de son investissement dans cette cause, sa mère avait combattue cette maladie et elle en était sortie victorieuse. Elle avait eue une longue discussion par la suite avec Sandra Amell sur l'association et ses engagements et n'avait pas caché son intérêt. Elles avaient échangé pendant un bon moment durant le dîner et elle avait sentit le regard de Stephen sur elles une bonne partie du repas se demandant certainement ce qu'elles pouvaient se raconter.

\- C'est une très belle soirée mon chéri. Dit Sandra en s'approchant de son fils avec un grand sourire pour le prendre dans ses bras. Si j'en crois Sonia les dons ont afflué ce soir et on devrait pourvoir réaliser pratiquement tout nos projets. Et ça c'est grâce à toi...et à elle. Sandra pointa d'un regard la direction d'Emily. Elle vit qu'il ne comprenait pas. Cette jeune femme est la meilleure ambassadrice que je connaisse pour cette association, elle a un don pour faire sortir le carnet de chèques des gens comme personne. Rigola-t-elle.

Stephen sourit à la réflexion de sa mère. C'est vrai qu'il avait remarqué de loin qu'elle n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts ce soir.

\- Oui je sais, c'est une jeune femme étonnante. Dit-il d'une voix distraite son regard se perdant sur elle.

\- Dit moi. Commença sa mère. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait m'aider à l'association ? Elle me semble vraiment investie, et avec ce qu'elle a fait ce soir je me dit qu'elle nous serait bien utile, les gens l'adorent et elle est tellement adorable...

\- Maman...La calma Stephen devant son enthousiasme. Elle n'habite pas ici et doit repartir dans quelques jours. Alors oublie. Il éprouva un pincement au cœur en disant cela.

\- Oh...il me semblait qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle était de Vancouver, j'ai du mal comprendre.

-Non tu as bien comprit seulement. Il souffla d'exaspération. Elle habite à Paris pour encore une année...enfin je crois d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard rieur de sa mère. Quoi ?!

\- Rien...je trouve que tu en sais beaucoup pour une jeune fille que tu ne connais que depuis deux jours. Dit-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Maman ne commence pas. Dit-il agacé. S'il te plaît...je t'aime mais laisse moi tranquille avec ça. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et fila rejoindre Emily avec qui il espérait pouvoir passer un peu de temps avant de la raccompagner.

* * *

Ils avaient fait le trajet en silence chacun de leur côté de la banquette. De temps en temps elle sentait des coups d'œil de la part de Stephen mais aucune parole ne fut échangé. Elle pensait à cette soirée et à toutes les personnes qu'elle avaient rencontrés des malades, des gens en rémission, des membres de famille qui avaient perdu un être cher et qui c'était engagé pour aider les autres. Ca lui avait fait du bien de voir qu'il y avait des gens qui pouvaient se reconstruire après avoir vécu un tel drame et qui croyaient encore qu'ils pourraient faire la différence en aidant les autres.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à ma mère mais elle ne jure plus que par toi. Dit Stephen en brisant le silence. Elle quitta la route des yeux pour reporter son attention sur lui avec un sourire.

\- Ta mère est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Lui répondit-elle. Après ce qu'elle a vécu, avoir encore cette force...c'est incroyable. Dit-elle doucement.

\- Oui c'est vrai...elle dit souvent que c'est comme une renaissance. Son cancer l'a aidé à voir ce qui était vraiment important dans la vie...elle ne s'embête plus à prendre des chemins détournés...elle fonce. Il réfléchit un moment. Et elle me conseille souvent de faire la même chose, elle me dit toujours que la vie est trop courte.

\- Oui je comprends. Répondit-elle songeuse. C'est bien ce que tu as fait pour elle...crée cette association, mettre en lumière cette maladie que l'on à tendance à banaliser et se servir de ta notoriété pour récolter des fonds...c'est bien. Je ne pensais pas...

\- Qu'un acteur pouvait s'investir pour les autres ? Finit-il à sa place. Elle acquiesça un peu gênée. Je n'ai pas eu la vie facile avant tout ça, mes parents ont divorcés, ma mère a ramé pour nous élever ma sœur et moi et je n'ai jamais oublié d'où je venais...et si j'ai tendance à le faire crois moi ma mère est la pour me le rappeler. Dit-il en riant légèrement.

\- Oh je n'en doute pas une seconde. Pouffa-t-elle également. Oh, on est arrivés. Dit-elle visiblement déçue. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, même si je ne risquai rien avec mon chauffeur. Plaisanta-t-elle, elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand il la retint par la main.

\- Je t'accompagne jusque ta porte...

\- Ok. Elle sortit de la voiture et s'engouffra dans le hall de l'hôtel Stephen sur ses talons.

Au vu de l'heure avancée, le hall de l'hôtel était calme et vide, il y avait uniquement le concierge qui lui donna sa clé avec un grand sourire, ce qui provoqua une bouffée de jalousie chez Stephen. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont ce type la regardait, en même temps comment pouvait-on rester insensible à son sourire ? Ils prirent l'ascenseur, seuls également, le liftier avait quitté son service depuis longtemps. Le couloir était silencieux et il arrivèrent un peu trop vite à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Voila je suis arrivée saine et sauve. Dit-elle plus pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'autre chose.

\- Ouais. Souffla-t-il. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de lui dire qu'il avait envie de quelque chose avec elle...quoi il ne savait pas mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, pas maintenant en tout cas. Elle le regardait elle aussi songeuse. Emily...on a pas vraiment parlé de ce...baiser et je...enfin. Il soupira nerveusement. Je veux pas que tu penses que...j'ai comprit que tout allait trop vite et...enfin voila...

Elle le regarda en souriant franchement à se débattre avec ce qu'il voulait lui dire et elle le trouva adorable, bien que s'il l'entendait il ne trouverait pas ça forcément adorable. Elle décida d'aller à son secours.

\- Merci...bonne nuit. Dit-elle contre sa joue en y déposant un baiser sur la pointe des pieds. Il ferma les yeux sous l'effet de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

\- Bonne nuit. Dit-il simplement n'osant rien faire d'autre de peur de la brusquer. Elle se retourna, déverrouilla sa porte et disparue derrière. Elle s'adossa à cette dernière complètement chamboulée par ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait tellement envie de se laisser aller, de l'embrasser, de se perdre dans ses yeux bleus, de...

Elle bataillait pour bouger de cette porte et aller se coucher ou alors se retourner et l'ouvrir en espérant le voir encore derrière. Son coeur battait vite, tambourinait dans sa poitrine à imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait se passer si elle faisait marche arrière, à ce qu'elle avait envie qu'il se passe. Et puis elle se rappela ce que Marie lui avait conseillé, de vivre le moment présent, qu'elle aussi avait le droit de vivre de jolies choses, que la vie était trop courte. Et en un instant elle se retourna, ouvrit la porte prête à courir dans le couloir pour le rattraper quand elle le vit main levé prêt à frapper.

\- Je...je sais qu'il y a des tas de raison pour que tu me dises de partir, mais je ne peux pas. Dit-il dans un souffle. Toi et moi y a un truc et je sais que tout est contre nous mais je n'arrête pas de penser à toi tout le temps et ça me rends dingue...alors je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener mais on pourrait essayer de voir si...

\- Stephen. Le coupa-t-elle. Tais toi. Elle le fixa un court instant et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci le baiser n'était pas tendre comme le premier qu'ils avaient échangé hier. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle en avait vraiment envie et qu'elle voulait un peu plus. D'abord surprit, il passa ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille afin de la rapprocher de lui, elle s'accrocha à son cou et il la décolla légèrement du sol et entra dans la chambre en refermant la porte avec un pied.

Il s'avança un peu plus loin sans arrêter de l'embrasser. C'est elle qui cassa le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Il voulut parler mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse et sous sa veste de costume en remontant vers ses épaules pour la lui enlever, il se laissa faire, emporter par les frissons que son toucher lui donnait. Elle desserra sa cravate pour la lui enlever également et elle rejoignit sa veste au sol. Elle s'attaqua ensuite aux boutons de sa chemise qu'elle défit avec soin et lenteur tout en gardant ses yeux encrés aux siens. Elle pouvait y lire toute l'envie et le désir qu'il avait d'elle.

Quand elle arriva au dernier elle écarta les pans de sa chemise et admira ce torse parfait et musclé comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle le remonta en dessinant une ligne de son nombril à ses pectoraux et pu voir des frissons apparaître. Elle sourit doucement en se disant que c'était elle qui provoquait cette réaction. Elle fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras et elle tomba en un bruit silencieux sur le sol. Elle voulut s'attaquer à la ceinture de son pantalon mais il lui prit les bras délicatement dans ses mains.

\- A mon tour. Dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir. Il caressa d'un doigt ses poignets fins et en amena un vers ses lèvres afin d'y déposer de doux baisers, il remonta doucement vers le creux de son bras et la sentit tressaillir. Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres mais il continua sa montée pour arrivée à son épaule dénudée par sa robe. Les baisers continuèrent jusqu'à la base de son cou et il remonta lentement vers sa nuque et le lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla légèrement. Il la sentait soupirer et souffler. Il passa une main dans sa coiffure et dans ses cheveux pour les laisser retomber dans son dos. Il se recula légèrement pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, il pu y voir une confiance et un abandon total.

Sa main descendit de ses cheveux à son dos pour trouver la fermeture éclaire de sa robe qu'il baissa lentement, en prenant tout son temps. Arrivé au bout, il fit glisser la bretelle qui retenait encore la robe sur sa poitrine, cette dernière tomba au sol et il put voir un frisson prendre possession de sa peau mais il n'aurait pu dire si c'était du à son regard ou à la perte de sa robe. Il fit glisser ses yeux sur ce corps qu'il avait si souvent rêvé depuis ces deux derniers jours. Elle était magnifique et n'avait rien à envier à toutes ces femmes qu'il pouvaient côtoyer.

\- Tu es magnifique Emily. Dit-il d'une voix basse remplie de désir, tout en caressant ses hanches. Il la vit rougir et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et intensifia très vite le baiser en demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Elle lui accorda assez vite et resserra son étreinte en se tenant à son cou.

D'un coup elle voulut plus que ces baisers et ces caresses, elle avait l'impression que son corps ne répondait plus à son cerveau, elle ressentait uniquement ses mains sur sa peau. Elle réalisa qu'elle était en lingerie devant lui sans pratiquement aucune barrière, elle entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon en s'attaquant à sa ceinture qu'elle défit sans mal, elle le déboutonna avec envie et le libéra sans ménagement. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il était aussi excité qu'elle à son membre dressé et prêt à s'exprimer. Elle osa déposer une main dessus et reçu en réponse un grognement contre son cou que Stephen dévorait de baisers et qui lui procuraient mille frissons.

Doucement elle l'attira vers le lit tout proche et se coucha dessus offerte à lui, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle était vraiment parfaite. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon qui était à ses chevilles et s'avança à son tour lentement près d'elle. Il s'agenouilla sur le matelas et la fit s'assoir pour l'embrasser à plein bouche, il en profita pour lui enlever son soutien gorge et caresser cette poitrine qui lui faisait envie. Il se pencha et prit dans sa bouche un mamelon dressé qui ne demandait qu'à être happé par sa langue. Cela déclencha chez sa partenaire un gémissement rauque qui l'encouragea à continuer et à s'occuper de l'autre. Il sentit ses mains délicates dans ses cheveux accentuer la pression dans un mélange de soupir et de supplication. Il releva la tête vers son visage et la vit les yeux fermés, un petit sourire naquit alors, c'était lui qui était responsable de ça. Elle du le sentir car elle ouvrit les yeux avec un petit sourire timide.

Il lui sourit aussi et continua sa descente vers son intimité qu'il espérait prête à l'accueillir. Il déposa des baisers le long de son ventre, de sa taille, de ses hanches. Quand il arriva au petit triangle de dentelle rouge il se stoppa et fit glisser une main dessus, il pu sentir au travers du tissu une chaleur se dégager. Il glissa un doigt sous l'élastique et sous l'effet, Emily gémit une nouvelle fois. Il continua son exploration et trouva l'objet de ses recherches, son clitoris gonflé de plaisir qui ne demandait qu'à être soulager. Il passa son pouce dessus et c'est un petit cri aigu qui lui répondit. Il fit quelques mouvements circulaires et la sentit déjà proche de la délivrance.

Soudain elle se sentit soulevé et il lui enleva son string sans ménagement et se débarrassa également de son boxer qui rejoignit le reste de leurs vêtements éparpillés au sol. Il la surplomba de tout son corps et prit appuie sur ses avants bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Elle sentit son sexe à son entrée et n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il la pénètre et la remplisse. Elle n'avait envie que de cela depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui la veille. Elle se l'avouait maintenant elle avait eu envie de lui à la seconde ou elle avait croisé son regard hier matin.

Elle le regarda la pénétrer tendrement comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal ou qu'elle lui demanda d'arrêter. Elle en fut émue et posa une main sur sa joue tendrement.

\- Fais moi l'amour Stephen. Lui dit-elle d'une voix pleine de désir. N'ai pas peur. Il la regarda intensément et se laissa porter par ses paroles, il commença alors à bouger, doucement au début et au fur et à mesure de ses poussées un désir incontrôlable de la posséder et de lui appartenir prit possession de lui et c'est de plus en plus vite qu'il bougea en elle.

Il la sentait réceptive à ses assauts et il n'entendait que son souffle et ses gémissements. Il avait enfouie sa tête dans son cou qu'il dévorait de baisers brûlants. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle passion pour une femme, jamais une femme ne lui avait inspiré une envie si dévorante, il avait l'impression qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez d'elle et de son corps. D'un coup de rein il alla plus loin et il se sentit au bord de la rupture, elle du le sentir car elle remonta ses jambes plus haut et cela accéléra encore ses mouvements. Il l'entendait gémir, lui demander de continuer, le supplier de ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Elle se mis à se déhancher aussi et un mouvement de plus la fit atteindre l'orgasme, quand il la sentit venir et se resserrer autour de lui il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et c'est en criant son prénom qui explosa en elle.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, dans les bras l'un de l'autre continuant à se câliner et à s'embrasser. Doucement Stephen se décala et s'allongea sur le matelas en l'entraînant avec lui. Il la prit dans son bras et elle se calla contre son torse, elle posa une main dessus et entreprit de le caresser doucement. Il soupira d'aise et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- C'était...incroyable. Finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. Elle releva son visage vers lui et se mit sur le ventre en appuie sur ses coudes.

\- Je...je ne fais jamais ce genre de choses. Dit-elle d'un ton calme. Enfin je veux dire...je ne fais jamais l'amour avec quelqu'un que je connais à peine...c'est pas moi et je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que...

\- Emily. L'arrêta-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue. Je ne pense rien...je suis simplement content que tu ai laissé tombé tes barrières pour moi. Dit-il tendrement. Et pour être clair moi non plus je ne fais jamais ce genre de choses. Alors on se détends, ok ? Elle hocha la tête en souriant et s'avança vers lui pour réclamer un baiser. Elle posa son front contre le sien et libéra un long soupire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- En venant ici je ne pensais pas finir dans le lit de Mr l'acteur. Dit-elle en rigolant légèrement.

\- Mr l'acteur ?

\- Oui c'est comme ça que t'as surnommé ma colocataire. Expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je te rassure moi je t'ai toujours appelé Stephen. Continua-t-elle en rigolant toujours.

\- Alors pour mettre les choses au clair Mademoiselle la gagnante du concours, techniquement c'est moi qui ai finit dans ton lit. Dit-il en rigolant franchement.

\- Hmm...c'est vrai mais que dirais tu de finir dans ma douche ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux noirs de désir.

\- J'en dit que c'est une excellente idée. Ils se levèrent en même temps mais mirent un bout de temps avant d'arriver dans la douche.

* * *

 **J'espere que ce chapitre vous à plu et maintenant j'attends vos avis avec impatience comme d'habitude.**

 **Pour la suite je verrais si je la poste cette semaine ou pas...tout dépendra de vos reviews...je sais c'est pas sympa mais moi ça me remonte le moral quand j'en reçois alors à vos claviers.**

 **Si je poste se sera jeudi, parce que ce week end ça va être compliqué alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.**

 **A bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Bon alors je vais me répéter mais encore une fois merci pour votre enthousiasme pour cette fiction. Vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir.**

 **Merci à Olicity-love, Black Arrow, Hm, Lavigne 126 et les guests pour leurs reviews et à qui je ne peux répondre par MP.**

 **Voici donc le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin Stephen eu un moment de panique. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait et soudain tout lui revint en mémoire, la soirée, le trajet pour raccompagner Emily jusqu'à sa porte, la suite...ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois ça avait été différent et intense. Elle avait une façon de le toucher qui le rendait fou, elle avait une façon de le regarder qui le faisait fondre et elle répondait à ses caresses d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais espéré.

Il savait à l'instant où il avait croisé son regard, que cette femme serait importante pour lui, mais la à cet instant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'elle. Ce n'était pas uniquement le côté physique, bien que ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit avait été fantastique, c'était ce qu'il ressentait, comme si elle était devenue une partie de lui, comme sa moitié ou son double. C'était bizarre de penser ce genre de choses parce qu'en fait ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment.

À l'idée de son départ prochain une nostalgie prit possession de lui et il resserra son étreinte sur sa taille. Elle était enroulée autour de lui un bras sur son torse, sa tête sur son épaule et ses jambes autour des siennes, il n'avait aucun moyen de bouger sans la réveiller. Il la regardait dormir paisiblement, sa respiration était calme, il savait donc qu'elle dormait profondément.

Il se posait plein de questions sur sa vie, comment son frere était-il mort ? Avait-elle l'intention de voir sa famille durant son séjour ? On ne pouvait pas se douter en la voyant de la souffrance qu'elle avait du supporter en perdant son frere jumeau. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait eu besoin de s'éloigner et de prendre du recul mais était-ce vraiment la solution ? Il savait bien que chacun gérait le deuil à sa façon, mais il pouvait aussi comprendre la souffrance de ses parents et de sa sœur, la voir partir après avoir perdu leur fils et frere cela faisait beaucoup. Mais il espérait de tout coeur que les choses s'arrangent pour elle. Elle le méritait amplement, elle était tellement sincère et dévouée aux autres qu'il avait du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse lui en vouloir ou être en colère après elle.

Il se mit à rire intérieurement à ses pensées en se disant que si ses amis ou sa famille l'entendaient, ils se moqueraient gentiment de lui car d'habitude il fuyait les relations amoureuses comme la peste, et ne s'imaginait pas un jour revivre une histoire d'amour. Son mariage et son divorce l'avait plus ou moins vacciné de faire confiance à une femme, mais Emily était différente, elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait rencontré.

Il sentit sa compagne de lit bouger et se séparer de lui, il s'approcha d'elle et la colla son torse en baladant ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Bonjour belle endormie. Dit-il contre son cou dans lequel il déposa un baiser.

\- Bonjour. Répondit-elle d'une voix cassée. Si c'est un rêve je ne veux pas me réveiller. Dit-elle tout bas.

\- Oh crois moi si s'en est un, moi non plus. Elle se retourna pour plonger dans son regard bleu et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. C'est le meilleur réveil que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau mais cette fois-ci le baiser fut plus profond et elle accéda facilement à sa bouche qu'elle entreprit d'explorer en détail.

Elle bougea un peu pour se retrouver sur son torse à l'embrasser à pleine bouche, elle sentit ses mains sur sa taille et ses hanches. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et elle sentit ses doigts se faufiler dans sa féminité qui n'attendait que lui. Elle se cambra légèrement quand elle le sentit atteindre son bouton de plaisir avec lequel il commença à jouer. Elle l'embrassa encore plus fort et plus vite en sentant le plaisir grimper, ses doigts s'agitant de plus en plus vite et elle se sentait proche de l'orgasme. Mais elle ne voulait pas jouir de cette façon, elle voulait qu'il soit en elle et le sentir la prendre comme la nuit dernière. Elle voulait le sentir aller et venir, perdre le contrôle et se libérer en hurlant son prénom.

Elle n'avait pas connu beaucoup d'homme dans sa vie et n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse. Elle avait déjà goûter au plaisir et à l'envie mais ce qu'elle vivait depuis quelques heures étaient totalement nouveau pour elle. Sentir ses mains, ses doigts, sa bouche parcourir son corps de cette façon avait été comme une révélation et elle savait qu'à partir de maintenant sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle venait de connaître les plus belles heures de sa vie avec Stephen. Et elle ne pensait pas seulement au niveau physique même si c'était plus que génial, elle savait qu'il était devenu une partie d'elle en peu de temps.

Elle trouvait ça dingue et complètement irrationnel mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa moitié. Et cela lui faisait peur, elle n'avait jamais connu une chose pareille, cette complémentarité, cette connexion. Penser à la même chose, penser de la même façon, rire des mêmes choses...tout était nouveau pour elle, du moins avec un parfait inconnu. Elle avait connu ça, mais avec son frère jumeau et jamais elle n'avait pensé retrouver cette complicité avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Stephen s'était relevé et l'avait basculé sur le dos pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Il la regarda un instant ses yeux plongés dans les siens, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou plutôt avoir trop de choses à lui dire et ne pas savoir par où commencer sans lui faire peur. Il la pénétra lentement avec amour pour lui prouver qu'elle comptait et que ce n'était pas uniquement physique. Que ce n'était pas uniquement cela qui les avaient conduits à faire l'amour hier soir...que c'était plus que ça.

* * *

\- Tu crois qu'on est vraiment obligé de faire cette visite de la ville ? Demanda d'une petite voix Emily en sortant de la salle de bains. Elle avait prit sa douche seule, Stephen avait insisté pour la rejoindre mais elle avait refusé en lui promettant qu'elle se rattraperait plus tard. Ils étaient déjà très en retard, et elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer s'il l'accompagnait.

\- Non pas du tout...tu as une idée derrière la tête ? Dit-il en s'approchant doucement et en la prenant dans ses bras avec un regard coquin.

\- Mais tu es impossible. Dit-elle en l'embrassant rapidement. Non...je pensais aller voir...enfin je voulais aller sur la tombe de mon frere...on peux se retrouver plus tard si tu veux...pour déjeuner et on pourra faire un...

\- Non, je...je voudrais t'accompagner...enfin si ça te dérange pas...je veux pas m'imposer...

\- Non tu ne t'imposes pas du tout. Répondit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Merci...je n'aurais jamais oser te le demander.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je me propose. On passe par chez moi et on y va ? Elle acquiesça, l'embrassa tendrement et ils prirent la direction de l'appartement de Stephen.

Il avait donné sa journée à Adam, il ne voulait pas utiliser la voiture d'Emily il préférait prendre la sienne et être tranquille avec la jeune femme. Quand ils arrivèrent au cimetière, une drôle de sensation prit possession de lui et il fut légèrement angoissé, être ici lui rappelait ce que sa mère avait vécue il y a quelques années et il se dit à cet instant qu'il avait beaucoup de chance qu'elle s'en soit sortie.

Emily avançait silencieusement dans les allées en lui tenant la main, elle avait dans l'autre une simple rose, c'était la fleur préféré de son frère. Elle n'était pas revenue ici depuis son départ il y a deux ans. Au début elle venait tout les jours, elle avait l'impression d'être plus proche de lui, elle lui parlait, lui racontait sa journée, lui criait dessus quand la douleur de l'avoir perdu était trop forte et c'est ici qu'elle avait prit la décision de partir. Elle savait que lui seul pourrait la comprendre.

Arrivée à la hauteur de sa tombe elle ralentit le pas et hésita à avancer encore un peu. Stephen la regardait un peu angoissé, il avait vu son hésitation et comprenait son appréhension. Finalement elle fit les derniers pas et s'accroupit devant la tombe pour déposer sa rose. Une larme coulait sur sa joue qu'elle enleva presque aussitôt. Elle caressa doucement le marbre froid et constata que rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite, les mêmes plaques, les mêmes fleurs déposées chaque semaine par ses parents.

Stephen c'était mit un peu en retrait voulant lui laisser toute l'intimité dont elle avait besoin, il la surveillait du coin de l'œil au cas où elle aurait besoin de lui et l'entendit parler.

\- Bonjour Thomas. Dit-elle d'une voix remplie d'émotion. Je sais ça fait longtemps...je viens de rentrer pour quelques jours...je vais bien...la vie à Paris est géniale et ça m'a fait du bien de partir. Dit-elle en pleurant. Même si je sais qu'Abby m'en veux...j'avais besoin de partir. Elle souffla pour reprendre un peu ses esprits et continua. Je n'ai pas encore vu les parents...ils savent que je suis à Vancouver mais j'ai encore besoin de temps...tu me manques tellement...c'est tellement dur sans toi...

Elle s'arrêta de parler pour penser à toutes les épreuves par lesquelles elle avait du passer après la mort de son frère, elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir vivre à nouveau comme avant et il fallait dire que c'était toujours un peu le cas...seulement depuis qu'elle était ici, elle s'autorisait de nouveau à vivre et à essayer d'être heureuse et cela grâce à Stephen.

Elle ne savait pas où cette histoire allait la mener, elle ne savait même pas si il y avait une histoire entre eux mais elle était certaine que de toute façon ce qu'elle vivait actuellement l'aiderait pour reprendre sa vie en main et à enfin vivre comme son frère aurait voulu qu'elle continue de vivre. Elle jeta un œil vers Stephen et vit qu'il la couvait du regard pour être sur qu'elle aille bien. Elle lui fit un timide sourire.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Dit-elle en rigolant légèrement. Enfin rencontrer...disons plutôt que la vie l'a mit sur mon chemin...il est...lui, je sais que ça veux pas dire grand chose mais c'est comme ça que je le vois. On ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu...c'est complètement fou...j'aimerai tellement que tu sois là et que tu me conseilles. Que tu me dises de foncer ou pas, lui faire ton numéro de frère protecteur pour savoir s'il en vaut la peine. Dit-elle en rigolant franchement cette fois-ci. Non ça je le sais...il en vaut vraiment la peine...mais tout est compliqué...bon j'arrête la. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je reviendrais, promis. Je t'aime. Elle déposa un baiser de sa main sur la tombe et se releva doucement, elle rejoignit Stephen lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Merci. Lui glissa-t-elle a l'oreille en embrassant sa joue, il acquiesça et lui fit un léger sourire avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie.

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence, Emily perdue dans ses pensées et Stephen ne voulant pas la déranger. Il s'imaginait bien qu'elle devait être perturbée d'être aller au cimetière après tant d'années. C'était à nouveau une blessure et c'était à nouveau faire face à son chagrin, il espérait seulement qu'elle se confierait à lui si elle en ressentait le besoin. Il avait envie d'être la pour elle et de pouvoir la soutenir.

Ils s'étaient arrêté acheter à manger avant de rentrer chez Stephen, c'était le seul endroit où ils seraient vraiment tranquilles pour parler si elle le voulait, et pour être honnête il avait surtout envie de passer du temps rien qu'avec elle. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se retrouve dans les pages des journaux à scandales ou encore sur internet si quelqu'un le reconnaissait.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Osa-t-il lui demander en s'installant pour déjeuner.

\- Oui...je suis désolée je n'ai pas décroché un mot depuis qu'on a quitté le cimetière. Dit-elle confuse.

\- C'est rien je comprends...je t'assure. Dit-il en voyant son regard. Emily tu as le droit d'être bouleversée...et je suis la si tu as envie de me parler de ton frere ou d'autre chose, mais je respecte ton silence si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

\- Merci. Répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère. Merci d'être venu avec moi...je...Elle baissa la tête ne sachant pas vraiment comment amorcer la discussion. Mon...Thomas est mort d'un cancer.

\- Oh...je...je suis désolé...pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Fut la seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Pour la même raison que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais créé cette association pour ta mère...le mal que ça fait d'en parler. Son regard était perdu au loin. Elle regardait à l'extérieur mais ne voyait pas grand chose bien trop plongée dans ses souvenirs. Il s'est battu durant deux longues années contre un cancer du pancréas...ça été terrible...Elle sentit Stephen lui prendre la main.

\- Je sais. Dit-il compatissant. Quand ma mère m'a annoncé sa maladie j'ai cru devenir fou...je ne pouvais pas la perdre...et c'est elle qui m'a donné la force de se battre à ses côtés. Lui raconta-t-il d'une voix tremblante, évoquer cette partie de sa vie était difficile pour lui. Elle s'est battue durant un an après avoir été opéré et maintenant tout va mieux, mais elle est toujours sous surveillance et à chaque check-up c'est la même angoisse qui revient. Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort.

\- Thomas était un grand sportif, il adorait le foot et jouait depuis qu'il était tout petit. Ca me rendait folle parce que je devais passer des heures à être avec lui à le regarder jouer et à l'entendre raconter chaque match...mais maintenant je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour l'entendre encore une fois me raconter à quel point la passe qu'il a faite à été décisive pour le match. Sa voix était cassée par les sanglots qui menaçaient de déferler. Quand on a apprit sa maladie on venait de finir le lycée et il avait obtenu une bourse pour aller dans la meilleure équipe universitaire du pays...il avait enfin réussit à avoir ce qu'il voulait depuis qu'il était gosse...il avait un espoir un jour de passer pro et de vivre sa passion...il était doué et tout ses entraîneurs disaient de lui qu'il irait loin mais...

\- Tout c'est arrêté du jour au lendemain. Termina Stephen, elle hocha la tête.

\- Il a pu faire la rentrée universitaire et jouer quelques matchs mais la maladie la vite rattrapé...il a refusé pendant longtemps de laisser le cancer lui dicter sa vie...il continuait à aller à l'entraînement et espérait toujours jouer aux matchs...il avait même été repéré par une équipe pro...on a cru pendant un temps qu'il était sur la bonne voie...il allait mieux, la chimio avait bien fonctionné mais d'un coup son état s'est détérioré et il est mort en peu de temps. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. On était pas préparé, je n'étais pas préparé à la mort de mon frere.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Emily...je sais à quel point toute cette maladie est dure à vivre. Lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, elle ne se fit pas prier et s'y nicha en le serrant fort. Il était heureux qu'elle se confie à lui et qu'elle ai le courage de lui raconter son histoire, cela prouvait qu'elle lui faisait totalement confiance.

\- C'était un sacré bon joueur. Dit-elle en rigolant légèrement les yeux pleins de larmes. Mais voila la vie en a décidé autrement. Elle releva ses yeux vers lui et put y voir aussi toute la douleur qu'il ressentait pour elle, jamais en se confiant elle n'avait imaginé trouver une oreille si attentive et si compréhensive. Elle se rappela alors que lui pouvait comprendre ce que l'on ressentait quand on était confronté au cancer, le désespoir, l'espoir, la peur. Même si lui, avait eu de la chance il était aussi passé par toutes ces émotions. Merci...Elle se pencha légèrement et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- De rien. Lui dit-il d'une voix tendre. Bon et si on mangeait ? Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère et elle lui en fut reconnaissante, elle commença à manger et lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur son frère et ses années de football.

La journée passa trop vite à leur goût et ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Ils avaient continué à parler de Thomas un bon moment pour ensuite glisser sur le fait qu'Emily était partie loin de sa famille pour se reconstruire et surtout pour ne plus voir la souffrance de ses parents et de sa sœur.

Elle lui avait expliqué comment sa sœur lui avait reproché son départ et que depuis elles avaient très peu de contact. Le plus souvent s'était Emily qui faisait le premier pas. Abby était sa sœur aînée et elle avait toujours eue l'impression qu'elle ne comptait pas autant que les jumeaux aux yeux de ses parents, ce qui bien évidemment était faux, mais elle en avait toujours plus ou moins tenue rigueur à Emily. Quand Thomas était là il arrondissait les angles pour éviter que les deux sœurs ne se disputent mais quand il était mort, cette fausse entente avait volé en éclats et Abby c'était vengé sur Emily.

\- Tu as prévue de voir tes parents ? Osa lui demander Stephen timidement.

\- Oui. Souffla-t-elle en réponse. Quand...tout ça sera finit. Fit-elle en pensant à l'agitation autour d'elle. J'ai prévu de les voir quelques jours. Je ne repart que fin de semaine prochaine. Lui dit-elle en levant timidement son regard vers lui avec un léger sourire.

\- Oh...c'est vrai ? Elle hocha la tête ne sachant pas quoi dire. Nous avons donc encore un petit bout de temps ensemble. Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et il se rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Elle voulut se retirer mais il passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour la retenir et la serrer contre lui. Elle ne résista pas et se laissa aller dans ses bras, pour l'instant elle ne connaissait pas de meilleur endroit au monde où elle se sentait bien et en sécurité.

* * *

Emily se réveilla seule, elle avait préféré rentrer à son hôtel la veille au soir, Stephen devant se lever tôt pour tourner, elle n'était à l'aise avec le fait de rester seule chez lui. Elle repensa à sa journée d'hier et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle replongea dans ses souvenirs. La journée avait été merveilleuse, même le passage sur la tombe de son frère n'avait pas réussit à l'assombrir.

Elle avait réussit à se confier et en parler avec Stephen sans peur ni appréhension, elle avait une confiance totale en lui et c'était ce qui l'effrayait un peu. Cela ne faisait que quelque jours qu'ils se connaissaient et elle savait déjà qu'elle aurait du mal à se passer de lui. Elle avait voulu freiner les choses, mais à vouloir ralentir le pas elle s'était retrouvé à l'embrasser comme jamais sur le pas de sa porte et finalement en y réfléchissant elle ne regrettait rien.

C'était paradoxal mais c'était ainsi qu'elle voyait les choses. Elle décida de se lever et de se préparer afin de retrouver Stephen pour le déjeuner et de passer l'après midi avec lui au studio, il était prévu encore une scène pour clôturer l'épisode et ensuite elle aurait droit à en voir le montage. Elle avait prévu de ne pas repasser à l'hôtel pour se changer pour la petite fête de ce soir, elle vérifia donc bien qu'elle avait toutes ses affaires pour se changer.

Adam la déposa au studio et elle trouva son chemin sans soucis jusqu'à l'endroit où Stephen devait se trouver, et c'est sans surprise qu'elle le vit s'approcher d'elle à peine arrivée. Elle le vit se retenir de l'embrasser devant tout le monde et à la place il lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit sans se faire prier. Après avoir encore discuté un peu ils purent s'échapper en trompant la vigilance de tout le monde et se retrouvèrent comme deux ados dans la caravane de Stephen à s'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois.

\- Tu m'as manqué la nuit dernière. Lui dit-il en soufflant dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux aux différents frissons qui parcouraient son corps.

\- Toi aussi, je...j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Dit-elle en cherchant un peu ses mots. Stephen...je crois que...tu...

\- Que je devrais quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de désir. Que j'arrête de t'embrasser là ? Il déposa un baiser dans son cou. Ou là ? Il en déposa un autre à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ou encore là ? Il déposa sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle le fixa quand il se retira pour accrocher son regard. Alors tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ?

Elle le regarda encore un instant et passa une de ses mains dans son cou pour le rapprocher et prendre possession de sa bouche et s'accrocher à lui. Il se laissa faire et se laisser aller à cette étreinte limite sauvage. Elle descendit ses mains à la ceinture de son pantalon et le lui baissa sans préambule, elle posa ses deux mains sur ses fesses fermes pour sentir son désir grandissant. Quand elle sentit son sexe dur contre son intimité elle se frotta sans aucune honte contre lui, elle n'avait qu'une envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour là, tout de suite contre la paroi froide de cette caravane. Elle ne voulait pas quelque chose de tendre comme la veille, non elle voulait sentir le désir et la passion qu'il avait pour elle, comme la passion et le désir puissant qu'elle avait pour lui à cet instant.

Il dut le comprendre ou le sentir, elle ne saurait le dire, mais d'un coup elle se retrouva nue et ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille à sentir ce mur froid contre sa peau, son amant allant et venant dans son corps. Il la maintenait fermement contre son torse et elle sentait son souffle sur sa poitrine nue, cela lui déclenchait des milliers de frissons de plaisir et accentuait encore son envie de lui.

Elle sentait son souffle court tellement il se donnait à lui donner du plaisir. Jamais, jamais elle n'avait connu un tel plaisir, un tel bonheur dans les bras d'un homme. Il savait lui faire l'amour et lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle aimait. Elle sentit le plaisir monter d'un cran et se déhancha encore un peu plus sur lui. Il continuait à aller et venir et il pouvait la sentir se resserrer autour de lui. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas encore longtemps et un dernier coup de rein eu raison de lui et c'est ensemble qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme.

Ils restèrent un moment imbriqués l'un dans l'autre avant que Stephen ne l'a dépose au sol et l'embrasse tendrement. Il la regarda et posa son front contre le sien soupirant d'aise. Il avait envie de lui dire tellement de choses mais il n'osait pas, il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête pour tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle était importante pour lui, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle reparte en France, qu'il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui, qu'il était complètement fou amoureux d'elle...mais à la place il ferma les yeux et retint toutes ces paroles pour plus tard.

\- C'est la meilleure pause déjeuner que j'ai jamais eu. Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Je suis ravie que le menu du jour t'es plu. Lui répondit-elle sur le ton de la taquinerie.

\- Pour ton info je suis persuadé que le menu de demain me plaira aussi. Il marchait dans son jeu toujours en souriant.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Elle se libéra de son étreinte, ramassa ses affaires un peu partout et fila en salle de bains afin de se rafraîchir et de se rhabiller.

Il la suivit du regard et se mit à penser à la suite. Il avait eu un mal fou à la quitter hier soir après la magnifique journée qu'ils avaient passé ensembles. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir se passer d'elle dans quelques jours. En attendant il préférait ne pas y penser et profiter des instants qu'ils leur restaient. Ils n'avaient pas encore abordés l'après, mais il savait qu'ils allaient devoir le faire. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux dépassait largement le stade du coup de coeur et du lâcher prise, et quand il pensait son départ il sentait son coeur se serrer.

Si David entendait ses pensées il se moquerait gentiment, lui qui avait toujours dit qu'il ne tomberait plus jamais amoureux parce que la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, il c'était retrouvé marié en peu de temps et était tombé de haut par la suite. Mais la avec Emily tout était différent...elle était différente et rien que pour ça cette histoire méritait une autre fin qu'un simple au revoir à l'aéroport. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire ou ce qu'il allait lui dire mais il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il allait la laisser retrouver sa famille et ensuite il lui parlerait et lui ouvrirait son coeur.

* * *

Emily se réveilla angoissée après deux années loin de ses parents elle allait enfin les revoir et les serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait hâte et en même temps elle appréhendait beaucoup. Elle ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre alors elle y allait un peu à reculons. Stephen l'avait encouragé et lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler si elle avait le moindre soucis.

\- Et comment je fais, Mr l'acteur ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin. Je n'ai même pas votre numéro de téléphone...c'est vrai tu m'as mise dans ton lit et je n'ai même pas le droit d'avoir ton numéro...je suis sure que tu fais le coup à toutes les filles qui croisent ta route.

Il la regarda avec un grand sourire se disant qu'elle était vraiment différente. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement la força à reculer contre le mur pas très loin, et posa une main près de sa tête en se penchant vers son oreille.

\- C'est une erreur que je vais réparer tout de suite Melle la gagnante du concours. Il prit son téléphone des mains et enregistra son numéro. Voila c'est chose faite...et pour ton info tu es la seule à qui j'ai fais le coup...et j'en suis ravie. Il termina en l'embrassant avec un baiser passionné. On se voit ce soir ? Elle hocha la tête incapable de parler encore grisé par ce baiser.

Emily était devant la maison de son enfance, ses parents n'avaient jamais déménager depuis leur mariage. Ils étaient tombés amoureux de cette grande maison et y avaient élever leurs trois enfants. Elle avait de bons souvenirs dans cette maison avec son frere et sa sœur.

Elle s'avança dans l'allée et appuya d'un doigt sur la sonnette, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la porte ne s'ouvre sur sa mère. Elles se regardèrent un moment avant qu'elles ne se décident à se prendre dans les bras. Quand elle quitta ses bras Emily essuyait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Bonjour Maman. Dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Lui répondit sa mère en posant ses mains sur son visage pour être certaine qu'elle était vraiment la. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- Toi aussi. Emily se décala et aperçue son père à l'encadrement de la porte du salon qui attendait patiemment son tour avec les larmes aux yeux également, elle se dirigea vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras en le serrant fort. Tu m'as manqué aussi. Sa mère les rejoignit et ils se serrèrent tout les trois dans leurs bras.

Ils avaient passé des heures à parler de tout et de rien. Emily leur avait raconté sa vie en France ainsi que son travail au musée et ses cours qu'elle prenait en plus pour avoir encore plus de possibilités en rentrant ici l'an prochain. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle adorait vivre à Paris et que malgré les circonstances qui l'avaient faites partir elle ne regrettait pas son choix, la seule chose qu'elle regrettait c'était de leur avoir fait de la peine et de s'être brouillé avec sa sœur.

\- Même si ton départ a été difficile Emily, on a comprit pourquoi tu l'as fait...même si nous aurions largement préféré que tu restes avec nous. Lui expliqua son père d'un ton très calme en la regardant tendrement. Quand à ta sœur ça lui passera ne t'inquiète pas...quand tu seras de retour tout s'arrangera tu verras.

\- J'espère vraiment qu'elle pourra me pardonner. Répondit Emily. Et...merci...j'avais besoin de cette coupure, je...Thomas me manque à chaque minute...mais je sens que ça va mieux. Dit-elle la voix tremblante. Je suis allée le voir...et ce n'était pas aussi...dur que ce que j'imaginais.

\- Le temps guérit tout mon ange. Lui dit sa mère en prenant sa main. Tu verras un jour le chagrin s'estompera et quand tu penseras à lui se sera avec un sourire...il vit à travers toi Emily. Anabelle regardait sa fille avec amour ayant du mal à réaliser qu'elle était réellement devant elle. Il serait tellement fier de toi en ce moment.

Emily regardait ses parents avec amour, elle était heureuse de les voir et de pouvoir les serrer contre elle. Ce voyage finalement avait été bénéfique. Elle repartirait plus sereine qu'elle n'était arrivée et elle sentait que son retour se passerait bien malgré tout. Elle n'avait pas prévue de rester pour dîner mais elle n'eue pas le coeur à refuser quand ses parents lui demandèrent de rester avec un regard plein d'espoir qu'elle dise oui.

\- Alors qui est ce garçon à qui tu as dit que tu ne rentrais pas dîner ? Demanda son père. Comme à son habitude il ne prenait pas de chemin détourné et allait droit au but, cela lui rappelait ses années de lycée quand il surveillait ses fréquentations et ses petits copains.

\- C'est quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré par l'intermédiaire du concours que j'ai gagné pour venir ici. Leur expliqua Emily pas très à l'aise avec ce sujet.

\- Et c'est sérieux ?

\- Papa. Dit-elle d'une voix traînante. Je n'ai plus quinze ans et puis on se connaît à peine...de toute façon je repart dans quelques jours alors je ne sais pas trop...mais il est absolument charmant et j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours...c'est bizarre comme sensation...c'est un truc que je ne connaissait qu'avec Thomas. Dit-elle en baissant d'un ton réalisant ce que cela impliquait.

\- Eh bien ce garçon doit vraiment être spécial. Intervint sa mère. Ma chérie écoute ton coeur et vit ce que tu as envie de vivre. Lui conseilla sa mère. Emily hocha la tête et orienta la conversation vers un autre sujet, elle ne voulait pas trop parler de Stephen. Tout était flou pour elle alors expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre cette relation c'était mission impossible.

* * *

Stephen tournait comme un lion en cage depuis le coup de fil d'Emily. Il était ravi bien sûr qu'elle passe du temps avec ses parents, mais il était déçu de passer sa soirée seul. Les jours étaient comptés avant qu'elle ne reparte et il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Il lui avait demandé de venir passer la nuit chez lui et il avait l'impression que le temps c'était arrêté, il était comme un enfant le soir de Noel avant de déballer ses cadeaux impatient et excité.

Il pensait de plus en plus à elle et au fait qu'il était bien avec elle. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien avec quelqu'un, même pas avec sa femme. Quand il l'avait rencontré il sortait d'une relation difficile et il avait le cœur brisé, Cassandra était arrivé au bon moment avec sa bonne humeur et son sourire. Mais une fois marié le conte de fée avait vite tourné au cauchemar et son rôle dans cette série avait précipité leur divorce, elle avait refusé de le suivre à Vancouver et lui ne voulait plus faire d'effort, ils avaient donc décidé d'un commun accord de divorcer et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître ça avait été la meilleure décision de toute sa vie.

Quand il comparait sa relation avec Emily qui datait de quelques jours et son mariage qui avait duré deux ans, il n'y avait pas photo cela n'avait rien à voir. C'est pour ça qu'il appréhendait son départ prochain, il savait qu'il avait peut-être devant lui la femme de sa vie et il avait peur qu'elle lui échappe s'il ne lui disait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il avait peur, peur qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose que lui ou que finalement tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus depuis une semaine ne voulait rien dire de plus pour elle qu'une parenthèse enchantée.

Il devait lui dire, il allait lui dire...ce soir ou demain mais il allait lui dire qu'il voulait continuer à la voir, à avoir de ses nouvelles, à pouvoir lui téléphoner quand elle lui manquerait de trop. Oui il se sentait prêt à ouvrir son coeur de nouveau à une femme et à peut être espérer plus que quelques jours de relation. Maintenant restait à espérer qu'Emily soit sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

* * *

Emily avait passé une excellente journée avec ses parents et elle leurs avait promit de revenir les voir. Elle restait encore quelques jours à Vancouver et avait prévu de passer encore du temps avec eux, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait prolongé son séjour. Les revoir lui avait rappelé tout l'amour qu'ils partageaient avant la mort de son frère et la complicité qui les unissaient.

Ils n'avaient fait qu'effleurer le sujet de son départ soudain d'il y a deux ans mais au moins ils avaient passés un bon moment, la seule ombre restant sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas encore tenter de la contacter mais elle avait prévu de le faire avant son départ, elle voulait la voir et pouvoir mettre les choses à plat avec elle. Elle savait que se ne serait pas chose facile mais elle devait au moins essayer. Ses parents avaient réussit à comprendre son choix, elle espérait qu'Abby le comprendrait aussi.

Elle passa en vitesse par sa chambre d'hôtel, prit quelques affaires pour la nuit et fonça chez Stephen qui lui avait énormément manqué toute la journée. Elle avait pensé à lui à chaque instant même quand elle était avec ses parents. Elle aurait bien voulut qu'il l'accompagne pour la soutenir mais elle n'avait pas osé lui demander. Déjà qu'il l'avait accompagné pour aller sur la tombe de Thomas, elle ne voulait pas abuser, en plus elle n'était pas sure qu'il aurait accepté.

Quand elle pensait à ces derniers jours sa tête tournait un peu. Elle avait été le centre d'attention durant cinq jours, elle avait rencontré des personnes attachantes qui s'investissaient dans la lutte contre le cancer, elle avait rencontré un homme charmant qui la faisait complètement craquer et pour couronner le tout elle s'était réconciliée avec ses parents. La vie pouvait être surprenante parfois et changer à un moment où on ne s'y attendait le moins.

Elle avait prit un taxi depuis son l'hôtel et en moins de vingt minutes elle sonnait à la porte de Stephen qui s'ouvrit rapidement. Il la fit entrer sans tarder et la plaqua contre la porte pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. Lui dit-il dans le creux de son oreille qu'il mordillait. Alors c'était comment ? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Hum...toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Réussit-elle à répondre. C'était bien...mais...plus tard. Elle le repoussa légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Leurs yeux s'encrèrent et plus rien ne comptait à par eux. Ils sentirent tout les deux un désir puissant prendre possession d'eux et il l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

Ils étaient enlacés et Stephen lui raconta sa journée qui n'avait rien eue d'extraordinaire. Il lui avait avoué que cela lui avait fait bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas sur le plateau avec lui et n'avait eu qu'une envie de toute la journée, la retrouver.

\- Alors c'était comment ? Elle n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet de la visite chez ses parents et il espérait que tout c'était bien passé.

\- C'était bien...non en fait c'était super bien. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Ça m'a fait du bien de les revoir après tout ce temps...ils m'avaient manqué. J'ai pu les serrer dans mes bras et j'ai eu l'impression de rentrer à la maison...c'était bizarre.

Stephen l'écoutait attentivement et pouvait voir dans son regard qu'elle était vraiment heureuse, il était content pour elle. Il savait qu'elle appréhendait beaucoup cette visite et il pu constater qu'elle avait un poids en moins sur les épaules.

\- Je suis content pour toi. Fit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa main. Tu as vu ta sœur ? En posant sa question il put voir un voile de tristesse passer sur son visage.

\- Non pas encore...je vais l'appeler...mais je sais d'avance sa réponse. Dit-elle résigné. Elle va m'envoyer balader en me disant qu'elle n'a plus de sœur...c'est ce qu'elle me dit à chaque fois. Il sentit sa voix faiblir aux dernières paroles et resserra son étreinte sur sa taille.

\- Si tu veux...je peux venir avec toi...enfin le jour où..Osa-t-il lui dire, il savait qu'elle avait peur de se retrouver seule avec sa sœur et il c'était dit que si elle acceptait il serait ravi de l'accompagner.

\- Tu es vraiment parfait. Dit-elle dans un souffle en le regardant. Mais...je pense que c'est mieux si j'y vais seule. Mais merci beaucoup.

\- De rien. Il caressa sa joue en la regardant intensément. Je veux simplement être présent pour toi Em et je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi alors...qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il paniqué.

\- Rien...c'est juste que c'était le surnom que me donnait mon frere...il n'y avait que lui pour m'appeler comme ça. Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malgré tout.

\- Je...je suis désolé, je ne...

\- Non c'est rien. Elle posa une main sur sa joue. Ça me fait du bien de l'entendre à nouveau. Elle s'approcha et lui donna un tendre baiser. Ça ne me fait pas de la peine, au contraire. Il la regarda encore un instant et lui rendit son baiser. S'en suivirent beaucoup d'autres qui les amenèrent bien plus loin.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **La suite sera postée la semaine prochaine mais je ne sais pas quand, tout dépendra de vos reviews. Parce que plus j'ai de reviews et plus je poste vite...c'est ma motivation.**

 **Bon long week-end à ceux qui font le pont et bon courage à ceux qui travaillent.**

 **A bientôt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici de retour pour le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction. Je sais que certains l'attendent avec impatience.**

 **Merci à Fen, Titi, Olicity-love, Lavigne126, Anaksouu et les guests pour leurs reviews et à qui je ne peux répondre par MP.**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec celui la et je sais pas pourquoi. Enfin il est la et plus tôt que prévu, je pensais le poster demain matin mais c'est ma façon de vous dire merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages.**

 **Bon assez de bavardage, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours de suite maintenant qu'Emily rendait visite à ses parents et elle avait l'impression de revivre. Ils discutaient, allaient au cimetière, faisaient des choses anodines comme aller au supermarché ou cuisiner mais c'était des moments qui leur avaient manqués à tout les trois alors ils en profitaient. Emily avait encore trois jours à Vancouver, le temps était donc compté. Cependant cette journée marqua un tournant, en arrivant chez ses parents elle tomba sur sa sœur. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle devait être présente et apparemment Abby non plus.

\- Bonjour Abby. Dit Emily en s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle sentit la réticence de sa sœur mais elle se laissa faire quand même.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais à Vancouver. Dit-elle durement. Tu es rentrée pour de bon ?

\- Je suis arrivée il y a quelques jours...j'ai gagné un concours et...

\- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Abby. Tu es ici parce que tu as gagné un concours ! Donc tu repart bientôt ? Emily hocha la tête. Ben oui bien évidemment ! Tu ne changeras pas Emily, tu ne penses qu'à toi, nous tu t'en moques !

\- Abby attend ! Lui dit Emily en la rattrapant à la porte. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'appeler mais j'ai préféré passer du temps avec papa et maman d'abord...je n'étais pas sure que tu veuilles me voir et j'avais besoin de voir les parents avant. Abby la fixait et l'écoutait attentivement.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis...tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Elle tourna les talons et quitta la maison. Emily fixait la porte désemparée, elle avait tout fait de travers. Elle sentit son père entourer ses épaules et la ramener vers le salon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie ça va s'arranger. Laisse lui du temps...tu sais comment elle est. Ça lui passera. Essaya de la rassurer son père.

\- Elle m'en veux Papa et je la comprends mais je pensais qu'elle serait plus réceptive que ça. Elle retenait ses larmes mais c'était difficile. À ce moment elle ne pensait qu'à une seule personne capable de la comprendre et de la réconforter. Je...je vais rentrer...j'ai besoin d'air, je suis désolée. Dit-elle à ses parents.

\- Ma chérie. Sa mère prit la parole pour la première fois. Ta sœur t'aime c'est pour ça qu'elle est si dure avec toi...mais ça va s'arranger. Vous allez venir dîner et on passera un bon moment...tu verras. Rajouta sa mère en voyant son air perplexe.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de ça maman.

\- Demain soir à vingt heures. Un dîner en famille ça fait longtemps. Emily acquiesça avec un léger sourire ne voulant pas décevoir sa mère. Oh ma chérie...demande à ce jeune homme qui te fait tourner la tête de venir aussi...se sera une bonne occasion de le rencontrer. Lui dit Anabelle avec un sourire franc.

\- Ok maman je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ça. Elle embrassa ses parents et quitta leur maison. Elle avait décidé de rentrer à pied, le chemin était un peu long mais cela lui ferait du bien et elle espérait ainsi se vider la tête. De toute façon Stephen n'avait pas encore finit sa journée alors autant en profiter pour se balader un peu et prendre l'air.

Elle repensait à la période où son frère était mort, de toute sa vie, elle n'avait connu un tel désespoir. Elle avait perdue une partie d'elle même et ne la retrouverait peut-être jamais. Elle avait géré son deuil de la façon dont elle pensait la mieux pour elle. C'est vrai qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait pensé à ses parents ou à sa sœur, eux aussi venaient de perdre Thomas et souffraient comme elle.

Seulement elle s'était enfermée dans son chagrin et n'avait rien vu d'autre. Abby avait raison elle avait été égoïste, elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle en partant. Elle avait pensé à soigner son coeur brisé et à son chagrin mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que sa famille aurait eu besoin d'elle pour faire leur travail de deuil. Elle se détesta sur l'instant pour n'avoir pensé qu'à sa petite personne. Elle s'arrêta sur un banc pour s'assoir ayant sentit d'un coup une nausée monter, elle eu du mal à reprendre sa respiration devant cette prise de conscience. Elle en avait toujours plus ou moins voulu à sa sœur de l'avoir mal traité à la mort de leur frère mais en fait c'est elle qui les avait abandonné, Abby avait raison. Elle sentit des larmes coulées sur ses joues et une vague de tristesse la submergea.

Elle pleura un long moment avant que son téléphone ne sonne, un léger sourire marqua son visage au nom affiché sur l'écran. À croire qu'il devait sentir qu'elle n'était pas bien.

\- Hey...salut. Dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

\- Hey. Répondit-elle la voix cassée d'avoir pleuré. A son ton il comprit que ça n'allait pas et une certaine inquiétude prit possession de lui.

\- Em qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle ne se fit pas prier et lui raconta sa rencontre avec sa sœur. Ou es-tu ?

\- Stephen ça va aller. Dit-elle d'une voix traînante. Je vais...mieux et j'avais bes...

\- Où es-tu ? Insista-t-il. Elle finit par lui dire et il lui promit d'arriver le plus vite possible .

Elle raccrocha et admira le paysage, elle adorait cette ville et elle admettait enfin que tout ici lui manquait. Sa famille, ses amis, sa vie d'avant et maintenant elle pouvait y ajouter Mr l'acteur, elle sourit à ce surnom. Elle avait fuit il y'a deux ans pensant que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin...être seule pour gérer, mais en fait elle avait eu besoin d'eux...et seulement d'eux. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à ses côtés et un bras se poser sur ses épaules, en tournant la tête elle tomba sur deux yeux bleus qui la regardaient avec compassion. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et apprécia d'avoir quelqu'un qui la soutenait. Ils restèrent un long moment assis sans rien dire.

\- Et si on rentrait ? Demanda Stephen au bout d'un moment. Elle hocha la tête et se laissa guider vers sa voiture.

* * *

Quand ils se présentèrent devant la porte des parents d'Emily, Stephen fut prit d'une bouffée d'angoisse. Il avait accepté de l'accompagner et avait dit oui sans réfléchir. Il voulait passer le plus de temps avec elle et ne voulait surtout pas la laisser seule pour affronter cette soirée. La veille quand il l'avait rejointe il avait vu une pâle copie de son Emily et il lui avait fallut des trésors de patience pour qu'elle lui raconte absolument tout ce qui c'était passé. Elle lui avait alors avoué qu'elle pensait s'être trompé en partant vivre en France et que finalement elle comprenait la colère de sa sœur.

Il savait qu'Abby serait présente et il ne voulait pas retrouver Emily dans le même état que la veille, il venait ici en tant que garde du corps émotionnel. Mais il devait avouer qu'il était très impatient de rencontrer sa famille et de pouvoir échanger avec ses parents pour leur dire quelle fille extraordinaire ils avaient.

Il lui tenait la main fermement et la serra un peu plus fort pour lui donner du courage. Il savait qu'elle appréhendait beaucoup cette soirée après ce qu'il c'était passé la veille et voulait qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant qu'elle ne sonne et lui glissa à l'oreille.

\- Courage mon coeur tout va bien se passer...et puis n'oublie pas je suis la. Elle leva son regard vers lui et lui fit un tendre baiser sur les lèvres en lui murmurant merci. Il n'eût pas l'occasion de lui répondre que la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'âge moyen qui les regardait d'un air enjoué.

Emily rentra sans rien demander et entraîna Stephen avec elle. Elle fit les présentations avec son père et il put sentir une certaine méfiance dans son regard et dans sa poignée de mains. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivé de la mère d'Emily qui le prit dans ses bras sans se poser de questions en le remerciant d'être venu. Emily ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, elles avaient le même regard et le même sourire. Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon et constatèrent qu'ils étaient les premiers arrivés ce qui tranquillisa un peu sa compagne, mais le répit fut de courte durée car à peine assis la sonnette retentit de nouveau annonçant l'arrivée d'Abby et de son mari.

Stephen put sentir Emily se tendre et lui prit délicatement la main pour la soutenir et la détendre. Il vit apparaître à la porte une jeune femme qui ressemblait à Emily dans sa façon de se déplacer. Abby s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte quand elle aperçue sa sœur, son mari remarqua la réticence de sa femme et décida de faire le premier pas en se dirigeant vers sa belle-sœur, la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Emily, je suis content de te revoir. Dit Daniel en l'admirant. Tu es magnifique la vie parisienne te réussit vraiment.

\- Merci moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir. Lui dit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte. Daniel je te présente Stephen mon...Elle s'arrêta ne sachant pas vraiment qualifier leur relation.

\- Son ami. Dit-il à son secours. Ravi de te rencontrer Daniel. Emily le remercia d'un regard auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil, il se tourna vers Abby. Je suppose que tu es Abby. Dit-il en lui tendant une main. Elle ne répondit rien et fut à peine polie avec Emily et Stephen.

\- Je vais voir si maman a besoin d'aide. Dit-elle en quittant la pièce qu'elle laissa dans un silence pesant.

\- Désolé. Dit Daniel en s'adressant au couple. Elle...elle a un peu de mal avec ton retour et...

\- Non c'est rien. Dit Emily. Je comprends...je ne m'attendais pas à de grandes effusions...tout va bien je t'assure. Dit-elle une fois de plus en voyant le regard de son beau-frère. Aller allons voir ce que maman nous a préparé. Dit-elle en entraînant Stephen à sa suite. Ma mère est un vrai cordon bleu.

Le repas se passa dans un silence assez pesant, entrecoupé de questions pour essayer de détendre un peu l'ambiance. Stephen et Daniel essayaient de lancer des sujets de conversations mais à chaque fois c'était un échec. Abby restait fermée à toute discussion, Emily était dépitée et ne se sentait pas à sa place et leurs parents étaient désolés de la tournure de ce repas. Stephen et Daniel commentaient le dernier match de base ball quand Abby prit la parole d'une voix pleine de rancoeur.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Elle s'adressait à Emily qui la regarda surprise qu'elle lui parle enfin. On avait pas besoin de toi ! Tu nous as laissé tomber quand on avait le plus besoin de toi ! Sa voix était pleine de colère, Emily encaissait, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de vider son sac, d'instinct elle saisit la main de Stephen.

\- Oh comme c'est mignon, tu as besoin de ton "ami" pour entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ? Tu crois vraiment que personne ne l'a reconnu !? C'est pour ça que tu es venue...pour nous montrer que tu avais un petit ami célèbre et que tu valais mieux que nous ?! Tu es la à faire la belle, mais quand tu vas repartir tu nous oublieras comme tu l'as fait la première fois ! Alors je n'ai pas envie de faire des efforts pour toi ! Tu ne mérites pas que papa et maman te pardonnent ton silence...tu as été égoïste ! Ton chagrin était plus important que le notre ? Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdue Thomas, c'était mon frère aussi et je l'aimais...Papa et Maman avaient besoin de toi et tu es partie! Tu étais partie Emily ! Partie ! Abby sentit une main sur son épaule et reprit conscience, elle regarda chaque personne à cette table et vit leurs mines déconfites réalisant qu'elle venait de vider son sac devant tout le monde. D'un coup elle se sentit très mal à l'aise. Désolée Stephen pour le spectacle. Dit-elle avant de se lever et de quitter la table.

Personne n'osait dire un mot après ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister. La mère d'Emily pleurait doucement, son père était à ses côtés pour la consoler, Daniel ne savait pas quoi dire et regardait Stephen d'un air désolé, et Emily pleurait elle aussi en silence se raccrochant toujours à Stephen. Daniel fit un geste pour aller voir sa femme, mais Emily l'arrêta.

\- Laisse j'y vais. Dit-elle d'une voix cassée. Elle prit la direction du jardin ou sa sœur c'était réfugiée. Elle la chercha un moment et la trouva tout au fond, à côté de ce qui était quand ils étaient enfants leur cachette secrète. Elle s'approcha doucement pour voir sa sœur continuer à pleurer doucement.

\- Je suis désolée Abby...pour tout...tu as raison je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à vous. Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. J'étais tellement anéantie que je n'ai pas pensé que je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir. Mais tu semblais tellement forte quand c'est arrivé que j'ai pensé que tu saurais gérer sans moi...

\- Forte ? Tu pensais que j'étais forte ? Mais Emily je venais de perdre mon frère comment voulais-tu que je sois forte ? Oh mais pardon ce n'était pas mon jumeaux c'est vrai ! Toi seule avait le monopole de la tristesse et des larmes ! J'ai été toute seule pour aider papa et maman à aller mieux, c'est moi qui les accompagnait tout les jours sur la tombe de Thomas, c'est moi qui ai vidé ses affaires de sa chambre à l'université et ici...pas toi ! Dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas eu le choix parce que tu n'étais pas la ! Abby c'était approché de sa sœur en pointant un doigt dans sa direction. Et tu penses qu'en venant ici avec ton acteur tout va être oublié et qu'on va repartir sur de bonnes bases ? Et bien j'ai un scoop...moi je ne pardonne pas. Elle la fixa un instant et tourna les talons pour rentrer.

Emily resta un moment dans le jardin à réfléchir à ce qu'Abby lui avait dit et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Maintenant ne restait plus qu'à elle de tout faire pour que sa sœur lui pardonne. Elle prit le chemin de la maison et retrouva ses parents ainsi que Stephen qui l'attendaient au salon en prenant un café, notant que sa sœur et Daniel étaient déjà partis. Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce son regard s'encra dans celui de son compagnon et sans savoir comment il se retrouvait à la serrer contre lui. Elle resserra son étreinte sur sa taille et se laissa aller. Ses parents les regardaient avec un petit sourire complice en se disant que sa fille avait certainement trouvé l'homme fait pour elle.

\- On rentre quand tu veux. Lui glissa Stephen à l'oreille. Elle hocha la tête et dit au revoir à ses parents en leur promettant de les appeler le lendemain.

Le trajet se fit en silence et Stephen ne posa pas la question mais il avait prit la direction de son appartement, elle avait besoin de se retrouver dans un endroit avec de la vie et pas dans une chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle. Elle ne dit rien et se laissa guider, elle passa par la salle de bains et vint se coucher en se collant contre Stephen qui l'accueillit sans se faire prier dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée. C'était la première phrase qu'elle prononçait depuis qu'ils étaient partis de chez ses parents. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'imaginais la soirée.

\- Em, c'est rien...c'est moi qui suis désolé pour toi. Tout ce que tu as entendu ce soir était dur et violent...mais je pense que c'était nécessaire. Elle se redressa et le fixa ne comprenant pas. Abby avait besoin de vider son sac et tu avais besoin d'entendre ce qu'elle te reprochait. Ça vous permettra d'avancer...au moins tu sais ce qu'elle pense de toi.

\- Oui tu as sans doute raison. Dit-elle en se couchant sur le dos pour contempler le plafond. Mais ça n'en ai pas moins blessant. Souffla-t-elle. Tu l'aurais vu dans le jardin, elle était...folle de rage...je ne reconnaissais pas ma sœur. Elle qui a toujours été gentille et attentionnée...même si nous avons toujours eu des relations compliquées on s'aimaient, mais la j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir à faire à une étrangère.

\- Tu sais chacun gère le deuil a sa façon. Ta sœur est en rage contre le monde entier, tes parents se raccrochent l'un à l'autre et toi tu es partie...

\- C'est un jugement que j'entends dans ta voix ? Demanda-t-elle un peu trop durement.

\- Non Emily jamais je ne ferais ça, mais tu ne peux pas nier le fait, que ton départ à ébranlé ta famille et que ça été une fuite en avant...parce que ça n'a rien réglé...ton frère n'est plus là mais ton chagrin lui est toujours là. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que maintenant que tu sais tout ce qu'ils ont du supporter pendant ton absence, tu peux réparer les tords que tu as causé et essayer de te réconcilier avec ta sœur.

\- Elle ne me pardonnera jamais mon départ, elle a été très claire ce soir. Dit-elle résigné.

\- Peut être mais tu dois tout faire pour essayer...et si ça ne marche pas tu auras au moins essayé. Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et la prit dans ses bras pour s'endormir. Mais on ne ferra rien ce soir alors bonne nuit mon ange. Elle se blottit contre lui et sourit tendrement au surnom qu'il venait de lui donner, il avait raison elle allait faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour se faire pardonner, le chemin serait long et difficile mais pas insurmontable.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin elle était seule dans le lit. En se concentrant un peu elle entendit du bruit à la cuisine. Elle se leva, passa par la salle de bains pour voir les dégâts de la veille sur son visage. Elle prit ensuite le chemin de la cuisine et se posta à l'entrée en admirant le tableau devant elle, Stephen en pantalon de sweat, torse nu préparant ce qu'elle imaginait leur petit déjeuner. Elle ne résista pas longtemps et le rejoignit en se collant à son dos et en passant ses mains sur son torse. Il prit une de ses mains pour y déposer un baiser, elle en fit de même dans son dos.

\- Bonjour jolie blonde. Lui dit-il en se retournant et en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Bien dormit ? À sa grimace il comprit que la nuit avait été difficile. C'est prêt dans cinq minutes, installe toi. Il lui indiqua le comptoir où il avait déjà dressé la table.

\- Tu es parfait, tu serais presque bon à marier. Dit-elle en rigolant. Enfin pas que je veux dire que toi et moi...on va se marier ou qu'on pourrait le faire mais...

\- J'ai compris Em. Dit-il en éclatant de rire. Et pour ton info j'ai déjà été marié. Fit-il servant le café.

\- C'est vrai ? Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Parce que apparemment tu ne l'es plus ? D'un coup la panique l'envahit. Tu ne l'es plus n'est-ce pas ? Je vais pas voir débarquer une brune hystérique comme la dernière fois dans ta caravane ? Demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.

\- Non Emily je ne le suis plus depuis un moment déjà...alors respire. Lui dit-il avec un sourire réconfortant. Et pour répondre à ta question ce n'était pas une femme qui me convenait, on avait pas les mêmes buts et elle a refusé de me suivre ici quand j'ai décroché mon rôle dans la série. Cela a sonné la fin de mon mariage...fin de l'histoire.

\- Oh je suis désolée. Dit-elle sincèrement. C'est toujours difficile de finir une histoire.

\- Ne le sois pas...ce n'était pas la bonne c'est tout. Dit-il en la regardant si intensément qu'elle en fut gênée et baissa la tête d'un air timide. Ils commencèrent à déjeuner en silence et Stephen se décida à aborder le sujet épineux...Abby. Que comptes-tu faire pour ta sœur ?

\- Je vais aller voir ce matin...à son bureau au moins là bas elle ne pourra pas me hurler dessus. Dit-elle dépitée. Et je vais m'excuser encore et encore tu as raison...j'ai fuis...je dois réparer mes erreurs. Il la regarda avec un grand sourire fier d'elle. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

\- Je suis fier de toi. Lui dit-il simplement, elle rougit légèrement et se leva pour débarrasser son assiette. Il la suivit dans son geste et se retrouva contre son dos à l'évier. Emily...il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement tout les deux...ton départ approche et je...

\- Je sais. Dit-elle en se retournant d'un coup. Je sais...et on va le faire...je te le promets, mais avant je...

\- Ouais je sais. Alors tu files voir ton démon de sœur et tu reviens vite vers moi. Elle le fixa surprise de ses paroles mais un sourire étira ses lèvres qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser.

\- Je fais vite...promis.

* * *

Quand elle se présenta devant le bureau d'Abby, Emily n'était plus du tout sure d'elle. Était-ce vraiment la meilleure solution ? Devait-elle vraiment la confronter ? Elle avait tout essayé la patience, la colère, l'ignorance rien n'avait marché. Alors peut-être qu'une dispute était une solution, de toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être pire...

Elle frappa d'une main fébrile et entra. Abby avait le nez plongé dans ses dossiers et ne vit pas de suite l'identité de son visiteur. Elle releva la tête quand elle reconnue la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle à Emily apparemment pas contente de sa visite surprise. Cette dernière referma la portée derrière elle et s'approcha du bureau où elle prit place sur un des fauteuils.

\- Je suis venue te parler...tu as vidé ton sac hier et tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. Reconnue-t-elle. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment entendu ce que j'avais à te dire.

\- Rien de ce que tu me diras ne me fera changer d'avis. Abby plongea de nouveau dans ses dossiers.

\- Je sais mais je dois au moins essayer. J'ai été égoïste, tu avais raison, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et à mon chagrin. Quand Thomas est mort j'ai perdu ma moitié et j'étais dévastée...et au lieu de me tourner vers toi, j'ai fuis. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage de continuer. Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être avec vous et de voir votre chagrin et vos larmes...c'était trop dur...mais le pire de tout c'est que...Elle hésita à continuer mais elle se devait d'être honnête avec elle si elle voulait un jour retrouver une relation normale avec sa sœur. C'est que j'estimais que votre peine ne pouvait pas être aussi grande que la mienne...parce que...

\- Parce que Thomas n'étais pas notre double ? La coupa Abby. Emily acquiesça timidement. Et bien tu t'es trompée Emily. Notre peine est aussi intense que la tienne...Abby souffla de frustration et se pinça l'arrêt du nez pour essayer de se calmer un peu, elle voulait pour une fois essayer d'avoir une conversation avec sa petite sœur sans se hurler dessus. Emily...je ne te reproche pas d'être partie...enfin pas vraiment...ce que je te reproche c'est ton silence et ta fuite en avant...tu es partie du jour au lendemain sans rien dire ! Tu as laissé un mot pour simple explication...on méritait mieux que ça. Sa voix c'était légèrement adoucie. Mais la ou je t'en veux vraiment c'est de m'avoir laissé tombé...tu es partie sans te demander ce qu'on allait devenir...papa et maman ont mis des mois avant de pouvoir prononcer ton prénom sans pleurer...perdre Thomas avait été dur mais ils s'étaient fait une raison...mais te perdre toi après lui...ça été le coup de grâce Emily. On avait besoin de toi pour surmonter tout ça, on avait besoin de voir Thomas à travers toi et se dire qu'il était là quelque part à travers tes yeux et ton sourire...mais surtout moi j'avais besoin de toi...j'avais besoin de ma petite sœur. Elle avait finit les larmes aux yeux et la voix chevrotante.

Emily mit quelques instant à réaliser et à assimiler toutes ces informations. Elle avait vraiment semé la pagaille.

\- Je suis désolée Abby...je ne pensais pas que...que je comptais autant pour toi.

\- Quoi ?! Mais Emily tu es ma petite sœur et je t'aime...c'est vrai qu'on a souvent été en conflit toutes les deux mais c'est parce que je voulais toujours le meilleur pour toi. Comment peux-tu penser que je ne t'aime pas ?

\- Tu ne peux pas nier quand on étaient plus jeune que si Thomas n'était pas la on passait notre temps à se chamailler.

\- Non c'est vrai. Répondit Abby avec un sourire. Mais c'était ma façon de te montrer que j'étais la aussi...toi et Thomas...vous étiez tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre...c'est comme si je ne comptais pas à vos yeux...enfin surtout aux tiens, Thomas l'avait comprit mais toi tu ne voyais que lui. Elle marqua une pause s'apprêtant à avouer une chose horrible. Alors quand il est mort...je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion pour nous de se rapprocher et de faire enfin des trucs ensembles rien que toutes les deux...mais tu es partie et tu m'as laissé, et je me suis retrouvée toute seule.

\- Oh Abby je suis tellement désolée...je ne pensais pas que tu étais si mal. Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Je ne serais pas partie...

\- Mais parce que j'avais souhaité pendant des années avoir la chance de pouvoir être seulement avec toi...et la on venait de perdre notre frère...je me sentais responsable de sa mort.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est ridicule ! Tu sais bien que personne n'est responsable de ça...c'est...c'est comme ça c'est tout.

Elles restèrent un moment dans le silence le plus total à réfléchir et à penser à ce qui venait de se dire dans ce bureau. Elles avaient enfin mis des mots sur ce qui les éloignaient et le constat était plutôt amer et difficile à avaler. Pendant des années elles s'étaient faites la guerre alors que finalement elles s'aimaient profondément. Elles avaient souffert chacune atrocement et il avait fallut un malheur et deux années de silence pratiquement total pour qu'enfin elles arrivent à se parler et à être honnêtes l'une envers l'autre.

\- Tu crois que tu pourras me pardonner un jour ? Demanda Abby. Emily releva la tête vers elle étonnée de sa question.

\- Et toi tu pourras me pardonner ? Abby...je crois qu'on devrait mettre tout ça de côté et essayer de repartir du bon pied on a trop souffert et on devrait le faire pour Thomas...il n'aimerait pas nous voir nous déchirer comme ça.

\- Tu as raison, il aurait détesté nous voir comme ça. Dit-elle songeuse. On va essayer de se construire une relation toutes les deux...pour lui.

\- Non Abby...pour nous. On est plus que toutes les deux maintenant on doit se serrer les coudes. Abby se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour du bureau pour venir serrer sa sœur dans ses bras. Emily bien que surprise se laissa faire et apprécia cette étreinte, sa sœur n'étant pas vraiment démonstrative.

Apres un moment Abby desserra son étreinte et regarda Emily dans les yeux

\- Merci d'avoir fait le premier pas. Emily acquiesça avec un léger sourire. Tu repart bientôt ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Dans deux jours. Souffla-t-elle. Le retour va être difficile...quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant Abby avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Rien, juste que ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Expliqua-t-elle en parlant de Stephen.

\- Ouais...on a pas encore abordé le fameux sujet du "qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant"...Elle laissa sa phrase en suspends perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Écoute...je sais que je suis mal placé pour te donner des conseils, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu comptes pour lui. Il passé un dîner horrible avec nous et il ne s'est pas sauvé en courant. Dit-elle en rigolant. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas prendre de décision hâtive et bien réfléchir à ce que tu veux...et puis il est plutôt craquant, ce qui ne gâche rien. Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Emily fixa sa sœur un instant et laissa ses conseils faire son chemin dans son esprit. Elle avait peut-être raison apres tout, si elle s'écoutait elle mettrait un stop à cette histoire avant de trop souffrir mais elle ne pouvait nier que rien que d'y penser, elle sentait son coeur se briser.

\- On verra. Reprit-elle simplement. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour trouver l'amour...je suis venue ici pour essayer de réparer mes erreurs. Expliqua-t-elle clairement à sa sœur. Et j'espère avoir réussit, du moins avec les parents c'est le cas...

\- Avec moi aussi Emily...écoute on a encore du chemin à faire on va pas se mentir, mais pour une fois depuis longtemps on été honnêtes l'une envers l'autre et on veux que ça marche alors c'est déjà bien non ? On garde contact et quand tu seras de retour on essaiera de construire une vraie relation. Emily acquiesça avec un grand sourire et prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Tu as raison, un jour à la fois. Bon je vais te laisser travailler...et je t'appelle avant de partir...et après aussi. Dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Ok. Abby la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et la regarda partir le coeur serré malgré tout.

* * *

Emily passa par son hôtel avant de rejoindre Stephen. Elle l'avait appelé à peine sortit de chez Abby. Elle était tellement heureuse du dénouement qu'elle avait voulut le partager avec lui sans attendre. Il en fut heureux pour elle et lui demanda de rentrer vite. Les jours passaient et leur temps était compté.

Elle avait décidé de rendre sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle passait plus de temps chez Stephen qu'à son hôtel et elle voulait passer les derniers jours chez lui, il lui en restait deux en sa compagnie et elle ne voulait pas en gâcher une minute. Elle prépara sa valise en vitesse et en moins d'une heure elle avait rendue sa chambre et sonnait chez Stephen. Il fut étonné de la voir arrivée avec ses affaires mais fut heureux quand elle lui annonça se décision, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle.

\- Ce qui veux donc dire que durant les prochaines quarante huit heures tu vas rester ici, avec moi...et rien qu'avec moi ? Demanda-t-il en la prenant par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui.

\- Tout a fait. Dit-elle en passant ses bras dans son cou. Écoute. Sa voix se fit d'un coup plus grave. Je sais qu'on doit parler tout les deux mais pour être honnête je n'en ai pas envie...parce que ça veux dire que tout est bientôt finit et je ne veux pas...je veux pouvoir profiter des derniers moments sans être triste ou en colère ou...je sais pas trop quoi.

\- Ok. Dit-il d'une voix traînante. Et que proposes-tu dans ce cas ?

\- Qu'on en parle peu de temps avant mon départ.

\- Ok si c'est ce que tu veux...même si j'aurais préféré avoir cette discussion avant...mais ok, on va profiter des derniers moments comme tu voudras. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou. Quand dois-tu voir tes parents ? Il continuait à déposer de tendres baisers tout le long de son cou remontant vers son oreille et cet endroit si sensible qu'il avait découvert et qui la rendait toute chose.

\- Demain midi on doit déjeuner tout les trois et...Elle perdit ses mots sous l'effet de ses baisers. Et...et toi tu as des obligations. Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Non rien du tout...j'ai tout annulé pour rester avec toi. Il finit sa phrase contre ses lèvres et la souleva pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

* * *

Alors raconte moi un peu cette visite de ce matin. Dit Stephen en se retournant vers elle. Elle changea de position pour lui faire face et mit un bras sous sa tête afin d'être mieux installé.

\- C'était...bizarre. Confia-t-elle. C'est la plus grande conversation qu'on a eu depuis des années...et ça bien avant la mort de Thomas. En fait on ne se comprenait pas parce qu'on ne s'écoutait pas, pour la première fois on été honnête l'une envers l'autre...et ça fait du bien. Il la regardait avec un grand sourire.

\- Je suis content pour toi. Dit-il d'une voix tendre en la fixant. Tu le mérites.

\- Merci...on va aller doucement et essayer de se créer un nouveau lien et faire table rase du passé. On le doit à mes parents et à Thomas. Dit-elle d'une petite voix en évoquant son frere. Stephen...je voulais te dire merci...pour tout. Elle fit un sourire gênée. Je...je t'ai entraîné dans une histoire de famille incroyable et je...enfin je ne voulais pas ça...mais sans toi ça n'aurait pas été la même chose. Et puis merci pour ce merveilleux séjour, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. J'ai découvert un univers que je ne connaissais pas et tout ce travail que tu fais pour ton association c'est fantastique. Je ne pensais pas trouver un homme si généreux en venant ici. Elle jouait avec son doigt qui traînait sur son oreiller. Et...tu vas beaucoup me manquer quand je serais à Paris.

\- Toi aussi tu vas beaucoup me manquer quand tu seras à Paris. Lui dit-il au bout d'un moment. Emily tu sais qu'on pourrait envisager de...Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour qu'il arrête de parler.

\- Non s'il te plaît. Fit-elle d'une voix faible. Pas maintenant...je veux profiter de toi et de rien d'autre...on verra plus tard. Il hocha la tête et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser, il l'entraîna avec lui et elle se retrouva sous lui. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas lui dire ce qu'il voulait mais il allait lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle.

Les deux derniers jours passèrent à une vitesse incroyable, ils avaient essayé de profiter de chaque minutes, de chaque moments mais le temps avait filé et Emily se retrouvait le matin de son départ à préparer ses valises avant de reprendre sa vie parisienne. Elle repensait à ses deux dernières semaines et à la tournure que sa vie avait prit en peu de temps. Elle avait sentit que ce voyage changerait sa vie mais elle ne l'avait pas imaginé à ce point.

Hier elle avait déjeuné avec ses parents pour la dernière fois avant un moment, ils avaient insisté pour que Stephen soit présent mais il avait préféré les laisser en famille. Emily avait comprit mais ses parents avaient été un peu déçu. Déception qui fut vite oublié après ce merveilleux déjeuner quand Emily leur avait apprit qu'elle et sa sœur c'étaient parlés et expliqués et que les choses étaient claires à présent entre elles. Emily ne s'étendit pas sur leurs différents mais avait assuré à ses parents qu'elle avait bon espoir que les choses s'arrangent vraiment entre elles et qu'à son retour leur famille puisse être unie à nouveau.

Elle avait passé une bonne partie de sa journée avec ses parents et elle avait été plus que pressée de rentrer retrouver Stephen qui lui manquait. Elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir faire une fois rentrée en France. Elle n'avait toujours pas décidé ce qu'elle voulait faire mais elle se doutait bien que lui avait une idée précise de ce qu'il voulait, elle pouvait le sentir dans sa façon de lui parler ou de la toucher, il tenait à elle elle le savait mais elle n'en doutait plus quand il lui faisait l'amour.

Quand elle était rentrée hier soir, elle l'avait trouvé l'attendant en tenue décontracté avec tout ses plats préférés trônant sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il avait commandé tout ce qu'elle aimait. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait qu'elle se souvienne de cette dernière soirée. Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras et était allée se doucher en vitesse afin de profiter pleinement de cette soirée.

Ils avaient mangé et dégusté du bon vin en passant la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre à penser à ce que serait leur quotidien une fois qu'il seraient séparés et Emily se décida à engager la conversation qu'elle redoutait tant d'avoir depuis des jours mais elle fit prise de court par Stephen.

\- Emily...je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant mais moi j'ai besoin de te parler et tout de suite. Il attira son attention en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Je sais que tu as peur de ce que l'on vit tout les deux, et je te comprends parce que moi même j'ai un peu peur...tout a été très vite entre nous...mais je ne regrette rien. Jamais je n'avais imaginé une seconde que ce concours changerais ma vie de cette façon. Dit-il avec un sourire en se souvenant de sa réticence à sa venue. Alors je te propose de ne rien décider pour l'instant.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas. Dit-elle confuse.

\- J'y arrive. Dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Je dois aller à Londres le mois prochain pour une convention et je me disais que...que peut-être tu pourrais me retrouver la bas et que l'on pourrait en profiter pour voir...enfin pour...on pourrait décider à ce moment là ce que l'on veux vraiment. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Oh...je ne m'attendais pas à ça pour être honnête. Stephen...je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs...je suis bien avec toi et ce que j'ai vécu était fantastique mais j'ai encore un an à faire à Paris. J'ai énormément de travail et je...et toi tu as ta vie ici à Vancouver...et je ne peux pas...Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes pour la faire taire.

\- C'est pour ça que je te demande de venir me rejoindre à Londres...tu seras rentrée depuis un moment et tu auras eu le temps de réfléchir à nous deux et à tout ce que cela implique. À ce moment là on pourra prendre une décision mais pas avant...s'il te plaît...parce que je sais d'avance ce que tu vas me dire si je te le demande maintenant...et je ne veux pas. Il quitta ses mains pour son visage et remit délicatement un mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, il en profita pour caresser sa joue.

\- Ok. Dit-elle faiblement avant de plonger son regard dans ces deux prunelles bleues qui ne quittaient pas une seconde son visage. Elle le vit s'approcher à nouveau et l'embrasser. Mais cette fois-ci le baiser était bien plus appuyé et il demanda vite l'accès à sa bouche qu'il prit un malin plaisir à explorer. Il la poussa tendrement pour qu'elle s'allonge sous lui et elle ne se fit pas prier.

Au souvenir de la soirée d'hier ses joues se colorèrent. Ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois et à chaque fois elle l'avait sentit s'abandonner complètement à elle. Elle savait qu'elle comptait pour lui à la façon dont il la touchait mais pour autant elle avait du mal à s'abandonner totalement à lui. Pourtant dieu sait qu'elle tenait à lui mais elle avait cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait d'être prudente et que tout ceci était trop beau pour être vrai et durer.

\- Tu es prête ? Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en la prenant par la taille. Ton vol est dans trois heures et le taxi ne devrait pas tarder. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou. Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Elle hocha la tête bien trop émue pour parler. Ok. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Tu va me manquer Em. Elle resserra son étreinte et s'accrocha à lui.

\- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer...si tu savais à quel point. Elle sentit sa voix faiblir et essaya de se reprendre. Bon je crois que je n'ai rien oublié. Dit-elle plus pour se donner une contenance qu'autre chose. Il la regarda en souriant ayant bien comprit.

\- On se voit à Londres ? Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête sachant parfaitement que les mots se perdraient dans sa gorge. Ok. Il prit ses bagages et l'accompagna jusqu'au taxi qui attendait patiemment depuis plusieurs minutes. Ils se dirent une dernière fois au revoir, un dernier baiser et Stephen la vit monter dans cette voiture qui l'emmenait loin de lui.

Il ne quitta pas le taxi des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne et à cet instant il réalisa qu'elle était réellement partie et qu'il n'était pas sur de la revoir. Même s'ils étaient tombés d'accord pour se voir à Londres il n'était pas certain qu'elle vienne vraiment...il se dit à cet instant qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie.

* * *

 **Voila Emily est rentrée en France...**

 **J'espere que ce chapitre vous à plu et j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec beaucoup d'impatience.**

 **Pour la suite certainement fin de semaine...enfin j'espère...j'ai aussi un OS sous le coude mais qui finalement sera bien plus long que prévu, j'espère vous le poster aussi cette semaine.**

 **Voila, voilà...à bientôt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **J'ai réussit à boucler ce chapitre pour aujourd'hui alors le voila il est tout frais.**

 **Un grand merci à Lavigne126, Ally84, Olicity-love, Hm, Anaksouu, Fen et les guests pour vos gentils messages.**

 **Voici donc ce sixième chapitre dans lequel vous saurez si finalement Emily va aller à Londres...**

 **Pour ceux qui me suivent sur mes OS ce matin vous avez dû recevoir une notification pour un 13eme chapitre, c'était une erreur de ma part, j'ai fait une mauvaise manipulation avec le site. Je suis désolée si je vous ai créé une fausse joie.**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Quand elle sentit la voiture démarrer elle voulut se retourner mais savait que si elle faisait ça elle était perdue. Elle devait rentrer en France, elle avait des obligations et des gens comptaient sur elle. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues et sa vue se brouilla si bien qu'elle ne vit rien du trajet jusque l'aéroport. Elle avait bien sentit des coups d'œil rapide du chauffeur de taxi qui devait se demander ce qui lui arrivait mais il n'avait rien dit respectant son intimité. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant qu'il lui dit simplement.

\- Si vous êtes si triste de partir c'est que peut-être vous devriez rester...cet homme a suivit la voiture du regard jusqu'à ce qu'on disparaissent. Il ne dit rien de plus et la laissa seule avec ses deux valises et ses yeux larmoyants, encore plus perdue qu'avant de descendre de voiture.

Serait-il possible qu'il ai raison et qu'elle fasse une erreur en partant ? Elle décida malgré tout de rentrer dans le terminal et de faire enregistrer ses bagages. Elle trouva facilement son comptoir et en faisant la queue son esprit trottait, elle pensait, réfléchissait, se lamentait. Quand ce fut son tour elle donna ses papiers comme un automate et se laissa diriger vers l'espace d'embarquement.

Elle bataillait toujours pour savoir si elle devait réellement partir ou pas, bien qu'elle ai une envie cruelle de rester elle se décida à jouer la fille réfléchie et à embarquer pour Paris. Ils avaient décidés de se voir dans un mois à Londres pour enfin décider de la suite de leur histoire, elle n'allait donc rien changer à ses plans et rentrer à Paris pour reprendre sa vie de stagiaire au musée qui allait lui sembler bien fade après tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

En sortant de l'avion elle chercha des yeux Marie qui avait promit de venir la chercher. Quand enfin elle l'aperçue elle fut heureuse de la revoir et de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis des jours et elle était impatiente de tout lui raconter.

\- Oh tu as une petite mine Emily. Constata Marie, son amie ne répondit rien mais acquiesça brièvement avant que ses yeux ne s'humidifient. Non, non on ne pleure pas ici...on va rentrer et tu vas tout me raconter avec un énorme pot de glace à la vanille et seulement la tu pourras pleurer tout ce que tu veux. Emily éclata de rire à la remarque de son amie et la suivit afin de récupérer ses valises.

Le trajet fut plus long que prévu et c'est épuisée qu'Emily posa son sac sur son lit. Elle mit les valises dans un coin avec l'idée de les vider le lendemain. Elle fila sous la douche en vitesse et en un rien de temps elle était de retour au salon ou Marie l'attendait déjà un pot de glace entre les mains et deux cuillères dont une qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Bon alors à partir de maintenant tu as le droit de tout me raconter dans les détails, surtout les détails. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire coquin. Et n'oublie rien surtout.

\- Ok...c'était génial ! J'ai passé un séjour inoubliable, j'ai revue mes parents et j'ai aussi vu ma sœur et c'était...Dit Emily en s'installant à côté de Marie sur le canapé.

\- Emily ça je m'en moque ! Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Mr l'acteur.

\- Stephen...il s'appelle Stephen...oui je sais je te taquinais c'est tout. Il est...Elle cherchait les mots qui pouvait le mieux le décrire. Parfait et attentionné et gentil et en plus il est beau à tomber et...

\- Ok..ok j'ai comprit t'es accro. Lui dit Marie en rigolant. Plus sérieusement Emily comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va. Dit-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai hésité à rentrer pour être honnête mais on a décidé de ne rien décider pour l'instant. Marie la regarda perplexe. Oui en le disant je me rends compte que c'est idiot. On...on doit se voir à Londres dans un mois...normalement.

\- Normalement ? Tu ne comptes pas y aller ? Demanda Marie surprise.

\- Je sais pas trop...qu'est-ce que je peux espérer de cette histoire ? A part un coeur brisé ? C'est vrai tout est compliqué entre nous et il y a plein de choses qui font que ça pourrait ne pas marcher et...

\- Oh...oh attends un peu papillon. Pourquoi veux-tu que cette histoire soit vouée à l'échec ? Vous êtes attiré l'un par l'autre depuis le premier jour d'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu as vécu avec Mr l'acteur un truc que tu n'as jamais vécu depuis que je te connais, tu t'es laissé aller et c'est bien Emily...tu en avais besoin...mais ne lui ferme pas la porte parce que tu as la trouille de souffrir ou de le perdre...et puis tout peux très bien se passer après tout dans un an tu rentres et...

\- Je ne peux pas lui demander de m'attendre...qui je serais pour lui demander un truc pareil ?! Emily leva un peu la voix en colère contre elle-même.

\- Mais qui te dit ça ? Vous pouvez très bien entretenir une relation longue distance, vous ne seriez pas les premiers ! Ne renonce pas si facilement, laisse au moins une chance à cette histoire et va le rejoindre à Londres...et n'ose pas me dire que tu n'en as pas envie ! Je le vois dans tes yeux. Dit-elle sérieusement.

\- Bien sur que j'ai envie d'y aller ! Mais après ? On fera quoi ?

\- Tu verras bien. Dit Marie doucement. Je te répète ce que je t'ai déjà dit des millions de fois Emily...vit et profite de la vie et de tout ce qu'elle peux t'offrir. Ce type est un cadeau de la vie alors fonce.

Emily regardait son amie en réfléchissant. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison, bien sur qu'elle avait raison. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour qu'elle n'aille pas à Londres et elle n'avait surtout aucune raison pour ne pas poursuivre cette histoire. Mais ce qui lui faisait peur c'était la distance qui les séparaient, ils ne vivaient pas sur le même continent, n'avait pas le même genre de vie, n'avaient pas le même âge...tout était contre eux sauf ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Elle ne c'était pas encore posé la question de savoir si elle était amoureuse de lui ou pas, en même temps elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle était complètement folle amoureuse de lui et il lui manquait déjà atrocement alors qu'elle avait atterrie il y a peine trois heures et que cela faisait moins de vingt quatre heures qu'ils s'étaient quittés, mais son coeur et son corps ne réclamait que lui et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait gérer les quelques semaines qui la séparaient de sa visite à Londres.

\- Je vais aller me coucher. Dit-elle à Marie. Je suis crevée et en plein décalage horaire et puis je commence tôt demain.

\- Oui je comprends, t'inquiète pas ma belle. Bonne nuit. Marie comprit surtout que son amie ne voulait plus parler de ça pour l'instant.

Emily acquiesça et prit le chemin de sa chambre. Elle se coucha sans attendre et se mit à fixer le plafond. Elle pensait à Stephen. Sans réfléchir elle prit son téléphone et chercha son numéro, elle voulait entendre sa voix avant de dormir.

* * *

Il avait espéré que le taxi s'arrête et qu'elle en sorte pour lui dire qu'elle ne partait plus et qu'elle voulait rester pour lui...mais non. Il avait espéré qu'une fois à l'aéroport elle réalise qu'elle faisait une erreur en quittant Vancouver et qu'elle vienne frapper à sa porte en se jetant dans ses bras...mais non.

Il savait qu'en la laissant partir sans lui dévoiler clairement ses sentiments, il avait prit un risque. Mais il savait aussi pertinemment qu'en lui disant qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle il la perdrait. Elle avait peur, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux quand il avait commencé à lui parler de la suite, c'est pour ça que l'idée de Londres lui était venue. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'aller à cette convention mais c'était un bon moyen pour la revoir sans lui mettre la pression et surtout il n'avait pas eu un non catégorique à ce qu'il espérait, être avec elle pour de bon.

Il pensait à ces derniers jours passés avec elle, et il se demandait comment à présent il allait pouvoir faire face aux prochaines semaines qui le séparaient d'elle. Elle avait prit une telle place qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre sans elle avant, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Seulement il savait que Londres n'était qu'une échéance et qu'ils devraient prendre une vraie décision pour la suite. Lui savait ce qu'il voulait depuis le début, elle et rien qu'elle, mais que pensait-elle de ça ? Serait-elle prête à rester avec lui alors qu'un océan et un continent les séparaient ? Une relation longue distance n'était jamais facile mais il était prêt à tenter l'expérience, il était même prêt à l'attendre si elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Il était prêt à tout à partir du moment où elle acceptait d'être avec lui un jour.

Il regardait l'heure à son réveil et se dit que sa nuit avait été horrible et qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il décida de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche avant de partir. Il se leva et prit son téléphone en main. À peine arriva-t-il en salle de bains qu'il sonna, un sourire éclairci son visage en voyant le nom s'afficher.

\- Hey. Dit-il d'une voix tendre.

\- Hey. Répondit-elle en fermant les yeux de bonheur en entendant sa voix. Je suis bien arrivée et je...tu me manques. Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Beaucoup.

\- Toi aussi tu me manques beaucoup Em. Répondit-il sur le même ton. Énormément...tout est si vide sans toi ici. Elle ne répondit rien mais pouvait sentir sa tristesse à l'autre bout du fil. Em, tu es toujours la ? Demanda-t-il devant son silence.

\- Oui...je me disais juste que...que j'ai hâte de te revoir...c'est tout. Elle fut surprise de ses mots, elle venait sans s'en rendre compte de prendre sa décision pour Londres.

\- Oh moi aussi...justement je...je me disais que peut-être je...je pourrais passer quelques jours à Paris avec toi après...en fait à cette époque je suis en vacances pour quelques semaines et je n'ai pas d'obligations avant quelques jours et du coup...

\- Tu pourras rester autant de temps que tu le voudras Stephen. Le coupa-t-elle ravie de cette nouvelle se disant que finalement Marie avait raison, elle pouvait peut-être envisager une relation longue distance.

\- Ok. Souffla-t-il. Après cette mise au point ils se détendirent et entamèrent des sujets plus léger et passèrent un bon moment au téléphone ce n'est qu'en entendant bailler Emily plusieurs fois que Stephen mis fin à leur conversation en promettant de la rappeler dans la journée peu importe l'heure qu'il serait en France.

* * *

Elle était devant cette immense salle et regardait la façade se demandant si elle devait vraiment pénétrer dans cet endroit. Elle regarda son billet en main et observa la queue qui n'arrêtait pas de s'allonger pour rentrer. Elle avait une entrée VIP bien sûr, elle avait reçu ça par coursier il y a une semaine. Un mail de Sonia avait suivit pour lui donner toutes les informations concernant son séjour et l'endroit où se trouvait la convention.

Stephen lui avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas obligé de venir si elle n'en avait pas envie, mais elle lui avait répondu qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce genre d'événements et qu'elle était curieuse de voir à quoi ça ressemblait. Du coup elle avait eu droit au grand jeu, elle avait éclaté de rire en voyant qu'elle avait droit à un autographe ainsi qu'à une série de photos. Elle en avait beaucoup rie avec Stephen et lui avait une fois de plus confié qu'elle était impatiente d'y être.

Ils c'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils resteraient un jour de plus sur place après la convention et qu'ensuite ils rentreraient sur Paris, Stephen avait prévu de rester une semaine supplémentaire pour être avec elle, il aurait aimé rester plus mais des obligations l'attendaient et c'était le mieux qu'il avait pu faire.

Elle se décida enfin à entrer et utilisa fièrement son pass qui lui permit de rentrer sans faire la queue. Finalement connaître du beau monde avait du bon se dit-elle. En arrivant dans le hall elle fut un peu perdue mais eu la chance au détour d'un couloir de croiser Sonia.

\- Emily, je suis contente de te revoir. Lui dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Enfin pas autant que Stephen mais bon ça tu t'en doutes. Tu l'as déjà vu ?

\- Non je viens juste d'arrivée et pour tout dire je suis un peu perdue. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Suis moi je vais te conduire à lui, il n'a pas encore commencé ses autographes. Sonia l'entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs et se stoppa devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup sec. En pénétrant dans cette salle Emily eu la surprise de trouver beaucoup de monde et reconnue quelques têtes qu'elle avait vu à Vancouver. D'instinct elle chercha Stephen, elle le trouva sur la gauche en pleine conversation avec une brune qu'elle reconnue comme sa partenaire dans la série. Elle le fixa un moment avant que leurs regards ne s'accrochent. Elle vit son regard s'allumer et un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il coupa sa conversation et se dirigea vers elle.

Elle avait l'impression de tout voir au ralentit et de ne plus rien entendre comme si tout autour d'elle avait disparu. Elle le vit s'approcher trop doucement à son gout et n'avait qu'une envie de courir et de lui sauter dans les bras mais elle n'osait pas. Elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait et ce qu'il avait raconté à ses partenaires, mais surtout elle n'était pas certaine que ses jambes la porteraient jusque lui tellement elle était émue de le revoir.

Quand il arriva enfin à sa hauteur il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et du se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser à en perdre la tête. Il balaya son visage de ses yeux pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il savait qu'elle devait venir mais tant qu'elle n'était pas devant lui, il avait eu peur qu'elle renonce.

Il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et en silence l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle pour l'emmener dans une pièce voisine. À peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'il se jeta sur elle et ses lèvres avec passion. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher et la sentir contre lui. Elle gémit à ce geste et passa ses mains autour de sa nuque pour s'accrocher à lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent et se taquinèrent pendant un bon moment. C'est le manque d'air qui les fit se séparer. Emily colla son front à celui de Stephen mais garda les yeux fermés.

\- Dit moi que je ne rêve pas et que je suis bien la avec toi. Dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne rêves pas Em. A ces mots elle ouvrit les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué. Dit-il au creux de son oreille lui déclenchant mille frissons. Elle resserra sa prise contente de ses paroles et soupira d'aise.

\- Tu m'as énormément manqué toi aussi. Ces dernières semaines ont été les pires de ma vie je crois bien. Lui dit-elle dans son cou. Elle se retira doucement pour le regarder franchement. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler juste à se regarder et à se sourire.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait y aller parce que si tu continues à me regarder de cette façon on ne sortira jamais d'ici. Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Elle acquiesça bien consciente qu'il avait raison. Aller suis moi. Il l'entraîna à sa suite ne lâchant pas sa main. Arrivé à la porte il se retourna et lui donna un long baiser. Un dernier avant un moment. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

* * *

Elle avait déambulé pendant une bonne partie de la matinée dans les différentes salles et il y avait de l'agitation un peu partout. Ça avait un côté grisant mais épuisant. Elle se demandait comment les acteurs pouvaient faire pour supporter ce brouhaha toute une journée. Stephen avait fait des autographes une bonne partie de la matinée et elle l'avait observé de loin. Il était très accessible pour ses fans et avait toujours le sourire. Il avait un mot gentil pour chacun et s'intéressait à ce chaque personne pouvait lui dire ou lui montrer. Elle se disait qu'en fait il était comme dans la vie de tout les jours, comme il était avec elle, il ne jouait aucun rôle.

À cet instant une bouffée d'amour l'envahit et elle s'avoua ce qu'elle refusait de faire depuis qu'elle était rentrée du Canada. Elle était complètement folle amoureuse de lui. Ce constat lui donna le sourire aux lèvres et comme si Stephen avait sentit ses pensées il croisa son regard en lui faisant un sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder et Stephen fut ramener à la réalité par une fan qui lui présenta une photo qu'il dut signer. Elle continua à le regarder un moment et à se demander comment la suite allait se passer. Pourraient-ils réellement être ensembles et ne pas se voir pendant des semaines voir des mois. Elle savait bien que cette situation ne durerait pas longtemps mais si justement cette situation favorisait leur séparation à un moment donné ? Et elle réalisa à cet instant que c'était impossible pour elle. Elle ferait alors ce qu'il faudrait pour ne pas en arriver là et si par malheur cela ne suffisait pas elle était prête à rentrer plus tôt que prévu.

\- Ca va ? Lui demanda Sonia interrompant le cours de ses pensées. Tu n'es pas trop perdue ?

\- Non tout va bien...j'observe. Dit-elle en rigolant. C'est impressionnant ce monde, je ne pensais pas. Continua-t-elle en parlant de la queue devant la table de Stephen.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le connaissais pas qu'il n'est pas célèbre. Lui répondit Sonia en éclatant de rire. Emily la suivit dans son fou rire. Il est très apprécié parce qu'il est proche des gens. Lui dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Il prendra le temps de signer chaque photo ou poster ou autre, même s'il a du retard c'est pas grave, il attache autant d'importance à tout le monde. C'est rare chez les acteurs.

\- Oui j'ai remarqué son implication. Je l'observe depuis tout à l'heure et je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas voir ça...cette dévotion et on voit qu'il aime ça. Enfin je veux dire ça ne le dérange pas.

\- Il est fait pour ça Emily. Lui confirma Sonia. En plus d'être un bon acteur c'est un homme adorable et généreux et qui s'investit pleinement dans tout ce qu'il fait. A son ton Emily tourna son visage vers elle surprise. Ne te méprends pas, je t'aime beaucoup, et je suis heureuse pour vous deux...seulement je veux être sure que tu sais dans quoi tu mets les pieds. Tout ce que tu vois ici c'est sa vie et son quotidien...et je sais que ça peut être pesant parfois, ne pas pouvoir faire un pas où aller quelque part sans être reconnu...mais c'est sa vie.

\- Je sais Sonia...et j'apprécie que tu te soucis autant de lui. Mais je t'assure que je sais dans quoi je m'embarque. La seule chose qui me fait peur c'est qu'il pourrait réaliser que je ne suis pas celle qui lui faut.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Emily à l'instant où il a posé les yeux sur toi je l'ai vu changé. On se connaît depuis des années et je peux te dire que tu es tout ce qu'il lui faut...crois moi. Tu es tellement différente de toutes celles qui lui tournent autour sans arrêt. Emily rigola légèrement se souvenant de la brune qui était rentrée comme une furie dans sa caravane le premier jour. Je vois que tu comprends de qui je parle.

\- Oui j'en ai une vague idée. Lui confirma Emily. Sonia ?...tu...tu connaissais sa femme ? Enfin ex-femme ?

\- Pas vraiment...Cassandra ne vivait pas à Vancouver et ils ont divorcés peu de temps après le début de notre collaboration. Il t'en a parlé ? C'est étonnant généralement c'est un sujet qu'il évite. Dit Sonia surprise. Même s'il refuse de le reconnaître il a beaucoup souffert de son divorce et de s'être trompé...c'est pour ça qu'il refusait jusqu'à présent de rencontrer quelqu'un...jusqu'à toi. Alors je ne sais pas vraiment où vous en êtes tout les deux mais j'espère que ça marchera entre vous.

Emily tourna son regard vers la petite brune étonnée de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Je vais tout faire pour en tout cas. Lui confirma Emily avec un timide sourire.

\- J'espère bien parce que les dernières semaines ont été difficiles. Il était persuadé que tu ne viendrais pas.

\- Pour être honnête j'ai hésité. Arrivée à Paris je n'étais pas certaine de venir et puis je l'ai eu au téléphone et j'ai su qu'il fallait que je vienne. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça depuis ce jour.

\- Et bien tant mieux parce qu'un Stephen bougon c'est horrible à gérer. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire entraînant Emily avec elle. Aller viens il a terminé. Ça va être l'heure de déjeuner. Sonia l'entraîna à sa suite et elles allèrent retrouver Stephen.

* * *

Emily était épuisée de sa journée, elle n'aurait jamais pensé ça en voyant le programme. Après avoir rejoint Stephen ils avaient été déjeuner et il en avait profité pour lui présenter les autres acteurs présents avec lui ce jour là. Ils n'étaient pas tous issus de la même série que lui mais cela n'était pas inhabituel dans ce genre de convention. Elle avait fait connaissance avec sa co-star qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer pendant son séjour à Vancouver et son accueil fut pour le moins froid et impolie. Elle lui avait à peine dit bonjour et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole du repas peu importe les efforts qu'Emily avait fait. Elle avait bien sentit qu'elle n'était pas ravie de sa présence mais ce qu'elle remarqua surtout c'était l'intérêt qu'elle portait à Stephen et cela la contrariait un peu.

Après le déjeuner était venu le temps des questions réponses auquel elle assista avec plaisir et ensuite la séance photo. Elle avait été une fois de plus admirative de sa patience et de sa disponibilité. Des gens c'était bien posé la question de savoir qui était la jeune femme blonde qui était présente depuis ce matin un peu partout mais personne n'avait obtenu de réelle réponse. C'est donc ravie qu'elle vit la porte de leur chambre. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur sans un mot et Emily allait filer sous la douche quand elle sentit Stephen la retenir par son poignet.

\- Attends ou crois-tu aller comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en la ramenant vers lui.

\- Sous la douche. Répondit-elle en se lovant contre lui. Tu as prévu quoi pour ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle contre son torse.

\- Toi et moi, ici...rien que nous deux. Il avait posé son menton sur son crâne. Elle releva la tête vers lui avec un immense sourire.

\- C'est parfait comme programme. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et souffla à son oreille. Et si tu m'accompagnais sous la douche ?

\- Alors ça c'est une très bonne idée. Répondit-il d'une voix éraillée. Il avança doucement vers la salle de bains toujours Emily serrée contre lui. Il la poussa contre le plan de travail du lavabo et la saisit par la taille pour l'assoir dessus. Il lui écarta les jambes et se positionna entre elles.

Il la regardait intensément se demandant comment il pouvait être aussi chanceux qu'elle soit la avec lui. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux et descendit sur son visage qu'il caressa tendrement. Son pouce s'attarda sur ses lèvres gonflées de ses derniers baisers et il la vit se mordre légèrement sa lèvre inférieure après son passage. Un son rauque sortit de sa gorge sous ce petit geste et il se jeta sur ses lèvres pour les dévorer.

Il appuya son baiser d'une telle force qu'elle en fut étourdie sous le flot de sensations que cela avait déclenché. Elle sentit ses mains se faufiler sous son top et caresser son ventre, elles remontèrent vers sa poitrine emprisonnée dans un soutien-gorge en dentelle. Il passa ses mains sur ses seins et il la sentit réagir tout de suite par un petit cri de surprise, il entreprit de passer un doigt sous la dentelle afin de titiller un mamelon durcit par l'excitation et l'envie. Elle se colla encore plus à lui et enroula ses jambes autour des siennes pour être certaine qu'il ne bouge pas.

Soudain son top et son soutien-gorge furent de trop et il les enlevèrent sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte c'est sous l'effet de sa bouche sur ses seins qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus de haut. Il titillait chacun de ses seins et ses mamelons tantôt avec sa langue, tantôt avec ses mains. Elle accentuait la pression dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait légèrement agrippés pour qu'il ne quitte pas sa poitrine.

\- Tu...me rends...fou Em...tu le sais ? Lui demanda-t-il entre deux baisers et caresses. Elle ne répondait pas bien trop occupée par ce tsunami d'émotions. Réponds moi. Dit-il plus sérieusement en la regardant. Elle ouvrit les yeux à son ton et les plongea dans les siens. Elle attendit un instant avant de répondre et fut troublée par son regard.

\- Non...Stephen...je ne le sais pas. Dit-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir. Montre le moi. À cet instant le temps semblait suspendu, elle était étonnée de sa réponse et lui semblait surprit qu'elle ne le sache pas encore. Il la fit descendre sans prévenir du plan de travail et lui enleva le reste de ses vêtements sans délicatesse, il se chargea des siens et en deux secondes il l'avait transporté dans la douche et l'avait plaqué contre le carrelage froid.

Il s'éloignait légèrement afin de l'admirer un peu, cela faisait un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas nue, offerte à lui et il voulait voir l'envie prendre possession de son regard. Il voulait qu'elle le supplie de la prendre. Il alluma alors le jet d'eau et régla la température de la douche. Il attendit encore un instant avant de revenir vers elle et de poser ses deux mains sur le carrelage au niveau de sa tête. Il la regardait intensément et la chose dont il avait envie était de plonger sur ses lèvres rosées qui n'attendaient que lui.

Elle le regardait faire, elle savait ce qu'il voulait, elle le connaissait suffisamment maintenant. Elle voulait qu'elle le supplie et dieu sait qu'elle en avait envie, mais elle voulait le faire mariner un peu avant. Elle l'observa allumer l'eau et laissa traîner ses yeux sur son corps...parfait. Des épaules larges, un dos sculpté où elle pouvait voir les muscles rouler sous ses mouvements, des fesses fermes à se damner...bref il était une invitation à la luxure à lui tout seul.

Mais quand il se retourna ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la fit complètement fondre. Il était tout simplement beau et suspendu à ses lèvres, il ne regardait qu'elle et n'avait qu'une envie les embrasser. Sans s'en rendre compte elle joua une nouvelle fois avec sa lèvre inférieure et elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle encore un peu. Elle osa le toucher en posant une main sur sa joue, il ferma les yeux à ce geste tendre. Il appuya sa joue contre sa main afin de la sentir vraiment. Il colla son front au sien et soupira d'aise.

\- Em...je t'a...Ses paroles moururent contre sa bouche. C'est elle qui avait initié ce baiser. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait lui dire parce qu'elle ressentait la même chose, mais elle ne voulait pas les entendre, pas encore, pas de cette façon.

Ce baiser le rendait fou de désir et il la souleva pour la pénétrer sans préambule. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et le sentit la remplir. Elle gémit de bien être, ça lui avait manqué, il lui avait manqué. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme jamais et enfuie sa tête dans son cou. Il bougeait vite et fort, elle le sentait aller et venir, elle sentait la pression s'accentuer, elle sentait son plaisir augmenter à chaque poussée et elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il savait la mener au plaisir et le mois passé sans lui l'avait rendue encore plus insatiable.

Quand il entra en elle, il se sentit à sa place et se dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais de sa vie ressentir autre chose que ce bien être et cette sensation d'être à sa place et à la maison. Elle était sa maison et son tout, il le savait à présent. Il avait voulut lui dire qu'il l'aimait, parce que Dieu sait qu'il l'aimait comme un fou, mais il comprit à son geste qu'elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre et lui finalement n'était pas sur d'être prêt à lui dire mais c'était ce qu'il avait envie de dire à cet instant précis.

Il l'aimait depuis le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur elle ce matin la dans cette salle remplie d'inconnus. Sa vie avait changé et basculé à l'instant où il avait vu ces deux prunelles bleues et chaque jour depuis il remerciait le ciel de l'avoir mise sur son chemin. Enfin sa vie avait un sens et il avait su à cet instant qu'il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Et la, maintenant à cet instant dans cette douche, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait même à ne pas lui dire si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour la rassurer.

Il sentait son souffle dans son cou et entendait ses gémissements et ses soupirs dans le creux de son oreille et cela le rendait fou. Elle répondait à ses assauts et lui répondait avec la même force et la même envie. Elle se donnait à lui comme lui se donnait à elle, sans retenue. Ils laissaient tomber leurs masques pour la première fois, ils s'avouaient qu'ils s'aimaient sans paroles et sans regards mais ils se le prouvaient de la plus belle façon qu'il soit avec leurs corps et leurs âmes. Un va et viens plus fort les propulsa encore plus loin et c'est ensemble qu'ils se délivrèrent.

Il la reposa délicatement sur le sol de la douche mais ne desserra pas son étreinte, il voulait encore la garder un peu dans ses bras et le sentir respirer et soupirer contre son torse. Il avait cette sensation atroce que s'il la lâchait elle disparaîtrait. Elle dut le sentir car elle ne batailla pas pour se dégager.

\- Je n'irais nul part Stephen. Dit-elle la voix étouffée. Jamais.

\- Tu...tu peux répéter ? Lui demanda-t-il en relevant son visage vers lui.

\- Je ne partirais pas...jamais. Répéta-t-elle ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Alors n'ai pas peur. Il la regarda un moment perdu dans ses yeux et se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser était loin de tout ceux qu'ils avaient pu échanger jusqu'à présent. Il était tendre et doux, avec une promesse de toujours. Elle venait de lui avouer à demi mots qu'elle l'aimait et à cet instant il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

* * *

Le second jour de la convention Emily avait été un peu plus détendue et avait passé un bon moment. Elle suivait Stephen comme son ombre et n'était jamais loin de Sonia qui la guidait également. Elle avait revue les autres acteurs et avait sympathisé avec quelques-uns d'entre eux. La seule qui semblait réticente à sa présence était la co-star de Stephen, elle ne faisait aucun effort pour lui parler et la mettre à l'aise et était hermétique à toute tentative de discussion.

Elle n'y prêta pas attention mais était déçue. A l'avenir elle allait être amené à les côtoyer souvent et elle voulait s'entendre avec eux pour le bien du groupe mais surtout pour le bien de Stephen. Elle avait décidé de laisser ça de côté pour l'instant et de profiter des derniers moments de cette convention. Elle ne connaissait pas le principe mais avait beaucoup aimé découvrir un nouvel aspect de son métier.

Cependant elle souhaitait mettre les choses au claires avec lui concernant l'attitude de sa partenaire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment lui présenter les choses alors elle se décida à être directe.

\- Tu as eu une histoire avec Katie ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans détour en espérant avoir adopté un ton calme.

\- Quoi ?! Il était surprit qu'elle puisse lui poser une question pareille. Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

\- Je sais pas peut être son attitude...elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole de ces deux jours et cela malgré toute ma bonne volonté et je sais pas...elle a une façon de te regarder et de te toucher qui ne me plait pas vraiment. Voila elle avait tout dit en une seule fois, elle se sentait soulagée mais aussi un peu inquiète parce qu'il la regardait fixement sans rien dire.

\- Emily...il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous deux. Dit-il d'un ton ferme pour qu'elle comprenne bien qu'il ne voulait rien lui cacher. J'ai compris il y a bien longtemps qu'elle était comment dire...intéressée, mais ce n'est pas mon cas et ça ne l'a jamais été. Il la vit soulagée. Alors ne t'inquiète pas de son comportement...elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. Elle ne supporte pas que la lumière ne soit pas diriger vers elle...c'est tout. Alors on se détends ok ?

Elle hocha la tête en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il était inquiet de sa réponse, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

\- Ok...je suis désolée mais je voulais savoir. Dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse. Habituellement je ne suis pas comme ça mais la je...Elle fut coupé par les lèvres de Stephen sur les siennes pour un long baiser qui les laissa le souffle court.

\- Ne sois pas désolée Emily.

Ils avaient passés une journée de plus tout les deux à Londres et en avaient profité pour faire du tourisme. Ils avaient visité tout les sites incontournables et avaient fait des dizaines de photos. Ils essayaient de profiter de chaque minute pour en faire des souvenirs quand ils seraient séparés. Ils partirent pour Paris le lendemain et arrivèrent en début d'après-midi chez Emily.

Stephen avait voulut aller à l'hôtel mais elle avait catégoriquement refusée. Sa colocataire n'était pas présente à Paris cette semaine la il n'avait donc aucune raison d'aller à l'hôtel. Elle remerciait le dieu de l'amour qui avait justement collé à Marie un déplacement en Allemagne cette semaine. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et Stephen le remarqua.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? Emily se tourna vers lui et lui expliqua ses pensées. C'est vrai que c'est une sacrée chance. Dit-il en s'approchant. Une semaine tout les deux, ici à Paris...un pur bonheur.

\- Oui mais le bonheur aura des horaires. Dit-elle un peu embêtée. Je travaille toute la semaine et on va pas...

\- On s'en moque. La coupa-t-il. Il faut bien que tu déjeunes non ? Elle acquiesça un sourire aux lèvres.

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent comme un rêve pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils se réveillaient ensembles, Stephen préparait le petit déjeuné le temps qu'Emily se prépare puis déjeunaient tout les deux. Ensuite il l'accompagnait jusqu'au musée ou il venait la chercher pour déjeuner et il l'attendait à la fin de sa journée dont ils profitaient pour aller se balader sur les quais ou visiter les endroits qu'elle voulait absolument lui faire connaître. Ils avaient l'impression de vivre ensemble depuis dix ans tellement tout était simple et fluide entre eux.

Emily avait insisté pour regarder la première saison de Arrow, elle voulait quand même connaître la série qui avait changé la vie de Stephen. Ils passaient donc leur soirée lové l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé en regardant les épisodes et Stephen avait une anecdote sur pratiquement toutes les scènes. Emily trouvait ça marrant mais exaspérant à la fois car du coup elle avait du mal à suivre.

Elle fut un peu gênée par les différentes scènes intimes que Stephen avait pu tourner et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet sans paraître jalouse. Cela n'a le dérangeait pas vraiment, mais elle se demandait surtout comment lui le gérait. Leur histoire avançait et elle voulait savoir si c'était fréquent et comment il abordait les choses.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Lui demanda-t-elle un soir.

\- Hmmm...quoi ?

\- Les...scènes intimes...je...enfin c'est...pas trop dur ? Réussit-elle à sortir au bout d'un moment. Devant son silence elle ajouta. Laisse tomber c'est ridicule je n'ai pas le droit de te poser la question, c'est vrai c'est ton métier et moi je suis la à te poser des questions idiotes et...Il prit ses mains pour la calmer.

\- Emily ce n'est pas idiot...bien au contraire, c'est normal que tu poses la question. Il encra ses yeux dans les siens pour qu'elle comprenne bien ce qu'il allait lui dire. C'est loin d'être aussi agréable que ça paraît tu sais...et puis ça ne signifie rien...enfin y a pas de sentiments tu sais. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des films ou autre chose parce qu'il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi et puis ce n'est pas si souvent. Elle le regarda perplexe. Oui ok dans cette saison peut-être un peu trop souvent. Dit-il avec un sourire. Mais je t'assure que c'est rare.

\- Ok. ...de toute façon je ne te connaissais pas à l'époque alors je m'en fiche. Dit-elle ironiquement.

\- Tu sais tu as le droit d'être jalouse...alors on va faire un deal...à partir d'aujourd'hui je te dirais chaque scène intime que je dois tourner et...je ne ferais mes répétitions qu'avec toi. Ça te va ? Elle hocha la tête rassurée mais surtout morte de rire à sa proposition. Et j'ai besoin d'énormément de répétitions. Dit-il en insistant sur le mot énormément.

\- Et si on commençait à prendre de l'avance ? Lui demanda-t-elle en l'attirant à elle en prenant son tee-shirt en main. Il ne répondit rien mais ne se fit pas prier pour la satisfaire.

Seulement toute cette bonne humeur prit fin deux jours avant le départ de Stephen. Il la vit sortir de son bureau avec la tête des mauvais jours et il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait la tracasser au point de lui adresser à peine la parole. Ils longeaient les quais de Seine main dans la main, il essayait de lui parler mais elle ne lui répondait pas. Il s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

\- Bon maintenant tu vas arrêter de faire ta mauvaise tête et tu vas me dire ce qui se passe. Instantanément il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Emily ? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois en encadrant son visage de ses mains. Raconte moi.

Elle le regarda un moment et ne savait pas comment il allait prendre cette nouvelle. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de la suite de leur histoire même si pour elle il était évident qu'elle voulait poursuivre, mais avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre cela changeait la donne et elle n'était plus sure de rien.

\- Tu as raison. Dit elle en essayant de ne pas craquer. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose et je ne sais pas ce que ça va vouloir dire pour nous deux. Son regard sur elle se fit encore plus inquiet et il appréhendait la suite.

* * *

 **Voila donc pour ce sixième chapitre. A votre avis quel est donc cette nouvelle ? Je vous arrête tout de suite, elle n'est pas enceinte...**

 **J'espere que ce chapitre vous à plu et j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **A bientot pour la suite qui est presque finie...**

 **Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu j'ai posté la suite de mon OS avis de tempête hier.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci à Lavigne 126, Hm, Olicity-love, Fen et les guest pour leurs reviews. Je suis vraiment ravie que cette histoire vous plaise autant.**

 **Fen** **: Je réponds ici à ta review sur mon os car je ne peux te répondre par MP et je ne sais pas quand je posterai un nouvel OS. Dans cet OS j'ai accentué la jalousie de Stephen parce que c'était le thème et je voulais qu'il soit possessif au possible, je suis désolée si cela t'as dérangé. Je voulais faire monter la tension pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait pour Emily. Et pour la petite phrase " tu es à moi" c'était pour pousser la caricature jusqu'au bout. J'ai déjà écrit un Stephen tendre et amoureux dans différents OS ou fiction mais dans celui ci ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. J'espère avoir répondu à tes interrogations. Pour info j'ai un OS en cours ou tu pourras voir une Emily comme tu le souhaites. Il sera certainement posté apres cette fic. En tout cas je suis contente de ta review parce que du coup j'ai relu toutes mes histoires et ca m'a permis de voir qu'effectivement j'avais tendance à placer Emily au second plan, pas toujours mais souvent. Et honnêtement je ne sais pas pourquoi...**

 **Voici donc ce septième chapitre qui répondra à toutes vos questions. Je sais que j'ai pas été sympa de vous laisser avec un suspens pareil la dernière fois, mais du coup vous êtes pressé de connaître la suite...enfin je pense.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il la regardait inquiet de ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui annoncer.

\- Ça peux pas être si terrible que ça Emily. Essaya-t-il pour se rassurer. Aller ma puce dit moi. Il la vit souffler un bon coup pour se donner du courage et attendit patiemment qu'elle commence.

\- Ok...il va y avoir une exposition hyper importante et c'est moi qu'on a choisit pour superviser l'organisation. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama-t-il content pour elle. Tu m'as toujours dit que c'était pour ça que tu étais venue ici.

\- Oui je sais mais...mais ça veux dire énormément de travail et plus aucun temps libre ! Et ça veux surtout dire que je ne pourrais pas aller à Vancouver comme je le voudrais. Finit-elle en éclatant en sanglots. Stephen comprit à ce moment là son inquiétude et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

\- Em, mon ange...ne t'inquiète pas...on trouvera une solution...et puis c'est pas comme si tu n'allais jamais revenir au Canada.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Stephen ! C'est énormément de boulot de préparation, de planification, de demandes d'autorisations, de mise en place et j'en passe. Cela veux dire que pour les derniers mois qu'il me reste à Paris, je ne pourrais pas bouger une seule fois, ou très peu. Je suis coincée ici et comment on va faire ? Je ne veux pas qu'on s'arrête là. Ce qu'on vit c'est...magique et toutes ces semaines à me demander si je devais continuer...et quand je t'ai vu à Londres j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi...mais peut-être que toi ce n'est pas ce...Elle fut coupé par un baiser.

\- Je viendrais Emily. Lui dit-il la fixant, ses yeux sondant son regard. Je ferai les aller retours. Il souffla. Écoute, je ne pensais pas que l'on aurait cette discussion ici en plein milieu des quais de Seine mais...je ne veux pas te laisser croire que je ne voudrais plus te voir après tout ce qu'on vient de vivre ces derniers temps. C'est impossible...je crois...non je suis certain...d'être complètement et follement amoureux de toi Emily et il est hors de question que toi et moi on en reste là...je suis prêt à tout pour être avec toi et si je dois passer mes prochains mois à être entre deux avions et bien je le ferai parce que je t'aime. Lui dit-il tendrement avec un léger sourire.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Stephen. Lui avoua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux de son petit discours. Il posa son front contre le sien soulagé de cet aveu. Et c'était l'endroit parfait pour me le dire. Reprit-elle, il rigola légèrement et l'embrassa. Quand il quitta ses lèvres il la regarda de nouveau et son coeur se gonfla à l'idée qu'il avait enfin trouvé la femme faite pour lui.

\- Aller viens je t'invite pour fêter cette bonne nouvelle. Lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille. Je parlais de l'expo bien entendu. A ces mots elle éclata de rire et le suivit.

Les deux derniers jours Emily les avaient passés avec Stephen, elle s'était faite portée malade pour justifier son absence. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais la séparation proche l'angoissant beaucoup, elle avait voulu profiter au maximum de tout le temps qu'ils leur restaient. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup bougé préférant rester dans le cocon de son appartement.

Ils avaient beaucoup discuté de ses prochaines semaines et avaient plus ou moins organiser un planning de visite, la chance étant de leur côté avec une Sonia très organisée qui planifiait son agenda des mois à l'avance.

\- Cette fille est une perle. Dit-elle à Stephen en visant son planning. Le seul problème c'est qu'il soit possible que je doive me déplacer en Europe pour rapatrier des œuvres et ça je ne le saurais qu'au dernier moment...et avec la chance qu'on a ça tombera pile quand tu viendras.

\- Em, c'est rien je te suivrais et au pire j'irais où tu seras. Dit-il pour la rassurer. Je te l'ai dit je vais tout faire pour que ça fonctionne le temps que tu rentres à Vancouver...ce n'est l'histoire que de quelques mois...Il posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Ok...on va y arriver. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Il hocha la tête répondant à son sourire et l'embrassant tendrement.

Le jour du départ arriva bien vite et c'est une Emily complètement dévastée qui accompagna Stephen à l'aéroport. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup discutés depuis qu'ils étaient levés ce matin préférant se serrer l'un contre l'autre ou se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient plus que tout. Emily ne lâchait pas sa main depuis qu'ils avaient quitté son appartement, elle profitait de tout les derniers instants pour être proche et le sentir encore près d'elle pour quelques minutes.

Le taxi les déposa devant le terminal et c'est toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre qu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Il fit enregistrer ses bagages et cela lui rappela qu'il y a quelques semaines c'était elle qui était dans cette situation. Une fois fait ils s'isolèrent un peu et se regardèrent amoureusement.

\- Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer mais je crois que c'est raté. Dit-elle en essuyant ses joues en vitesse. C'est tellement cliché comme situation. Rigola-t-elle. Regarde nous...des adieux à l'aéroport et un océan qui nous sépare..tu vas me manquer...beaucoup. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Toi aussi. Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant. Les semaines vont être très longues, mais de toute façon je reviens avant de reprendre le tournage dans un mois. Elle hocha la tête incapable de dire un mot. Em...Il prit son menton entre ses doigts afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Nous deux c'est vrai et ça va marcher...ça va être dur c'est sur...mais on va surmonter ça. Il la serra très fort dans ses bras et elle s'y nicha un moment.

\- Je crois que tu devrais y aller. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment contre son torse. Tant que j'ai encore le courage de te laisser partir. Il la regarda et ne dit rien, mais pensa qu'elle avait certainement raison car lui aussi sentait au fil des minutes qui passaient qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il abandonne tout et reste avec elle. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait mais il avait des engagements à tenir pour son association et pour la série et il ne pouvait pas s'y dérober, ce n'était pas son genre.

\- Tu as raison...je vais y aller. Il prit d'une main son sac et elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la dernière limite, main dans la main. Il la prit par la taille de sa main libre et la rapprocha, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Je t'aime Emily ne l'oublie pas. Il scruta son regard un instant pour être sur qu'elle comprenne bien ce qu'il lui disait et il se pencha légèrement pour lui donner un baiser le plus tendre qu'il ai pu lui donner, remplit d'amour et de promesses. A bout de souffle il le rompit et la regarda une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans l'espace de transit. Il avança sans se retourner car s'il croisait de nouveau son regard il se savait incapable de monter dans cet avion.

Elle le regardait partir sans se retourner et elle savait pourquoi, mais elle aurait tellement voulu croiser son regard une dernière fois, lui dire je t'aime une dernière fois. Elle resta un moment devant cette porte qui avait emporté la personne qui était devenue en quelques jours la personne la plus importante de sa vie et sans qui elle avait du mal à envisager la suite. Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer et regarda immédiatement son écran.

 **Tu me manques déjà. Je t'aime.**

Elle sourit à ce message tellement tendre et qui lui ressemblait tant. Elle se retourna pour voir si elle pouvait l'apercevoir mais ne vit personne. Elle composa à son tour un message.

 **Toi aussi tu me manques déjà et je n'ai pas encore quitté l'aéroport...je t'aime ne l'oublie pas.**

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse mais reçu tout de même un petit coeur. Elle sourit heureuse malgré tout. Au bout d'un moment elle se fit violence pour bouger et quitter cet aéroport qu'elle avait désormais en horreur. Elle sortit sans voir où elle allait vraiment et prit un taxi qui la déposa en bas de chez elle sans qu'elle ne se rende compte du trajet. Elle monta les deux étages et quand elle rentra dans l'appartement un brin de nostalgie la surprit et elle se revit il y a encore quelques jours ici avec Stephen. Tout avait été si parfait, elle avait passé de délicieux moments avec lui et la tout s'arrêtait d'un coup, c'était difficile.

Elle se mit à penser à Marie qui devait rentrer le lendemain et qui serait la pour lui remonter le moral et dieu sait qu'elle en avait besoin, en attendant elle s'accordait encore cette soirée pour pleurer toute sa tristesse et ensuite elle essaierait de faire face et de se reprendre. Elle avait du boulot qui l'attendait et on comptait sur elle. Elle devait se focaliser sur sa nouvelle mission, cela l'aiderait certainement à oublier son chagrin...et puis un mois ça passe vite se dit-elle pour se donner du courage.

* * *

Sa vie était devenue une suite de jours qui se suivaient et qui se ressemblaient. Elle se levait, se préparait, allait travailler toute la journée sans souvent avoir le temps de déjeuner et elle rentrait en ramenant une tonne de boulot pour sa soirée. Cela lui évitait de penser au fait que Stephen n'était pas la et qu'il lui manquait atrocement. Ils s'appelaient plusieurs fois par jour et c'était pour chacun les meilleurs moments de la journée. Emily lui racontait l'évolution de son boulot et Stephen lui racontait tout ses déplacements afin d'honorer ses différents engagements. Cette vie n'était pas l'idéal mais c'était pour l'instant la seule solution qui s'offrait à eux, alors ils essayaient de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur.

Marie essayait de lui remonter le moral comme elle pouvait et essayait de lui changer les idées les jours où elle n'était pas au musée au en train de travailler. Emily ne savait pas comment elle s'en sortirait si sa colocataire n'était pas la. Elle avait aussi régulièrement des nouvelles de sa sœur, elles avaient gardé contact depuis son retour à Paris et Emily était heureuse de cette situation. Elle c'était confié sur son histoire avec Stephen, et Abby l'avait encouragé à y croire et à ne pas baisser les bras. Malgré tout ce que Stephen lui avait dit, et continuait de lui dire, elle avait toujours cette petite voix qui lui disait que tout était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle essayait de ne pas y prêter attention mais certains jours c'était plus difficile que d'autres.

\- Emily ne laisse pas une petite voix te dicter ta vie. Lui dit sa sœur. Stephen est formidable et il tient à toi, tu peux en être sure. Elle marqua une pause et reprit. Il aurait beaucoup plut à Thomas. Dit-elle pensive.

\- Oui...je sais, ils se ressemblent beaucoup dans leur façon de penser et j'ai confiance en lui...depuis le début. Ce n'est pas ça Abby qui me gêne...c'est la distance. Expliqua Emily. Il me manque atrocement et ne le voir que quelques jours par ci par la, c'est un vrai supplice...et je me dit qu'il pourrait se lasser.

\- Non mais tu délires ! S'exclama Abby à l'autre bout de fIl. Em...il est fou de toi, il suffit de le voir te regarder...arrête de tout voir en noir. Quand avez-vous prévu de vous revoir ?

\- Si tout se passe comme prévu il devrait arriver fin semaine prochaine pour quelques jours avant de reprendre le tournage et ensuite...je sais pas trop.

\- Écoute tu devrais en parler avec lui...toute cette incertitude va finir par gâcher votre histoire. Soit franche et dis lui tout ce que tu as sur le coeur...dit lui que tu as peur, si ça se trouve lui aussi est dans le même état que toi.

\- Oui tu as sans doute raison. Sinon pour changer de sujet tu as vu les parents aujourd'hui ? Elles entamèrent alors un autre sujet histoire qu'Emily se change un peu les idées.

Stephen était de retour depuis bientôt trois semaines et il avait l'impression qu'une vie entière était passée. Emily lui manquait beaucoup et l'avoir au téléphone ne lui suffisait pas. Ils parlaient pendant des heures de tout et de rien et cela lui faisait du bien mais il voulait plus. Il commençait déjà à s'inquiéter de la reprise de la saison car une fois le tournage commencé il lui serait beaucoup plus difficile pour lui de se rendre à Paris.

Il avait été plutôt confiant quand Emily lui avait expliqué sa nouvelle mission et le fait qu'il viendrait la voir mais à cet instant il doutait fortement que toute cette année allait se passer sans problèmes. Pourtant dieu sait qu'il en avait envie. Emily était celle qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie, il avait même abandonné l'idée d'être un jour à nouveau amoureux jusqu'à ce que cette jolie blonde entre dans sa vie. Et il était hors de question pour lui qu'il la laisse partir. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait faire mais il fallait trouver une solution.

Ce soir il devait dîner avec sa mère et il était content cela allait lui changer un peu les idées car il devait avouer que depuis son retour de Paris il broyait du noir. Il s'était confié à elle quand Emily était repartie à Paris et elle avait été ravie de la nouvelle, elle ne connaissait pas bien la jeune femme mais avait vu tout de suite qu'elle était totalement différente de sa première épouse et elle espérait de tout coeur que cette histoire fonctionne.

\- Bonsoir mon chéri. Dit Sandra en embrassant son fils. Tu as l'air fatigué, tu es sur que tout va bien ?

\- Bonsoir maman. Répondit-il en lui rendant son baiser. Oui tout va bien c'est juste que je rentre à peine de New-York et j'ai du mal à dormir en ce moment...je suis...

\- Amoureux ? Lui demanda sa mère avec un petit sourire.

\- Ouais...Souffla-t-il un peu gêné. Oui je suis complètement raide dingue d'elle...et c'est difficile de ne pas la voir tout les jours...on se téléphone mais c'est pas pareil. Sa mère le regardait avec un tendre sourire. Quoi ?

\- Rien...je suis juste contente de te voir heureux...ça faisait longtemps.

\- Je serais totalement heureux le jour où elle restera pour de bon ici avec moi. Lui dit-il avec un léger sourire. Mais oui je suis plutôt heureux.

\- Très bien et si tu me racontais tout ça autour du dîner...Londres, Paris, New-York...Il éclata de rire et entraîna sa mère à l'extérieur pour dîner.

Ils avaient passés un agréable moment tout les deux, cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé et Sandra était ravie de constater que son fils revivait. Depuis toutes ces années elle l'avait vu travailler énormément pour arriver à son but et elle l'avait vu complètement détruit après son divorce, mais le Stephen qu'elle avait devant elle ce soir n'était plus le même.

\- Maman, ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet. Ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que je t'appelle.

\- Oh excuse moi mais je pensais à tout le chemin que tu as parcouru depuis toutes ces années. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. Et c'est seulement maintenant que je te sens pleinement serein et apaisé.

\- Oui...tu as raison. C'est grâce à Emily...elle est tellement...Emily. Dit-il en rigolant nerveusement. Tu vois ce que je veux dire elle se prends pas la tête, elle se contente de peu et elle ne me connaissait même pas avant de venir...elle est merveilleuse à tout point de vue et la vie est tellement simple avec elle...elle se fiche complètement que je sois acteur ou pas...

\- Oui je comprends elle voit le vrai toi. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire. Mais...parce qu'il y a un mais n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Sandra connaissant bien son fils.

\- Oui...j'ai peur qu'elle change d'avis et qu'elle réalise que je ne sois pas celui qui lui faut...Maman on a dix ans d'écart et pour l'instant on ne vit même pas sur le même continent ! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si finalement elle décide de rester à Paris, ou si on lui propose un poste ailleurs qu'à Vancouver ? Moi je suis obligé de rester ici...mais elle...elle a toute la vie devant elle pour réaliser ses rêves et ses envies. Je...je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de vivre sa vie.

Sandra regardait son fils, il avait raison dans un sens Emily était encore très jeune et avait la vie devant elle pour faire ce qu'elle voulait mais elle sentait surtout qu'elle était très attachée à son fils. Elle avait vu la façon dont elle regardait Stephen à cette soirée caritative et elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle ferait ce qu'il faudrait faire au bon moment.

\- Stephen...tu as raison sur tout ce que tu viens de dire...Mais je suis certaine qu'Emily prendra la bonne décision le moment venu. Elle a la tête sur les épaules et elle t'aime énormément il suffit de vous voir agir l'un avec l'autre. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble mon chéri et ne laisse pas tes doutes gâcher votre histoire. Quand à votre différence d'âge c'est un détail, de nos jours ce n'est plus un problème. Cette fille est un trésor Stephen ne la laisse pas t'échapper parce que tu as peur...Emily n'est pas Cassandra...

\- Oui je sais mais c'est pas ça le problème maman...Souffla-t-il.

\- Mais bien sur que si...tu as été blessé de ton divorce. Il fit une grimace. Et du coup tu crois que toutes les histoires sont vouées à l'échec...mais pas toi et Emily...vous êtes plus fort que ça. Tout ira bien tu verras.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sure ?

\- Parce que je refuse de croire que le destin vous a réunit pour au final vous séparer. Elle le regarda avec amour. Quand devez-vous vous revoir ?

\- Normalement je repart à Paris dans dix jours mais...

\- Normalement ? Le coupa sa mère étonnée de son petit sourire.

* * *

Emily se débattait depuis deux bonnes heures à essayer de ranger un peu le désordre qu'elle avait semé. Depuis qu'on lui avait confié l'organisation de cette expo son salon et sa chambre était devenu un bazar sans nom et elle voulait que se soit présentable quand Stephen allait revenir. Chaque jour elle ramenait du travail supplémentaire et comme elle ne savait travailler que dans le désordre, elle se retrouvait son jour de repos à faire du rangement, mais c'était pour la bonne cause se dit-elle.

Stephen...elle pensait à lui constamment et sans arrêt. Elle se demandait souvent à quoi elle pouvait bien penser avant de le connaître. Ces dernières semaines avaient encore été d'une longueur extrême et elle avait hâte qu'il arrive bientôt. Elle savait que ce voyage serait le dernier avant un moment car avec la reprise du tournage il serait moins disponible et elle appréhendait beaucoup le fait de ne plus le voir durant des mois.

Elle se posait encore beaucoup de questions sur la suite de leur histoire. Elle l'aimait elle était sure d'elle et elle savait que c'était la même chose pour lui mais avec cette distance entre eux elle avait peur que les choses finissent par se compliquer et qu'au bout se soit une rupture qu'il l'attende et honnêtement elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui à présent.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensée par la sonnerie de son téléphone qu'elle chercha partout. Elle finit par le trouver sur la table basse enfoui sous un mont de papier, elle décrocha avec un sourire en voyant le nom s'afficher.

\- Hey. Dit-elle en décrochant.

\- Hey ma puce...tu en as mis du temps. Dit-il tendrement.

\- Oui je fais du rangement et je cherchais désespérément mon téléphone. Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu as eu peur que je ne décroche pas ? Demanda-t-elle taquine.

\- J'avoue que je l'ai envisagé. Rigola-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Tu me manques...heureusement que j'ai beaucoup de boulot pour éviter de trop penser à toi. Dit-elle doucement. Il me tarde que tu arrives. Elle l'entendit souffler au bout du fil et d'instinct elle comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne pourras pas venir ?

\- Emily...si je t'appelle c'est justement pour ça. Je...je suis désolé mais j'ai du modifier mon planning et...A cet instant elle sentit son coeur se serrer et ses doutes se confirmèrent. Et j'ai été obligé de...

\- Attends on sonne à la porte. Dit-elle exaspérée. Je me débarrasse de ça et je te reprends après...tu quittes pas hein ?

\- Non bien sûr que non ma puce. Vas-y j'attends. Rassurée elle se dirigea vers la porte énervée se disant que la personne derrière avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de sonner. Elle ouvrit d'un coup sec et en levant son regard son coeur cessa de battre un instant...devant elle se tenait Stephen.

\- Surprise ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire. J'ai pu annuler mes derniers rendez vous et j'ai décidé...Il ne put finir qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras...De venir plus tôt. Finit-il en la serrant fort les yeux fermés appréciant de la retrouver enfin. Tu m'as manqué Emily. Dit-il dans un souffle dans ses cheveux.

Elle se dégagea légèrement de son cou pour le regarder et être sur que c'était bien lui et qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle toucha son visage et laissa ses mains sur ses joues pour garder le contact. Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser en déposant de rapides baisers un peu partout. Elle s'arrêta sur sa bouche et ils échangèrent un baiser qui les transporta dans un autre monde. Doucement elle l'attira à l'intérieur et ils n'échangèrent pas beaucoup de paroles avant un moment.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois la. Dit-elle pour la centième fois depuis la veille. Ils étaient attablés à la terrasse d'un café pendant la pause déjeuner d'Emily pas très loin du Louvres. J'en ai tellement rêvé. Fit-elle pensive en prenant sa main.

\- Deux semaines rien que tout les deux mon ange. Il lui sourit franchement et pressa sa main. Dit je me disais que peut-être on pourrait se louer un truc ici rien que pour nous deux ? Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Un appart rien qu'à nous...comme ça on serait tranquille, plus besoin de se cacher de ta coloc. Dit-il contre son oreille. Je l'aime bien mais je voudrais t'avoir rien qu'à moi.

\- Tu veux qu'on habite tout les deux ici ? Demanda-t-elle surprise mais surtout elle voulait être sure de bien comprendre. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber Marie comme ça et puis tu n'es pas la tout le temps et je...

\- Em...regarde moi. Dit-il d'une voix tendre. Je parlais seulement de maintenant...pour la suite on verra mais je voudrais vraiment être seul avec toi, parce que je ne sais pas vraiment quand je reviendrai et je...

\- Ok ! Moi aussi c'est ce que j'aimerai bien. Il hocha la tête le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Très bien je m'occupe de ça cette après-midi dans ce cas.

Les deux semaines se passèrent comme dans un rêve pour tout les deux. Stephen avait finalement loué un appartement pas très loin du musée pour que se soit plus pratique pour Emily. C'était vital pour eux de ne pas gâcher une minute de temps tout les deux, ça en devenait une obsession. Ils accumulaient le plus possible de souvenirs, de fou rire, de déclarations d'amour. Ils se prenaient sans arrêt en photos pour immortaliser chaque moment. Emily avait du faire un déplacement imprévu à Amsterdam et Stephen l'avait accompagné sans se poser de question, ils en avaient profité pour visiter la ville et c'étaient promis de revenir plus tard pour visiter le reste du pays qui leur avait beaucoup plu.

Stephen avait vu un autre aspect de la vie de sa compagne et avait été fasciné par toute l'ampleur de la tâche qu'elle avait à accomplir et était admiratif de ses connaissances. Il avait eu accès à des endroits jusqu'àlors qui lui étaient inconnus et il ne se lassait pas de l'entendre lui raconter et expliquer différentes anecdotes sur telle ou telle œuvre. Il se rendit vraiment compte à ce moment là qu'elle était passionnée par son métier et qu'elle était faite pour ça.

\- C'est fascinant. Lui dit-il un jour où elle lui faisait visiter une salle du musée. Je...enfin je veux dire tu arrives à me faire passer des émotions alors que je n'y connais rien...bon à part qui a peint la Joconde. Dit-il en éclatant de rire. Non plus sérieusement...je comprends pourquoi tu es venue ici.

\- Mise à part le fait de fuir ? Lui demanda-t-elle taquine. Il acquiesça. Je suis contente que tu comprennes, il n'y avait qu'ici ou je pouvais espérer avoir accès à tout ça...c'était une super opportunité que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer. Tout ce que j'ai vu ou apprit ici me servira une fois rentré à Vancouver.

\- À ce propos...Emily je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle. Dit-il tout à coup très grave. De...de ton retour.

\- Généralement cela n'annonce rien de bon quand on commence une phrase par "il faudrait qu'on parle". Dit-elle surprise de la gravité de son ton. Il ne répondit rien car il ne voulait pas amorcer la discussion ici. Il l'entraîna à l'extérieur et c'est en silence qu'ils rentrèrent à l'appartement.

Emily fut angoissée tout le trajet se demandant bien de quoi il voulait parler. Ils avaient abordé à peu près tout les sujets concernant leur histoire ou son retour et la seule possibilité qu'elle voyait c'était qu'il ne voulait pas continuer avec elle pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. À peine arrivée elle fila à la salle de bains se changer pour être plus à l'aise mais surtout pour repousser au maximum cette conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Stephen en la suivant ne comprenant visiblement pas son comportement.

\- Je préfère être à l'aise quand tu me diras que tu ne veux plus de moi...pour pleurer un pyjama est suffisant. Dit-elle ironiquement.

Stephen comprit à ce moment là qu'il c'était mal exprimé et qu'elle était en train de se monter la tête avec des histoires insensées. Il la fit se retourner vers lui et s'exprima d'une voix on ne peut plus claire.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'allais te dire Emily alors arrête de te faire des films. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna au salon où il lui fit prendre place sur le canapé, il s'assit en face sur la table basse. Emily ces derniers jours m'ont fait découvrir une facette de toi que je ne connaissais pas et j'ai...adoré. A ces mots il la vit se détendre et un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Tu es tellement passionnée par ce que tu fais que tu entraînes tout le monde avec toi...et dieu sait que l'art c'est pas mon truc.

\- C'est très gentil mais je ne comprends toujours pas où tu veux en venir. Dit-elle calmement mais pas vraiment rassurée non plus.

\- La ou je veux en venir c'est que...je ne veux pas que tu sentes obligé de revenir à Vancouver une fois ta mission terminée...

\- Quoi ?! Tu ne veux pas je revienne ? Stephen mais...pourquoi ? Dit-elle affolée.

\- Emily tu es jeune et tu as la vie devant toi pour réaliser tes rêves et vivre des choses incroyables...je ne veux pas que parce que je suis là bas tu te sentes obligé de rentrer et...de dire adieu à une opportunité ici à Paris ou ailleurs. Cette expo que tu prépares va être un succès j'en suis sur et il se pourrait que...

\- Que je rentre à Vancouver. Le coupa-t-elle, elle prit une de ses mains pour avoir un contact avec lui. Stephen je vais rentrer à Vancouver...il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit. Je ne me sens obligé de rien du tout, cette vie ici est géniale mais uniquement parce que depuis un moment tu es la avec moi. Rien ne me retiens ici...j'irai où tu seras...peu importe que se soit Vancouver ou ailleurs. Je rentrerai parce que ce que je vis avec toi _est_ une chose incroyable. Dit elle en reprenant son terme. Tu vaux largement toutes les opportunités qui pourraient s'offrir à moi.

\- Tu es sure ? Je ne veux pas qu'un jour tu te réveilles et que tu penses être passée à côté de ta vie pour moi...

\- Jamais je ne pourrai penser un truc pareil...se serait plutôt le contraire. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas elle éclaircit ses paroles. C'est en refusant d'être avec toi que j'aurais l'impression d'être passée à côté de ma vie.

Elle se décida à lui ouvrir totalement son coeur et à lui confier ce qui l'angoissait depuis le début.

\- Je...je suis terrifiée par ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est tellement fort que parfois je me dit que tout est trop beau et que tout va s'arrêter du jour au lendemain et je lutte de toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'enfuir...encore une fois. Avant de mourrir mon frère m'a fait promettre d'être heureuse et de vivre la vie que je voulais peu importe ce que c'était...et jusqu'à présent je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais, mais aujourd'hui je le sais...et la vie que je veux c'est toi.

Il écoutait ses paroles et ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de se gonfler de joie et d'amour pour ce petit bout de femme qui avait transformé sa vie en si peu de temps. Donc elle aussi était terrifiée par ce qu'il y avait entre eux ? Quelque part ça le rassurait, à son tour maintenant de lui ouvrir son coeur et de se confier.

\- J'ai peur aussi tu sais. Dit-il avec un sourire mais ses yeux humides. J'ai peur qu'un jour tu disparaisses et que tout ça n'ai été qu'un joli rêve...je t'ai tellement cherché Emily que si un jour tu devais partir je...

\- Je n'irai nul part...je te l'ai dit Stephen. Quand je rentrerai on se construira une vie tout les deux. Ok ?

\- Ok. Dit-il dans un souffle. Je t'aime tellement si tu savais.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Dit-elle contre ses lèvres. Il scellèrent cette promesse d'avenir par un tendre baiser.

La seule ombre au tableau de ce séjour avait été l'intrusion de la presse dans leur relation. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour s'était dit Stephen le jour où il avait vu des photos de lui avec Emily en train de dîner un soir au restaurant. Ils s'embrassaient et se regardaient avec amour, on ne pouvait pas se tromper sur leur relation. Il aurait voulu que cela reste secret encore un moment car il avait peur que la presse ne la laisse pas tranquille et qu'elle cherche des informations sur elle. Elle ne méritait pas qu'on lui mène la vie dure et il voulait la protéger autant qu'il le pouvait.

Emily lui avait affirmé que cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle savait que cela arriverait à un moment ou à un autre. Elle sortait avec quelqu'un de connu elle ne s'était jamais imaginé que leur histoire resterait secrète. Ce n'était pas forcément ce qui lui plaisait mais cela faisait partit du packaging comme elle lui avait dit en éclatant de rire. C'est donc un peu plus serein qu'il l'avait laissé seule à Paris.

Les au revoir avaient été encore plus déchirant que la fois précédente car cette fois-ci ils ne savaient pas quand ils se révéraient précisément. Stephen devait commencer le tournage dans deux jours et le début de saison était toujours chaotique et intense, sans parler des différentes manifestations ou sa présence était obligatoire ce qui signifiait un long moment sans pouvoir voyager en Europe, au bas mot deux mois.

Emily essayait de ne pas trop y penser mais c'était difficile. Elle le regardait faire ses bagages et encore une fois ces deux semaines l'avait conforté dans son idée, Stephen et elle c'était quelque chose de vrai et elle était prête à tout les sacrifices pour que ça fonctionne. Elle rigola intérieurement en s'entendant penser si Thomas était la il se moquerait gentiment d'elle lui rappelant que quand elle était plus jeune elle avait crié haut et fort qu'elle ne serait jamais dépendante d'un homme aussi canon soit-il.

\- Ca va aller ? Lui demanda Stephen en posant une main sur sa joue la ramenant à la réalité. Elle porta son attention sur lui avec un timide sourire.

\- Ouais...ne t'inquiète pas...ça va aller, et puis j'ai du boulot plus qu'il n'en faut pour ne pas penser à toi alors...

\- Pense à moi un tout petit peu quand même. Lui répondit-il en mimant le geste avec ses doigts.

\- Je vais essayer mais je te promets rien. Dit-elle en rigolant et en passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour se blottir contre lui. Tu me manques déjà. Dit-elle contre son torse. Il la serra à son tour dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Toi aussi mon ange...mais ça va aller...je vais essayer de revenir le plus vite possible, promis. Elle hocha la tête mais ne dit rien pas vraiment sure de ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il se détacha doucement et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Je t'aime ne l'oublie pas.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Emily était à Boston pour recenser des œuvres qui pouvaient potentiellement apparaître dans l'expo qu'elle préparait et elle travaillait d'arrache pied pour en avoir finit au plus vite, car elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle allait aller retrouver Stephen à Vancouver pour lui faire une surprise. Quand il avait su qu'elle venait jusque Boston il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir venir la retrouver mais il n'avait pas réussit à s'arranger correctement et Emily lui avait confié que de toute façon elle ne faisait qu'un aller retour et qu'elle ne serait pas vraiment disponible. Elle avait été déçue mais ne lui avait rien montré ne voulant pas le frustrer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Seulement ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'elle avait réussit à repousser son départ d'une journée espérant ainsi pouvoir aller le surprendre à Vancouver. C'est motivée comme jamais qu'elle avait mis son cœur à l'ouvrage pour gagner quelques heures et prendre un vol beaucoup plutôt.

Dans l'avion elle pensait à la tournure qu'avait prit sa vie depuis quelques mois, elle en était un peu étourdie et étonnée, elle qui ne voulait jamais s'engager de peur de souffrir avait trouvé un homme fait pour elle et qui n'attendait rien d'elle en retour à part son amour. Elle avait toujours espéré pouvoir trouver le même genre de relation que ses parents ou sa sœur.

Ses parents s'étaient rencontrés pendant leurs vacances un été et ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés depuis. Son père avait déménagé à Vancouver pour être près de sa mère et ils avaient finit par se marier quelques années plus tard. Depuis ils vivaient dans le bonheur et malgré les malheurs qui avaient pu s'abattre sur leur famille ils étaient restés soudés et unis, s'aimant encore plus.

Sa sœur elle avait rencontré Daniel sur les bancs de l'université. Ils avaient été amis pendant longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et ne plus se quitter. Elle enviait leur relation basée sur la confiance et l'amour. Ils se soutenaient malgré les épreuves et même si elle savait que son beau frère n'avait jamais cautionné le comportement d'Abby il l'avait soutenue malgré tout parce que c'était ce qui permettait à sa femme de tenir debout.

Elle pensa à sa relation avec Stephen qui ressemblait beaucoup à ces deux là. L'amour et la confiance, elle était tombé amoureuse de lui au premier regard et lui avait fait confiance à la seconde où il lui avait parlé de sa vie. Il lui rappelait beaucoup son frère et elle avait trouvé avec lui son double, elle ne pensait jamais retrouver cette complicité avec quelqu'un. Elle avait hâte d'arriver et de voir la surprise sur son visage, elle était anxieuse et nerveuse mais aussi terriblement excitée.

Elle atterrit à l'heure prévue et se précipita pour récupérer sa valise et prendre un taxi qui l'emmena au studio. Elle savait que Stephen avait une grosse journée et qu'à cette heure ci il travaillait encore. Elle passa la sécurité sans soucis, étant sur la liste des VIP et se dirigea vers la caravane de Stephen pour déposer ses affaires en espérant le trouver.

Elle avait l'impression que le chemin n'en finissait pas, elle ne se souvenait pas de tout ces dédales d'allées et de caravanes. Quand celle cherché fut en vue, une bouffée de bonheur prit possession d'elle et elle accéléra le pas. Elle monta les quelques marches en vitesse, et frappa d'une petite main sur la porte. Son coeur battait la chamade en attendant qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Seulement ce fut le silence qui lui répondit, apparemment il était encore sur le plateau. Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand elle entendit une voix dans son dos.

\- Emily ?

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et comme d'habitude j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Pour la suite de cette fiction il reste encore deux chapitres, le prochain est pratiquement bouclé. Alors si vous le voulez rapidement n'oubliez pas que j'aime avoir des reviews...**

 **A bientôt et bon week-end.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici avec l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je sais que vous l'attendez avec impatience pour certains...**

 **Merci à Lavigne 126, Anaksouu, Ally84, Olicity-love, Fernande et les guests pour leurs reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira et vous saurez enfin qui appelle Emily.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Stephen avait le moral au plus bas depuis deux jours, il savait qu'Emily n'était pas loin de lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, et cela l'agaçait beaucoup. Il avait vraiment tout essayé pour aller la retrouver à Boston mais il n'avait pas réussit à s'arranger, il avait eu le cœur brisé de lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas venir. Elle n'avait rien montré, sûrement pour ne pas qu'il se sente mal, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle avait du être déçue.

Il remontait l'allée de caravanes en soufflant fatigué de sa journée, il venait de tourner une scène d'action et cela l'avait épuisé. Il espérait pouvoir se reposer un peu avant de rejoindre David pour tourner sa dernière scène de la journée. Il marchait la tête basse et en la relevant il aperçue une silhouette qui attendait à sa porte. Son cœur rata un battement car la seule personne à qui pouvait appartenir cette silhouette était censée être dans l'avion pour la France. En s'approchant il constata qu'il avait raison et que c'était bien elle qui frappait.

\- Emily ? Demanda-t-il pour être sur de ne pas rêver. Il la vit se retourner et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Je te croyais dans l'avion pour Paris.

\- Je sais. Dit-elle en descendant les marches pour se rapprocher. Je me suis arrangée pour décaler mon départ d'une journée et j'ai travaillé comme une damnée pour pouvoir venir ici et me voilà. Dit-elle nerveusement. L'occasion était trop belle pour que je ne vienne pas et comme je ne…Elle fut coupé par les lèvres de Stephen qui dévoraient déjà les siennes tendrement.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là. Dit-il en cassant le baiser. Tu repart quand ?

\- Demain en fin de journée.

\- Ok c'est court mais c'est mieux que rien. Dit-il en l'entrainant à l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent et sans préambule elle se jeta sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Il se laissa faire bien trop heureux de pouvoir la serrer contre lui.

\- Tu reprends dans combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers s'attaquant déjà à la ceinture de son pantalon.

\- J'ai une heure devant moi. Souffla-t-il contre son crâne. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains pour la regarder droit dans les yeux et lui lui fit un doux sourire. Si tu savais comme tu me manques. Ils se regardèrent un instant et Stephen l'entraina vers son lit où ils se prouvèrent encore une fois à quel point cette séparation était difficile.

Stephen se réveilla en sursaut et sentit un corps contre le sien et ses idées se remirent en place. Il tourna la tête pour tomber sur une chevelure blonde et une respiration calme. Il resserra sa prise sur sa taille et déposa un baiser sur son épaule. Il tenta de se dégager mais sa compagne le retint par le poignet.

\- Ou penses-tu aller sans m'embrasser ? Dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Je pensais que tu dormais je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Répondit-il en l'embrassant. Je vais y aller sinon je vais être en retard. Elle hocha la tête. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

\- Bien sûr ! Vas-y ne t'inquiète pas j'ai plein de notes à mettre en ordre et des tas de mails à rédiger…..je ne vais pas m'ennuyer. Le rassura-t-elle en le voyant inquiet. Il acquiesça et quitta la caravane non sans lui avoir donné un dernier baiser qui la laissa pantelante.

Elle se recoucha quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et décida de se lever pour se mettre au travail. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et se prépara un café, la machine de Stephen lui rappela leur premier presque baiser. Un tendre sourire apparu sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir et à quel point leur vie avait changé depuis. Elle prit son ordinateur et commença à travailler.

Elle tria ses notes pendant un moment, étudia les photos qu'elle avait prises à Boston et posa des commentaires sur chacune. Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment d'idée si toutes ces œuvres feraient partie de l'exposition mais elle avait eu le coup de cœur pour quelques unes d'entre elles. Son travail de recensement était pratiquement arrivé au bout et maintenant arrivait le moment le plus difficile, le choix. Elle ne devait pas se tromper le succès de l'exposition était en jeu et par la même occasion sa réputation dans le métier.

Elle était tellement concentré qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et c'est une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment qui lui fit reprendre conscience.

\- Emily….bonjour. Dit Katie debout devant elle. Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir, Stephen ne m'a rien dit. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Emily n'aimait pas son ton et surtout pas sa façon de sous entendre que Stephen lui racontait tout, comme si ils étaient vraiment proches et qu'il se confiait à elle.

\- Bonjour Katie. Elle avait adopté un ton sur d'elle avec un grand sourire de façade. Il ne savait pas que je venais…..je voulais lui faire une surprise. Si tu le cherches il n'est pas la. Elle ne voulait pas commencer une discussion avec elle n'ayant pas envie de lui parler, et surtout cette fille l'agaçait tellement qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à garder son calme.

\- Je voulais simplement voir avec lui si notre soirée tenait toujours. Répondit-elle en montrant son script sur un ton de sous entendu. Tu comprends on doit travailler…..

\- Y a aucun problème pour moi, si Stephen doit travailler ce soir je l'attendrai…..Dit-elle avec un faux sourire une nouvelle fois. Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup ? Katie fut surprise de sa question.

\- Non pas vraiment. Au moins c'était une réponse franche pensa Emily. Stephen n'a pas besoin de toi dans sa vie, tu n'es jamais là, tu lui fais espérer une vie que tu ne lui donneras jamais…..je connais les filles dans ton genre, bien sous tout rapport mais une fois qu'il faut s'engager y'a plus personne !

Emily accusait le coup, elle savait que Katie ne l'aimait pas, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de haine de sa part. Son visage était transformé par la colère.

\- Je vois….Emily se leva pour se rapprocher d'elle. Je vais être claire avec toi et je ne le dirais qu'une fois alors tu écoutes bien. Tu ne me connais pas, tu n'as jamais cherché à me connaître et pourtant tu me détestes. Mon histoire avec Stephen ne te regarde pas mais je vais t'apprendre un truc quand même…on s'aiment vraiment et ça nous est tombé dessus comme ça…et c'est vrai que la vie qu'on a en ce moment n'est pas l'idéal mais c'est la seule qui s'offre à nous pour l'instant. Alors je te préviens Katie n'essaye même pas de t'immiscer entre nous c'est perdu d'avance…d'ailleurs depuis le temps s'il était vraiment intéressé il aurait cédé, tu ne crois pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Katie fulminait de rage devant cette petite blonde, les deux jeunes femmes se toisaient et on pouvait clairement sentir la tension dans la petite pièce.

\- Tout va bien ici ? Demanda Stephen en entrant surpris de trouver les deux jeunes femmes aussi tendues.

\- Tout va bien. Répondit Emily sans quitter du regard la brune. Katie s'apprêtait à partir, elle était seulement passé pour savoir si votre soirée tenait toujours. Le ton qu'employait Emily interpella Stephen.

\- Désolé Katie mais pas ce soir…..les répétitions peuvent attendre. La jeune femme le regarda furieuse et quitta la pièce sans un mot, non sans avoir lancé un regard mauvais à Emily.

\- Tu m'expliques ? Dit Stephen en se retournant vers sa compagne qui essayait visiblement de calmer ses nerfs.

\- Je déteste cette fille. Dit-elle en pointant la porte. Elle est arrivée ici en terrain conquis et n'avait pas l'air heureuse de me trouver dans ton salon. Ouh…..elle m'agace. Dit-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle fixa son attention sur Stephen qui la regardait sans rien dire. Désolé….je suis désolée…..mais je ne l'aime pas du tout. Ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix. Sous entendre que tu passes toutes tes soirées avec elle...hmmmm ça m'a mise hors de moi, elle...elle...d'ailleurs ça arrive souvent ça que tu passes tes soirées avec elle ?

Stephen bougea et vint se placer à côté d'elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la reprocher de lui.

\- Je ne passe pas mes soirées avec elle...tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu es jalouse ? Lui dit-il sur le ton de la confidence en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse. Protesta-t-elle. Seulement Je n'ai aucune confiance en elle. Elle te veux clairement dans son lit et elle me déteste ! Elle m'a même reproché de ne pas habiter ici, comme si j'avais le choix ! Et puis à chaque fois qu'elle parle de toi c'est comme si tu lui appartenait et c'est…..

\- Agaçant ? Finit-il à sa place. Elle hocha la tête. Emily laisse la, elle le fait exprès justement pour t'agacer. Elle est comme ça….elle appuie là où elle sait que ça fait mal, et en l'occurrence pour toi, c'est de ne pas vivre ici. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa tempe pour la réconforter. Bon si oubliait un peu tout ça et qu'on rentrait dîner chez nous ?

\- Chez nous ? Répéta-t-elle surprise de ce terme.

\- Oui….enfin chez moi….enfin se sera chez nous quand tu reviendras. Dit-il nerveux. Elle lui sourit tendrement et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- On rentre chez nous. Répéta-t-elle en reprenant son expression, elle avait hâte de finir son stage en France et de rentrer pour pouvoir vivre enfin la vie dont ils avaient envie tout les deux.

* * *

Emily fixait son téléphone avec angoisse et excitation. Elle raccrochait d'un appel qui venait de la bouleverser, seulement elle ne savait pas si c'était en bien ou en mal. Ce qu'on venait de lui proposer était une opportunité en or, elle savait que cela n'arrivait qu'une fois dans une vie, du moins à son âge. Ce n'était pas la première offre d'emploi qu'elle recevait depuis qu'elle avait organisé cette exposition au Louvres, seulement cette fois-ci il faudrait qu'elle soit folle pour refuser.

Son exposition avait été un vrai succès et continuait de l'être d'ailleurs, son stage arrivait à sa fin et d'ici un mois tout au plus elle serait de retour définitivement à Vancouver. Elle était heureuse de cette perspective et d'être enfin près de Stephen. Cette année de séparation avait été très difficile et elle savait qu'il attendait avec impatience son retour. Mais seulement elle ne pouvait ignorer cet appel. C'était une opportunité à saisir et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle prit à nouveau son téléphone et appela la seule personne qui pourrait la conseiller et qui lui dirait clairement si elle faisait fausse route.

Quand elle retrouva Marie pour déjeuner elle n'était pas plus avancé sur sa réflexion, en fait elle ne savait pas quoi en penser et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait besoin d'un œil extérieur pour lui éclaircir la situation. Elle avait exposé à son amie l'offre qu'on venait de lui faire et elle l'avait sentit un peu choquée qu'elle puisse envisager de dire oui.

\- Honnêtement Emily je ne sais pas quoi te dire. C'est une super opportunité je ne vais pas te mentir, mais ce n'est pas avec moi que tu devrais en discuter. Qu'en pense Stephen ? A la tête de sa colocataire elle comprit. Tu ne lui as rien dit n'est-ce pas ? Emily hocha la tête négativement.

\- Non pas encore, Je voulais avoir ton avis avant…c'est un truc qui ne se présentera pas deux fois dans ma carrière et pour être honnête j'ai eu envie d'accepter sans réfléchir. Mais je ne peux pas…..je ne suis plus toute seule….

\- Écoute appelle le et parle avec lui, explique lui tout ça. C'est un homme intelligent et il t'aime comme un dingue, il comprendra que tu ne veuilles pas passer à côté de quelque chose comme ça. Dit lui ce que tu veux vraiment Emily, mais ne traîne pas….tu es censée rentrer dans peu de temps et je suis sure qu'il a déjà fait plein de projets…..si tu décides de dire oui il va tomber de haut alors prépare le parce que la chute va être dure pour lui.

\- Oui je sais. Souffla Emily. Je me sens égoïste et sans cœur pour envisager de dire oui. Je lui ai pratiquement promis de rentrer à Vancouver et maintenant j'envisage l'inverse. Je suis horrible. Finit-elle nerveusement.

\- Pas du tout Emily seulement la vie t'offre une opportunité difficile à refuser. La rassura son amie. Écoute si tu lui présentes bien les choses il comprendra. Vous avez passer une année entière à voyager pour vous voir…..vous pouvez peut-être encore le faire…..

\- J'en suis pas certaine Marie…..il rêve de stabilité et de famille, mais moi…..je sais pas trop…. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Je reconnais ce petit air Emily….tu te caches derrière des excuses ! Tu as simplement la trouille parce que maintenant ton histoire avec lui devient réelle et sérieuse et ça te fait peur, c'est tout. La décision t'appartient mais n'accepte pas ce job pour les mauvaises raisons, tu vas le regretter sinon.

Les deux amies se quittèrent après le déjeuner et Emily flâna dans les rues de Paris réfléchissant à sa conversation avec sa colocataire. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure et plus elle réfléchissait à la situation plus elle était perdue. Elle savait que Marie avait raison elle devait avoir une discussion avec Stephen et le plus vite possible. Mais elle ne s'imaginait pas avoir cette conversation au téléphone, il ne devait arriver que dans une semaine pour être avec elle jusqu'à son retour à Vancouver. Elle n'était pas pressée non plus de donner sa réponse pour ce poste étant donné que c'était elle qu'ils voulaient et pas une autre, elle attendrait donc une semaine de plus et aurait cette discussion avec Stephen en face.

* * *

Stephen vivait sur un petit nuage depuis des jours maintenant, dans trois semaines Emily serait avec lui à Vancouver. Cette année passée sans elle avait été un vrai supplice et il aspirait enfin à l'avoir près de lui tout les jours. Il était pressé de commencer leur vie à deux et il espérait que de son côté c'était la même chose. Il avait bien sentie une petite différence chez elle depuis quelques jours, elle était comme un peu distante à chaque fois qu'il avait évoqué son retour. Il avait mis ça sur le compte de la nostalgie de quitter Paris et ses collègues, ainsi que Marie.

Il avait déjà imaginé refaire la décoration de l'appartement afin qu'elle se sente vraiment chez elle, il avait aussi prévu de partir en vacances rien que tout les deux pour une durée indéterminée entre les deux saisons de sa série. Elle aurait besoin de se changer les idées et il avait une envie terrible d'être seul avec elle. Il voulait profiter de chaque moment avant de reprendre sa vie de dingue à la rentrée en Juillet prochain.

Ce voyage vers Paris était son dernier et il n'en était pas mécontent. Depuis un an il ne comptait plus le nombre de voyages qu'il avait pu faire pour la retrouver et il était heureux d'arriver au dernier aller retour. En sortant de l'avion il chercha une tête blonde un peu partout et il aperçue Emily sur la droite lui faisant signe. Il s'approcha d'elle en vitesse et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour mon ange. Dit-il au creux de son oreille. Elle soupira d'aise en se serrant encore plus fort contre lui et à sa réaction il se dit qu'il avait mal interprété son attitude de ces derniers temps, elle était apparemment heureuse de le revoir. Elle se décolla un peu et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu m'as trop manqué. Dit-elle avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Allons chercher ta valise et rentrons. En l'attirant vers la sortie.

Le trajet se fit dans la joie de leurs retrouvailles et comme à leur habitude il ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle ayant toujours un contact physique l'un avec l'autre. Le taxi les déposa devant une adresse que Stephen ne connaissait pas et il regarda Emily surprit.

\- Je voulais que pour notre dernier séjour à Paris on soit rien que tout les deux. Lui dit-elle en lui plantant un baiser sur les lèvres. Suis moi tu vas adorer.

Il ne se fit pas prier et la suivit vers la petite maison qu'elle avait loué. Ils entrèrent par le jardin qui était ombragé et à l'abris des regards mais quand il pénétra dans la maison, il fut estomaqué de la beauté des lieux. C'était une vieille bâtisse entièrement rénovée au goût du jour et à cet instant il se dit qu'il aurait un mal fou à partir dans trois semaines.

\- Tu aimes ? Lui demanda Emily avec un sourire.

\- Je n'aime pas j'adore. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille. C'est magnifique et merci pour cette surprise. Tu me fait visiter ? Elle prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et l'attira vers l'étage pour commencer la visite.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que Stephen était arrivé et Emily n'avait toujours pas abordé le sujet. Elle ne savait pas comment faire, et à chaque fois qu'elle s'en sentait le courage il fondait comme neige au soleil quand elle croisait son regard. Elle savait qu'en amorçant la discussion elle allait voir un voile de tristesse couvrir ses yeux et qu'ils perdraient cet éclat qu'elle aimait tant. Alors elle faisait l'autruche, se mettant la tête dans le sable, espérant trouver une solution miracle à son problème. Marie la pressait de parler à Stephen en lui disant que plus elle tardait et plus les choses seraient difficiles. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison mais elle ne faisait rien pour autant.

Ce soir là quand elle rentra, elle trouva la maison dans le silence le plus total. C'était inhabituel, généralement la musique fonctionnait ou la télé était allumée sur des programmes sportifs qu'elle détestait mais que Stephen adorait. Elle se dit aussitôt qu'il était sortit et elle voulut lui téléphoner pour savoir où il était mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié son téléphone ce midi après leur déjeuné.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? Lui demanda Stephen derrière elle, ce qui la fit sursauter de frayeur. Elle se retourna et le vit agiter son téléphone sous son nez.

\- Tu m'as fait peur. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Je croyais que tu étais sortit...je ne me suis même pas aperçue que je n'avais pas mon téléphone sur moi cette après midi. Elle voulut l'embrasser mais il l'évita. Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Quand avais-tu l'intention de me le dire ? Son ton était cassant et elle pouvait voir qu'il était en colère.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Essaya-t-elle en sachant parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Emily ! Tu as eu un coup de fil cette après midi d'un certain…attends j'ai noté le nom. Dit-il en sortant un papier de sa poche. Ricardo Botta qui voulait savoir si tu avais prit ta décision concernant le poste qu'il t'avait proposé à Florence. Il voudrait que tu le rappelles au plus vite pour lui donner ta réponse.

Il la regardait durement et elle pouvait voir qu'il était blessé, pas du poste qu'on lui avait proposé, mais de son silence. Elle était au pied du mur et ne pouvait plus reculer. Ils se fixaient sans rien se dire et elle le vit bouger pour sortir.

\- Attends je vais t'expliquer. Lui dit-elle en le rattrapant à la porte. Ce n'est pas…..

\- Emily tu as eu des semaines pour m'en parler et même la quand je te mets devant le fait accompli tu ne me dit rien ! Je sort un moment j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle le regarda partir se disant qu'elle venait de gâcher la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée depuis des années. Elle sentit des larmes coulées et elle s'effondra sur le sol, des sanglots s'échappant de sa gorge. Au bout d'un moment elle se leva et se coucha dans le canapé recroquevillé sur elle-même en pleurant sur son sort. Marie lui avait dit de ne pas lui cacher, que plus dur serait la chute mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle avait fait son propre malheur, à elle maintenant d'essayer de limiter les dégâts.

* * *

Il déambulait dans les rues sans savoir où il allait, il marchait pour oublier. Il voulait oublier ce coup de fil, il voulait oublier qu'elle lui avait menti pendant des semaines, il voulait oublier ses sanglots quand il était parti et il voulait surtout oublier le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait. Il avait une totale confiance en elle et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ai pu lui mentir durant tout ce temps. C'est comme si il découvrait une nouvelle Emily, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il avait connu le mensonge et la trahison avec son ex femme et il ne pensait à ces traits de caractère quand il pensait à Emily.

Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Cette question trottait dans sa tête depuis cette après midi. Il avait bien comprit qu'elle avait eu peur de lui en parler ça il pouvait le comprendre. Ce qu'il avait du mal à accepter c'était qu'elle l'ai prit pour un idiot durant des semaines à le laisser croire qu'ils auraient enfin une vie comme tout le monde à Vancouver alors qu'elle envisageait d'accepter cette offre. Il était certain qu'elle avait envisagé cette possibilité sinon elle lui en aurait parlé, comme de toutes les autres qu'elle avait refusé.

Et c'est ça qui lui faisait le plus mal, qu'elle ai envisagé un instant de ne pas rentrer au Canada et de ne même pas avoir la franchise de lui dire qu'elle hésitait à le faire. Mais que représentait-il pour elle finalement si elle ne pouvait même pas lui dire la vérité ? Avait-il été seulement un passe-temps, ou l'aimait-elle réellement ? Il lui fallait des réponses ou il allait devenir fou à tourner tout ça dans sa tête. Il prit le chemin de la maison décidé à avoir une explication.

Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur il la trouva sur le canapé endormie. Il la regarda un instant et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable, il avait toujours aimé la regarder dormir, cela avait un côté apaisant qui lui faisait du bien. Mais cette fois-ci il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il voulait lui parler et tout de suite. Il la secoua légèrement et c'est en sursautant qu'elle se réveilla.

\- Tu es rentré. Dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras alors qu'il c'était accroupis. J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas. Il la décolla de son torse et la regarda dans les yeux attendant qu'elle parle. Je suis désolée…je sais que j'ai eu tord de te cacher cette proposition mais je sais pas pourquoi et…..

\- Si tu sais. La coupa-t-il en se relevant. C'est parce que tu as envie de dire oui, c'est aussi simple que ça. Elle baissa la tête comme pris en faute. Reconnais le au moins Emily.

\- Oui tu as raison. Avoua-t-elle un peu difficilement. Mais je sais que si je dit oui je nous fait du mal. Je sais que si j'accepte c'est la fin de notre histoire et je ne veux pas ! Dit-elle un peu plus fort. Je t'aime Stephen et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi….mais ce boulot c'est….une super opportunité et je serai stupide de refuser. Finit-elle tout bas.

\- Et bien accepte dans ce cas ! Dit-il en élevant la voix. Si c'est vraiment ce qui te fait rêver, fonce vas-y ! Ne t'occupe pas de moi ! De toute façon tu as déjà j'ai prit ta décision !

\- Non c'est faux ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire…..j'ai une terrible envie de dire oui et de partir à Florence. Ce job ne se présentera pas deux fois dans ma vie. Dit-elle doucement. Mais nous deux…..c'est ce que je veux aussi….je sais que cette année à été difficile et je…..enfin je ne veux pas prendre de décision sans toi. Elle releva son visage vers lui quand elle entendit un petit rire.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Pas prendre de décision sans moi ? Mais Emily tu as évité le sujet pendant des semaines, tu m'as fait croire que nous deux c'était ce que tu voulais ! Et maintenant tu veux mon avis ?! Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse et le visage fermé, elle pouvait voir clairement qu'il était en colère et blessé. Ce que tu veux en fait c'est que je décide pour toi…tu veux que je te dises de refuser comme ça tu auras une raison de me détester un jour quand tu réaliseras que tu as louper le boulot de ta vie !

Elle ne disait rien, écoutant ses paroles blessantes et le laissant déverser sa colère sur elle. Elle la méritait largement. Elle l'avait en quelque sorte trahie et elle savait qu'il détestait ça. Elle avait l'impression d'être un garce égoïste sans cœur.

\- Je ne déciderai pas à ta place Emily. Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Ce serait trop simple, tu porteras seule le poids de ta décision. Il la regarda un instant droit dans les yeux et quitta le salon, il ne pouvait plus rester dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il vit les larmes coulées sur ses joues et n'avait qu'une envie les essuyer et la prendre dans ses bras, il dut lutter pour ne pas le faire.

* * *

Elle était sous la douche depuis des heures lui semblait-il, elle se lavait de toute cette culpabilité qu'elle ressentait depuis des semaines maintenant. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle connaissait suffisamment son compagnon pour savoir qu'il détestait les secrets et elle avait foncé tête baissée. Il avait raison, elle attendait qu'il lui dise quoi faire, elle ne voulait pas prendre à sa charge cette décision. Elle avait une folle envie de rester avec lui et de vivre cette vie dont ils avaient rêvé depuis des mois, mais un côté d'elle rêvait de dire oui à Florence et de tout envoyer balader. Elle voulait deux choses qui n'étaient pas compatibles.

Elle se décida à sortir de la douche et se sécha lentement comme pour repousser le moment de sortir de cette salle de bains et d'affronter la réalité. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, restait juste à l'assumer…..c'est ce qui était le plus dur. Elle prit son téléphone et appela Ricardo Botta pour lui donner sa réponse. Une fois fait elle descendit à la cuisine et fut surprise de trouver Stephen attablé dans le noir. Elle entra sans rien dire et se prépara un café, la nuit allait être longue et elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne dormirait pas.

\- Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu acceptais. Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il ne la regardait pas, ses yeux rivés sur la table.

\- Merci…..Ca compte pour moi. Dit-elle tristement. Stephen Je…..

\- Non attends. Il se leva et se posta devant elle. Je n'ai pas finit…..je t'aime Emily…..tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans ce monde…..mais je ne peux pas t'empêcher de vivre tes rêves, et ce job _est_ ton rêve. C'est ce pour quoi tu as travaillé si dur toutes ces années. Tu ne peux pas le laisser filer comme ça….pas à cause de moi. Je t'ai vu travailler tout ces mois d'arrache pied pour cette expo, tu es faite pour ça Emily.

Elle le regardait les yeux pleins de larmes, se disant qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et qu'elle l'aimait encore plus à cet instant.

\- J'ai accepté le poste. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Je sais. Lui répondit-il en posant une main sur sa joue pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire….tu as toujours su quoi faire….il fallait simplement que tu assumes ce que tu voulais.

\- Je suis désolée. Sanglota-t-elle. On pourrait peut-être envisager de…

\- Non Em…..Je ne peux plus me contenter de te voir quelques semaines dans l'année….je veux une vraie vie avec toi et pour l'instant ce n'est pas ce que tu peux me donner.

Ils se regardèrent intensément, ils savaient qu'ils étaient arrivés au bout de leur chemin ensembles. Ils avaient essayés, ils y avaient crus pour finalement se rendre compte qu'ils ne voulaient pas les mêmes choses. Ils s'étaient battus durant des mois contre quelque chose qui était inévitable. Et à ce moment là ils réalisèrent qu'en fait leur histoire était vouée à l'échec depuis le début. Ils s'aimaient comme ils n'avaient jamais aimé de leur vie mais pour l'instant ils ne pouvaient pas vivre cet amour pleinement. Ils leur avaient fallut une année pour s'en rendre compte.

Stephen allait quitter la cuisine quand elle le retint par la main se jetant dans ses bras. Elle se serra fort contre lui et chercha sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser, pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais par peur d'être incapable de la repousser par la suite. Parce qu'il savait que ce baiser allaient les entraîner bien plus loin et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Elle le sentit retissant et elle accentua sa prise sur sa nuque pour qu'il ne se dérobe pas. Elle demanda l'accès à sa langue et c'est dans un soupir qu'il lui accorda.

À partir de cet instant tout alla très vite et Stephen se retrouva à transporter Emily jusque sur le canapé où il la déposa délicatement en la couvant du regard. Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme, et rien que de penser que c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait goûter à son corps le remplit d'une nostalgie et d'un chagrin qu'il ne pensait pas si grand. Il fondit sur elle comme un vautour et la recouvrit de son corps. Il l'embrassait à en perdre la tête et elle répondait de la même façon, sachant que c'était la dernière fois.

Elle commença à le déshabiller avec empressement et il se laissa faire. Elle sentit ses vêtements un à un disparaître et ses mains parcourir son corps pour la dernière fois. A cette pensée elle sentit une larme coulée et l'essuya rapidement. Elle sentait sa bouche déposer des milliers de baisers humides et brûlants sur sa poitrine et ses hanches pour arriver à sa féminité palpitante. Il la goûta sans se poser de questions et c'est dans un cri qu'elle se fit surprendre par un orgasme fulgurant. Il remonta lentement vers son visage qu'il prit entre ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde vraiment. Ils se perdirent un instant dans le regard de l'autre et c'est en douceur qu'il la pénétra. Il la vit fermer les yeux sous la douceur et le bonheur qu'elle ressentait, il enfouie sa tête dans ses cheveux pour en respirer une dernière fois leur odeur.

\- Je t'aime mon ange. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille le plus tendrement possible. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Elle resserra ses bras autour de son corps pour le sentir encore plus près d'elle pour la dernière fois. Elle le sentait aller et venir avec tendresse et douceur, pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il tenait à elle. Elle se laissait emporter par toutes ces sensations qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle ne connaîtrait plus jamais, elle le savait. Elle aussi l'aimait elle n'en avait jamais douté mais elle devait vivre sa vie, et sa vie c'était Florence pour le moment.

* * *

 **Voici donc la fin de cet avant dernier chapitre...alors j'en vois déjà certaines au coin de ma rue pour me pendre...mais il reste un chapitre pour tout remettre en ordre...alors pas de panique...enfin je pense.**

 **J'espère quand même que vous donnerez votre avis malgré mon sadisme évident depuis quelques chapitres...**

 **Pour le dernier chapitre il est pratiquement terminé et si j'ai pleins de reviews je le poste fin de semaine.**

 **A bientôt.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Je voulais vous dire un énorme merci pour votre réaction au dernier chapitre. Je sais que je n'ai vraiment pas été sympa de vous laisser avec un suspens pareil mais en tout cas ça vous a fait réagir. C'est pourquoi je vous poste ce dernier chapitre aujourd'hui, je pensais demain mais comme il est prêt autant vous le donner et ainsi vous soulager.**

 **C'est un long chapitre, bien plus long que d'habitude. Je vous préviens d'avance asseyez confortablement et ayez peut -être une boîte de mouchoirs pas loin...**

 **Merci à Lavigne 126, Black arrow, Olicity-love, Titi, Fen, Julie Kol, Ally84, Chuck3.0, Fernande et les nombreux guests pour vos commentaires.**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Stephen était sur sa terrasse admirant la vue. Il adorait cette ville et il adorait encore plus cette vue. Cela lui rappelait Emily et la première fois qu'elle était venue chez lui ainsi que leur premier baiser. Quand elle lui manquait trop où qu'il sentait qu'il allait perdre pied il se mettait sur un transat et pensait à elle.

Cela faisait pratiquement un an maintenant qu'elle était à Florence et pratiquement autant de temps qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'elle, enfin pas directement. Il avait quitté Paris le lendemain de leur dispute le cœur brisé, et pendant longtemps il avait refusé de parler d'elle à qui que se soit. C'était trop difficile et il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter la réalité de son départ.

Les premiers temps il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, étant habitué à ne pas la voir tout les jours, mais quand il avait comprit que leur histoire était finit il avait complètement pété les plombs et avait passé des journées complètes au lit à se morfondre. Il avait fallut la colère de sa mère et la détermination de Sonia pour qu'il arrive à se lever.

Quand il repensait à cette période il s'en voulait mais cela lui semblait tellement loin à présent. Il avait réussit à gérer son départ et la fin de leur histoire mais n'avait pas pour autant cesser de penser à elle. Elle occupait toujours une grande partie de sa tête et de son cœur, parce que malgré toutes ses tentatives pour l'oublier, il était toujours aussi fou amoureux d'elle. Plus d'une fois il avait prit son téléphone et avait été prêt à l'appeler juste pour entendre sa voix et être sur qu'elle allait bien. Mais à chaque fois il s'était dégonflé se disant que ce coup de fil lui ferait plus de mal que de bien.

Il avait de ses nouvelles par Abby, aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, il avait trouvé chez elle une amie et une confidente, de cette façon il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours un contact avec Emily. Il ne savait pas vraiment si cela lui faisait du bien ou du mal mais il savait qu'il en avait besoin. Abby lui avait apprit qu'Emily était contente de son travail à Florence mais qu'il lui manquait beaucoup et qu'elle n'était pas sure d'avoir pris la bonne décision. À partir de ce jour là il avait reprit espoir qu'un jour elle revienne vers lui et qu'ils puissent envisager un avenir…..seulement cette conversation avait eu lieu quelques mois après son départ et depuis elle n'était toujours pas revenue et ne lui avait donné aucun signe de vie.

* * *

Emily réglait les derniers détails afin que son assistant ne soit pas trop perdu après son départ . Elle balayait son bureau du regard et se dit qu'elle avait eue une sacrée chance d'avoir pu vivre ces derniers mois son rêve. Diriger un musée, bon certes petit, mais tout de même à son âge c'était plutôt rare voir carrément impossible…..mais elle avait dû sacrifier tellement de choses pour en arriver là. Elle avait du une nouvelle fois s'éloigner de sa famille mais le pire de tout avait été de renoncer à Stephen.

Ce dernier occupait toujours ses pensées et ne les quittait que rarement voir jamais. Quand elle l'avait vu partir après leur dispute, elle avait sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Elle connaissait maintenant le sens de l'expression cœur brisé, jamais de sa vie elle n'avait ressentit une telle peine et un tel chagrin, même quand elle avait perdu son frère elle n'avait pas été aussi anéantie. Pas que se soit une compétition entre les deux, mais elle savait que cette fois, elle seule était responsable de son malheur. Elle n'avait rien pu faire contre la mort de Thomas mais c'était elle qui avait renoncé à être heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait par dessus tout.

Du coup elle avait plongé dans le travail pour ne pas penser et ne pas ressentir. Et ça avait été payant, le musée avait vu sa fréquentation augmenter et il faisait partie maintenant des sites incontournables pour les touristes. Son pari était réussit, elle c'était fait un nom dans le métier et elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix pour la suite de sa carrière. Et ce constat la ramena une fois de plus vers Stephen.

Plus d'une fois elle avait composé son numéro de téléphone mais n'avait jamais été au bout. Elle avait peur qu'il ne décroche pas en voyant son nom, elle avait peur qu'il décroche et qu'il l'envoie balader et elle avait surtout peur qu'il ai de nouveau quelqu'un dans sa vie. Elle suivait son actualité malgré tout et elle avait vu deux, trois photos de lui circuler sur le net en compagnie de Katie. Il avait l'air heureux mais ses yeux semblaient tellement vides et sans expression. Une bouffée de jalousie l'avait saisit quand elle avait vu sur une de ces photos qu'ils se tenaient la main, elle en avait donc conclu que Katie avait enfin réussit à l'attirer dans ses filets.

Elle éloigna ses pensées parce que sinon allait suivre la peine et les larmes et encore une fois elle se maudirait pour ce qu'elle leur avait infligé. Elle avait laissé filer l'amour de sa vie parce qu'elle avait eu trop peur de vivre. C'était aussi simple que cela. En posant un pied à Florence elle avait su tout de suite qu'elle avait fait une erreur, sa place n'était pas ici et ne l'avait jamais été. Elle le reconnaissait enfin maintenant.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et fit une dernière fois le tour de son bureau en admirant la vue depuis sa fenêtre, un magnifique jardin qui allait lui manquer. Elle prit ses affaires et ferma la porte de ce qui avait été pendant une année sa seule raison de ne pas s'effondrer. Elle rentra chez elle en vitesse et prit ses bagages prêt depuis des jours. Quand elle arriva à l'aéroport, elle espérait que la décision qu'elle avait prise était la bonne. Non elle savait que c'était la bonne. Cette fois-ci elle ne fuyait plus, elle voulait vivre.

* * *

Emily avait atterrit en début d'après-midi et était épuisée du voyage. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de plonger dans un bon bain chaud et de dormir, son sommeil n'ayant pas été bon dans l'avion, mais elle savait d'avance que ce ne serait pas possible. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses parents et elle se doutait bien qu'ils allaient vouloir parler et profiter d'elle afin de tout connaître de sa vie depuis son départ.

Quand elle sonna à la porte elle n'attendit pas avant longtemps qu'elle s'ouvre sur une Abby complètement surexcitée de la retrouver. Cela contrastait vraiment avec son accueil glacial d'il y a deux ans. Les deux sœurs se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et c'est un raclement de gorge qui les fit s'éloigner.

\- Abby laisse la respirer. Dit le père d'Emily en poussant sa fille aînée afin de prendre sa place. Bonjour ma chérie, content que tu sois enfin parmi nous. Tu nous as manqué. Dit-il en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Bonjour papa…..vous aussi vous m'avez manqué. Elle se dirigea alors vers sa mère et la prit à son tour dans ses bras. Bonjour maman.

\- Bonjour ma puce. Ça été ce voyage ?

\- Épuisant mais je suis la c'est le principal. Sa mère entraîna la famille au salon et ils se posèrent tous sur le canapé et fauteuil autour de la table basse afin qu'Emily puisse leur raconter sa vie à Florence.

Après avoir raconté dans les moindres détails sa vie en Italie et son travail, elle avait réussit à plonger dans son bain. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre pour retrouver ses parents quand son téléphone sonna. Surprise de voir de qui provenait l'appel elle se figea un instant et mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Emily ? Bonjour c'est Sonia….j'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Dit la brune au téléphone.

\- Bonjour Sonia….non tout va bien….en fait je suis surprise de ton appel et je…..

\- Oui je sais écoute il n'y a rien de grave si c'est ton inquiétude. Emily souffla un bon coup rassurée. En fait je t'appelle de la part de Sandra qui voudrait te joindre. Elle marqua une pause. Nous allons bientôt organiser la soirée annuelle de l'association et Sandra voudrait organiser une vente aux enchères avec des œuvres d'art mais on ne connaît pas vraiment quelqu'un dans le domaine et….

\- Sonia. L'arrêta Emily. Je suis d'accord, donne lui mes coordonnées, elle m'appelle quand elle veux. Je…..je suis à Vancouver. Dit-elle d'un ton plus bas.

\- Oh. Fit Sonia surprise. Depuis longtemps ? Osa-t-elle demander.

\- Non depuis quelques heures en fait…..je….définitivement. Cru-t-elle bon d'ajouter. Le silence se fit un instant entre les deux femmes et Sonia reprit d'une petite voix.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle Emily…..je suis réellement contente. Bon, je transmet tout ça à Sandra et tu verras avec elle pour le reste. Elle avait reprit le court de la conversation sur un ton professionnel.

\- Ok j'attends son appel. Lui confirma Emily. Elles se dirent encore quelques banalités et elles raccrochèrent. Emily fixa son téléphone un moment ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver, un sourire franc apparu sur son visage, soulagée. Son retour s'annonçait plutôt bien pour l'instant.

* * *

Emily regardait nerveusement la façade du bâtiment et l'adresse qu'on lui avait fournit. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Sandra et elle appréhendait un peu. Leur échange au téléphone avait été cordial et elle avait presque l'impression que la mère de Stephen était réellement contente de son retour. Elle se décida à rentrer et la secrétaire la dirigea de suite vers son bureau. Elle frappa doucement et entra pour voir Sandra qui l'attendait en feuilletant un magazine. Elle leva la tête et un vrai sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

\- Emily. Dit-elle en se levant pour la saluer. Je suis ravie de vous revoir. Le climat de l'Italie vous a réussit vous êtes encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

\- Bonjour Sandra, merci beaucoup. Il est vrai que même si j'adore Vancouver le climat de Florence est beaucoup plus agréable. Dit-elle en rigolant. Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir.

Elles s'installèrent à la table de travail qui était prête et rentrèrent de suite dans le vif du sujet. Apres avoir passé en revue les différents détails, Emily exposa son avis et Sandra fut stupéfaite de toutes ses idées.

\- Je savais que vous étiez celle qu'il me fallait….quelle chance que vous soyez rentrée juste pour m'aider. Je tiens vraiment à cette idée et je sais qu'on va pouvoir récolter encore plus d'argent que d'habitude…..bon maintenant il faut convaincre des artistes de faire une bonne action et attirer les acheteurs mais…..

\- Sandra, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est mon domaine ça. La rassura Emily. Cette soirée va être une réussite je vous le promets. Bon écoutez je vais faire une première liste d'artistes susceptibles d'accepter et en fonction de ça je reviens vers vous pour voir….

\- Vous lui manquez beaucoup. La coupa Sandra. Emily se figea et osa lever ses yeux vers elle. Toute cette année à été difficile pour lui et il a toujours espéré votre retour. Lui confia Sandra. Emily…..je me doute que pour vous aussi l'année écoulée à du être difficile. La décision que vous avez prise n'a pas dû être simple et je sais que vous en avez souffert…..mais maintenant vous êtes la et vous avez la possibilité de réparer les choses…..ne perdez pas de temps et foncez le voir…..la vie est trop courte pour ne pas la vivre à fond.

Emily la regardait les larmes aux yeux, Sandra avait raison, elle devrait aller le voir et le supplier qu'il lui pardonne pour qu'il lui donne une seconde chance. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas, mais était-ce toujours le cas après cette année ? Elle savait qu'il avait beaucoup souffert par sa faute.

\- Il me manque aussi énormément. Dit-elle d'une voix cassée par l'émotion. Mais je lui ai fait tellement de mal je ne sais pas si…..

\- Emily….il ne vous à jamais détesté, bien au contraire. Je crois que cette épreuve a encore renforcé son amour pour vous. Oui je sais c'est bizarre. Dit Sandra en voyant son regard surprit. Il a comprit qu'il devait vous laisser partir pour vivre votre vie et réaliser vos rêves…..il espérait juste qu'un jour vous reveniez vers lui. Il a été blessé de la façon dont vous avez agit c'est tout.

\- J'aurais dû faire les choses autrement je sais, mais j'avais tellement peur que j'ai préféré laisser aller les choses et ensuite…..je….Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa pensée que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

\- Maman je meurt de faim ça te dirais de…Stephen était entré sans frapper dans le bureau de sa mère et se retrouva devant ce qu'il espérait ne pas être un mirage.

* * *

Stephen s'était réveillé de mauvaise humeur et depuis ce matin il n'avait pas arrêter de râler pour tout et n'importe quoi à tel point que Sonia avait dû mettre les pieds dans le plat.

\- Bon ça suffit ! Maintenant tu vas t'assoir et me dire ce qu'il'y a ! Parce qu'à l'évidence un truc m'échappe. Lui avait-elle dit en colère.

\- Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il gêné de son attitude. Mais j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit et je…..je sais pas trop en fait, je crois que c'est une journée sans…Excuse-moi. Fit-il avec son regard de chien battu. Sonia sourit devant ce regard.

\- Comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille avec un regard pareil ? Tu es pardonné…..pour cette fois. Mais je suis la si tu veux parler. Il hocha la tête avec un triste sourire.

\- Tu sais c'est toujours la même chose. Je suis fou amoureux d'une fille qui est à l'autre bout de la planète et qui s'en fiche alors…..rien de neuf. Avait-il dit un peu amer.

\- Ne dit pas de sottises….tu sais très bien qu'elle ne s'en fiche pas. Ecoute je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais je suis certaine que les choses vont finir par s'arranger entre vous. Elle ne restera pas éternellement en Italie, sa famille vit ici et toi aussi…..je parie qu'un beau jour tu vas tomber sur elle sans t'y attendre.

\- Ouais…..Avait-il dit peu convaincu que les choses s'arrangent d'elles même. Tu sais si ma mère est libre pour déjeuner ce midi ? Sonia consulta le planning de Sandra et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Elle a un rendez vous juste avant mais pas de soucis pour ce midi, par contre elle en a un autre juste après, alors ne traîne pas si tu veux déjeuner avec elle.

\- Ok super. Je vais d'abord aller au sport et ensuite je passe la prendre. Il prépara ses affaires et fila se défouler pour oublier une fois de plus sa peine et sa frustration.

Seulement en pénétrant dans le bureau il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur l'objet de ses pensées depuis des mois. Elle était la, devant ses yeux, aussi étonnée que lui de le voir. Elle était toujours aussi belle, peut-être un peu plus que dans ses souvenirs. Sa peau était bronzée par le soleil de Florence et elle semblait aller plutôt bien d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Ses yeux allaient de sa mère à Emily, il cherchait quelque chose à dire n'importe quoi, mais rien ne sortait à part des sons qui ne voulaient rien dire. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plus d'une fois avant que finalement sa mère vienne à son secours.

\- Stephen mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne savais pas….

\- Je voulais t'inviter à déjeuner, Sonia m'a dit de ne pas traîner pour venir te chercher parce ta journée était chargée. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi. Dit-il en s'adressant à Emily. Salut….Souffla-t-il.

\- Salut. Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'observaient sans rien dire de plus, chacun ne réalisant pas qu'ils étaient vraiment l'un en face de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment Emily reprit la parole. Je…..je vais vous laisser aller déjeuner….on se voit plus tard Sandra, je vais mettre en place ce dont on a parlé et je vous tiens au courant. Elle salua la mère de Stephen et se rapprocha de lui. J'ai été contente de te revoir, à plus tard.

Il la regarda partir comme un idiot avec un sourire aux lèvres en réponse à son _à plus tard_. Des questions affluaient par dizaines dans sa tête, que faisait-elle là ? Etait-elle rentrée pour de bon ? Pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Il voulait des réponses à ses questions mais quand il fut prêt à les poser elle n'était plus là et avait disparue.

\- Tu devrais la rattraper et lui demander de déjeuner avec nous. Lui dit sa mère en souriant légèrement. Il la fixa et sans prévenir prit le même chemin qu'Emily quelques minutes plus tôt. Il courrait dans les couloirs et décida de descendre les trois étages à pieds pour aller plus vite. Arrivé en bas il la chercha et sortit immédiatement de l'immeuble pour la trouver juste devant en train de chercher un taxi.

\- Emily ! Dit-il un peu fort afin qu'elle se retourne. Attends je….Il s'approcha d'elle et la fixa. Je….tu….tu voudrais déjeuner avec nous ? Fit-il gêné de sa maladresse.

\- Oh….je….non je veux pas….

\- S'il te plaît…..Il savait qu'il était en train de la supplier mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle reste et qu'il ai des réponses à ses questions.

\- Ok. Répondit-elle simplement.

Contre toute attente ce repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance et la conversation fut fluide, certainement parce qu'elle fut orientée principalement sur la soirée de l'association. Sandra avait exposé son intention à son fils et il avait trouvé l'idée très bonne. Emily lui avait à son tour exposé sa vision des choses et les moyens qu'elle avait l'intention de mettre en place et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment faite pour ce métier, l'art la passionnait et il avait l'impression qu'elle prenait vie quand elle en parlait.

\- Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise Stephen. Sandra visa sa montre. Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous laisser j'ai un autre rendez vous et je suis déjà très en retard. Emily on s'appelle et toi mon fils à plus tard. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et les quitta avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne connais pas très bien ta mère mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'on s'est fait piégé. Dit-elle en le regardant avec un léger sourire gêné. Il rigola nerveusement et lui expliqua les raisons de sa présence au bureau de sa mère ce matin. Oh je comprends mieux Sonia _et_ ta mère nous on piègé. Dit-elle en rigolant franchement.

\- On peux dire ça…..mais tu n'étais pas obligé d'accepter de rester. Dit-il en la fixant.

\- Non c'est vrai, mais j'en avais envie. Répondit-elle simplement. Ils se regardèrent un moment oubliant encore une fois tout ce qui était autour d'eux. Elle avait envie de lui dire tellement de choses, elle avait besoin de lui dire ce qu'il c'était passé durant cette année. Il fallait qu'il sache qu'elle l'aimait toujours, qu'il lui avait horriblement manqué et qu'elle n'avait pensé pratiquement qu'à lui depuis des mois. Mais au lieu de cela elle sortit la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Alors…..Katie et toi…..À peine ces mots prononcés qu'elle se traita d'idiote, elle le vit surprit de son entrée en matière.

\- Il n'y a pas de Katie et moi. Souffla-t-il un peu agacé qu'elle puisse imaginer qu'il ai pu passer à autre chose. Pourquoi crois-tu un truc pareil ? Il tapota ses doigts sur la table nerveusement.

\- Oh Je….je croyais….j'ai vu des photos il y a peu et vous aviez l'air proches et….

\- C'était des photos du tournage. Expliqua-t-il clairement. C'est Katie qui les a donné aux journalistes sans mon accord. J'étais furieux parce que je…..Il marqua une pause avant de prononcer ce qui allait suivre. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je sortais avec elle ou que j'étais passé à autre chose…parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Lui avoua-t-il la gorge nouée.

\- Oh….je…..désolé….je pensais que…..Elle perdait ses mots devant cet aveu et ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. C'est Stephen qui la sortit de l'embarras.

\- L'Italie te réussit vraiment. Dit-il avec un tendre sourire. Alors raconte moi comment ça se passe ? Demanda-t-il en posant ses bras sur la table pour être plus proche d'elle. Elle le regarda surprise.

\- C'était vraiment génial, Florence est une ville magnifique et remplie d'histoire. Ça à vraiment été une super expérience.

\- Etait ?! Tu ne repart pas pour Florence ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

\- Non…..Fit-elle un peu plus bas. Je reste ici….à Vancouver…..et je…..enfin voilà je suis de retour. Expliqua-t-elle maladroitement.

Il la regardait surprit s'attendant à tout sauf à ça, il ne pensait pas qu'elle était réellement de retour même s'il devait bien avouer que l'idée l'avait effleuré durant le repas.

\- Ecoute Stephen il faut que l'on parle…..j'ai tellement de choses à te dire…..mais je….Elle sentit sa main se poser sur la sienne et croisa à cet instant son regard, elle put y lire une confiance absolue et une envie de connaître la raison de son retour. Ok…..mais pas ici. Il acquiesça et se leva. Elle le suivit sans savoir où il l'emmenait.

* * *

Quand elle pénétra dans l'appartement elle remarqua que rien n'avait changé. Tout était à sa place comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle se posta à la baie vitrée et admira cette vue qu'elle adorait. Elle sentit Stephen à côté d'elle qui ne disait rien mais qui suivait son regard.

\- Quand tu me manquais trop, Je m'allongeais sur ce transat. Dit-il en le pointant du doigt. Et je pensais à toi et à tout ces merveilleux moments qu'on avait partagés. Je….je me répétais que tu étais heureuse et que tu vivais ton rêve…..et que je devais me réjouir pour toi et que peut-être qu'un jour tu reviendrais vers moi. A ces paroles il planta son regard dans le sien. Est-ce pour moi que tu es rentrée ? Lui demanda-t-il sans détour. Est-ce que je suis en train de me faire des idées ou alors peut-être que tu as un boulot pour lequel tu es la et que cela n'a rien avoir avec moi ou alors…Il sentit ses mains sur ses joues et s'arrêta de parler. Il déglutit à la sensation de sentir sa douce chaleur sur sa peau.

\- Stephen….je suis rentrée pour toi. Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu me manquais énormément…..et j'ai fais une erreur en acceptant ce poste à Florence…..je n'aurais jamais dû. Elle scrutait ses yeux pour voir sa réaction. Je….je croyais que c'était ce que je voulais et en un sens oui, mais ça n'avait aucun intérêt parce que tu n'étais pas la…..j'avais un boulot génial mais personne avec qui le partager...J'ai su à l'instant où j'ai mis les pieds en Italie que j'avais prit la mauvaise décision…..mais je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière, c'était trop tard. Je t'avais laissé tombé pour un boulot ! Je ne pouvais pas me pointer comme ça au bout de deux semaines…..J'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes après ce que je t'avais fait que j'ai foncé tête baissée dans le travail pour ne pas penser que j'étais en train de louper ma vie.

Il la regardait dans les yeux tellement soulagé de ses paroles, elle aussi avait souffert de leur séparation. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fort, très fort pour être sur que cette fois elle ne lui échappe plus.

\- Pourquoi revenir maintenant, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- J'ai enfin accepter de reconnaître que j'ai fuis une fois de plus. Souffla-t-elle. J'avais peur de vivre la vie qui s'offrait à moi…..et pourtant j'en avais envie...mais j'étais paniquée à l'idée qu'un jour tout s'arrête….alors j'ai préféré partir avant. Finit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle passa ses mains de ses joues à sa nuque et joua avec la base de ses cheveux.

Elle ne quittait pas son regard attendant sa réaction après avoir mis son cœur à nu, elle attendait fébrilement espérant ne pas avoir été trop vite dans ses aveux et ne pas lui avait fait peur. C'est vrai, il venait à peine de réaliser qu'elle était de retour qu'elle lui sautait pratiquement dessus pour le supplier de lui pardonner en quelque sorte son abandon et…..elle fut stoppée dans ses pensées par les mains de Stephen sur sa taille qui la rapprochait de lui.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais détesté…..malgré la douleur ou la peine….je n'ai jamais réussit. Il fallait que tu vives ce rêve….pour que tu saches vraiment ce que tu voulais…..et j'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour tu me reviennes Emily.

\- Comment peux-tu ne pas m'en vouloir ? Je t'ai fait du mal, j'ai été égoïste je ne sais si un jour je pourrais me pardonner…..

\- Em. Dit-il en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille. Je suis autant responsable que toi de ton départ. Je t'ai laissé partir…..j'aurais pu te retenir, te supplier de rentrer avec moi…mais je ne pouvais pas te demander de renoncer pour moi…..tu aurais finit par me détester un jour où l'autre... et je préférais te savoir loin de moi et heureuse que près de moi et malheureuse à cause de moi. Il déposa son front contre celui de la jeune femme et soupira d'aise. Je suis content que tu sois rentrée Emily. Lui dit il en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

Elle lui sourit enfin soulagée de connaître sa réponse. Il était heureux de son retour mais surtout il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette conversation soit aussi facile et qu'elle se retrouve dans ses bras si vite. Maintenant elle voulait le sentir contre elle, elle voulait sentir sa chaleur et son torse contre sa poitrine, elle voulait sentir ses mains redécouvrir son corps et en explorer chaque partie, elle voulait sentir son souffle dans son cou et sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle avait envie de lui comme jamais mais elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite.

Il la regardait perdu dans ces deux iris bleues qui lui avaient tant manqués. Il y a encore une semaine il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir l'occasion de les voir rien qu'une minute, et la elle était devant lui à lui sourire, il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer et il savait à quoi elle pensait. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle voulait plus que ces regards et ces gestes de tendresse. Lui aussi ne rêvait que de ça depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cet appartement qui avait abrité bon nombres de leurs meilleurs souvenirs. Mais il ne voulait rien brusquer, elle venait à peine de rentrer et il ne voulait pas gâcher ses chances de la reconquérir juste pour une pulsion.

C'est elle qui initia le premier baiser comprenant qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle eu l'impression de retrouver quelque chose qu'elle avait perdu depuis longtemps. Elle le sentit hésitant mais quand elle voulut forcer la barrière de ses lèvres elle le sentit réceptif et c'est sans se faire prier qu'il goûta à sa langue. Ils gémirent en même temps bien trop heureux d'enfin ressentir ce bonheur et cette douce chaleur qui prenait possession d'eux. Rien n'avait changé entre eux depuis tout ce temps, c'était toujours aussi évident et aussi électrique. Ce baiser ne resta pas longtemps timide et il passa rapidement ses mains de sa taille à ses fesses pour la soulever et l'emmener à sa chambre. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin et se frotta sans aucune honte en sentant son désir plus qu'évident pour elle. Il la posa sur le lit et entreprit de la déshabiller…..trop lentement à son goût et c'est elle qui finit de se déshabiller en envoyant valser le reste de ses vêtements à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il rigola légèrement à son empressement et en fit de même avec les siens. Ils se retrouvèrent nus tout les deux et avant de la couvrir de son corps il l'admira avec amour et envie.

Il n'avait rêvé que de ça depuis qu'il l'avait quitté à Paris un an plus tôt. Ne pas pouvoir la voir et la toucher avait été plus qu'un supplice, il en profitait pour se soûler de cette vue dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Emily étendue sur son lit, offerte n'attendant que lui. À cet vision un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge et il se pencha vers elle pour s'étendre de tout son long sur elle.

Quand sa poitrine rentra en contact avec son torse musclé, elle ne put retenir un petit soupir de plaisir. Elle passa ses mains derrière son dos et le rapprocha encore un peu d'elle, elle en profita pour le caresser et descendre un peu plus bas. Elle atterrit sur ses fesses et où elle posa ses deux mains afin d'accentuer la pression sur sa féminité qui était plus qu'impatiente d'être libérée. Sans aucun préambule il la pénétra en douceur. Il ne bougea pas appréciant l'instant, appréciant d'avoir retrouvé celle qu'il aimait plus que tout et de pouvoir à nouveau lui prouver à quel point il tenait à elle et à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

Quand il commença à bouger il sentit de suite qu'il n'irait pas très loin, son envie d'elle étant trop présente. Il la sentait elle aussi prête à venir en peu de temps. Il continua quand même à donner de petits coups tantôt fort, tantôt doux. Il se sentait venir un peu plus à chaque poussée et n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête tout de suite. Il plongea son visage dans son cou et en respira son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué mon amour. Cette année à été la pire de toute. Lui susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille. Elle gémit à cette phrase.

\- Toi aussi mon cœur tu m'as manqué…..si tu savais….Dit-elle d'une voix pleine de plaisir. Je t'aime Stephen. Elle le sentit se dégager de son cou pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je t'aime aussi Emily. Lui répondit-il de la même façon tout en continuant ses vas et viens, et c'est un dernier effort qu'ils atteignirent ensemble l'orgasme.

* * *

Emily mettait de l'ordre dans ses dossiers, elle vérifiait une dernière fois que tout était en place et que Sonia n'aurait aucun soucis durant son absence. Cela faisait trois ans maintenant qu'elle était de retour à Vancouver et tout c'était enchaîné très vite. Après cette journée Stephen et Emily ne s'étaient plus quitté. Emily avait emménagé chez lui le soir même et depuis ils vivaient un bonheur sans nuage.

Emily avait organisé la soirée caritative de l'association et cela avait été un succès comme elle l'avait promis à Sandra. Cette année là, les dons avaient battus un record et la mère de Stephen ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur sa future belle fille. Sandra voulait absolument qu'elle travaille pour l'association mais Emily était un peu réticente à l'idée de ne plus travailler dans son domaine et elle avait avoué à Stephen que travailler avec sa mère la mettait un peu mal à l'aise malgré qu'elle l'adorait. Il avait comprit et avait soutenu sa décision sachant parfaitement comment pouvait être sa mère parfois.

Du coup après le succès de cette soirée, elle avait été sollicité par différentes associations qui étaient intéressés par son concept et elle avait finalement créer sa boite d'organisation d'événements en art. C'était un concept nouveau et cela surprenait bon nombre de personnes mais elle rencontrait un franc succès, et puis elle devait avouer aussi que le fait de travailler à son compte lui laisser le choix d'organiser son planning comme elle l'entendait. Elle n'était pas tributaire des horaires de bureau et avec un mari acteur cela avait ses avantages.

Ils s'étaient mariés quelques mois seulement après son retour, Stephen ne voulant plus attendre. Il l'avait attendue toute sa vie, elle était là et d'accord pour l'épouser pourquoi attendre, lui avait-il dit quand il lui avait fait sa demande un soir où ils venaient de se disputer à propos de Katie.

Cette dernière n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil le retour d'Emily et ne s'était pas gênée pour lui faire sentir et lui dire en face. Stephen avait du plus d'une fois mettre les pieds dans le plat pour calmer sa partenaire, mais elle revenait toujours à la charge à tel point qu'il avait du aller trouver la production pour leur dire que si les choses ne se calmaient pas il se verrait dans l'obligation de quitter la série. Les producteurs l'avaient rassuré en lui disant que cela ne serait pas nécessaire. Ils allaient lui parler et si elle ne comprenait pas ils prendraient une décision radicale. Il pouvait se passer de la jeune femme mais pas de lui.

Quand il avait expliqué cette histoire à Emily elle avait été en colère après lui pour avoir envisager de quitter la série à cause d'elle. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était prêt à abandonner son rêve pour elle, alors qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à tout quitter pour vivre le sien. Il lui avait alors répondu qu'il vivait son rêve tout les jours avec elle et que si elle n'était pas là, sa vie ne vaudrait rien, c'est à la suite de ça qu'il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Ils c'étaient mariés quelques semaines plus tard et avaient fait le tour de l'Europe pour leur voyage de noces.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'oubliait rien et en levant la tête elle tomba sur Sonia qui était à sa porte souriante.

\- Tu as du mal à laisser tout ça derrière toi hein ? Lui demanda la brune en rentrant et prenant place face à elle.

\- Oui c'est difficile. Lui avoua Emily. Sandra m'a confié les rênes et j'ai un peu l'impression de la trahir…..c'est idiot je sais mais….

\- C'est loin d'être idiot Emily. Cette association c'est sa raison de vivre depuis des années. Quand elle te l'a confié, elle savait qu'elle prenait la bonne décision. Tu ne part que quelques semaines le temps de te reposer. Et puis s'il y a un soucis je t'appelle promis, mais il faut que tu prennes un peu de recul. Tu en as besoin et Stephen aussi. Dit-elle plus doucement.

\- Oui tu as raison. Souffla Emily lasse de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés depuis les derniers mois.

Apres leur mariage ils avaient vécus sur un petit nuage durant encore quelques semaines et puis un beau jour là vie les avait rattrapé. Sandra était venue sonner à leur porte leur annonçant ce que Stephen redoutait depuis des années, son cancer avait récidivé et elle allait devoir reprendre un traitement. Elle l'avait apprit juste avant leur mariage mais n'avait pas voulu gâcher leur plaisir alors elle avait garder ça pour elle un moment. Seulement, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle savait que ce traitement allait l'affaiblir et qu'elle ne pourrait pas cacher son état longtemps.

Stephen avait été anéanti par la nouvelle et s'était complètement appuyé sur sa femme, ayant une peur bleue de perdre sa mère. Ils s'étaient serrés les coudes tout les trois et Emily avait été d'une aide précieuse pour la famille Amell. Andrea la sœur de Stephen, avait déménagé de Toronto pour venir soutenir sa mère et avait élue domicile chez son frère depuis. Sandra avait voulu confier les rênes de l'association à Emily. Elle avait vu sa force de caractère et sa compassion avec les malades durant ces dernières années et elle savait qu'avec elle son combat continuerait encore même si elle n'était plus la.

Emily en avait été flattée et avait accepté sans réellement penser qu'un jour Fuck Cancer serait sous sa direction, elle avait du mal à imaginer que Sandra cette femme si forte et courageuse puisse perdre sa bataille contre la maladie. Une bonne nouvelle rendait quand même cette période un peu moins triste, la grossesse d'Emily. Quand elle avait commencé à se sentir mal elle avait mis ça sur le compte du stress et de la fatigue avec tout ce qui leur arrivait en ce moment, mais quand elle avait passé une visite de routine chez le médecin elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence, elle était enceinte.

Elle avait eu de mal à annoncer la nouvelle à son mari ayant peur qu'il ne se réjouisse pas comme il aurait dû. Il avait tellement de choses en tête, qu'elle c'était dit que finalement ce bébé ne tombait pas au bon moment. Cependant elle avait eu tord de s'inquiéter, Stephen avait été plus qu'heureux et cela avait apporter un peu de joie dans leur vie qui était bien morose depuis quelques temps. Quand Sandra avait apprit la nouvelle elle avait été folle de joie et c'était dit que cela lui donnait une raison de plus pour se battre. Mise à part la santé de Sandra à ce moment là leur vie avait été parfaite. Sa grossesse se passait à merveille, Stephen était aux petits soins pour elle et ils avaient apprit qu'ils allaient accueillir une petite fille…..oui à ce moment là tout était parfait.

C'est au sixième mois de grossesse que l'état de santé de Sandra s'était détérioré et qu'elle avait cessé de batailler contre son cancer. Elle avait décidé d'arrêter la chimio pour profiter au maximum du temps qui lui restait avec sa famille. Elle voulait profiter de sa belle-fille, de ses enfants et surtout elle espérait être assez en forme pour assister à la naissance de sa petite fille. Elle voulait passer ses derniers moments en famille et non à se balader d'hôpital en hôpital avec des effets secondaires qui la condamneraient à rester alité jusque la fin. Ses enfants n'avaient pas vraiment été d'accord mais quand ils avaient comprit que de toute façon tout avait été tenté et qu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ils avaient accepté la décision de leur mère et avaient décidés de profiter au maximum de tout les moments que la vie pouvait encore leur offrir.

Voila pourquoi Emily se trouvait à pratiquement sept mois de grossesse à ranger ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle et se mettre au vert avec sa famille jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse. Ils avaient décidé de louer une grande maison sur les hauteurs de Vancouver pour vivre tous ensembles et d'attendre la naissance de leur princesse comme il aimait appeler cette petite fille. Leur vie était organisée autour de la grossesse d'Emily, c'était leur seule lueur d'espoir dans leur vie pour l'instant.

\- Tout va bien se passer Emily. Sonia la tira de ses pensées. Tu vas aller au bout en pleine forme avec tout le monde autour de toi et cette princesse aura ses deux grands-mères avec elle à sa naissance.

\- J'espère. Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux. J'ai….j'ai du mal à imaginer une vie sans elle….Stephen essaye d'être fort mais je vois bien qu'il est dévasté et Andrea ne quitte pas sa mère d'une semelle. Savoir que bientôt elle ne sera plus la c'est…..

\- Emily. Sonia s'était approché d'elle. C'est pour ça que vous devez profiter d'elle au maximum. Rentre et profite de ta famille. Je gère ici ne t'inquiète pas. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort, au fil des années une profonde amitié c'était crée entre les deux femmes et Sonia lui avait été d'une grande aide quand elle avait reprit les rênes de Fuck Cancer. Aller file ou ton mari va débarquer complètement paniqué parce que tu n'est pas encore rentrée. Dit-elle en rigolant. Emily acquiesça et quitta son bureau le cœur lourd, elle savait que la prochaine fois qu'elle en franchirait le seuil sa vie serait radicalement différente.

* * *

Stephen essayait de gérer comme il le pouvait depuis que sa mère était malade. Il essayait de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas sombrer, heureusement pour lui sa femme etait à ses côtés. À son souvenir un sourire étira ses lèvres que ferait-il sans elle ? Il serait perdu c'est sur. Elle était le socle qui lui permettait de tenir debout et de croire que malgré tout la vie était belle même si elle était cruelle. La seule bonne nouvelle était l'arrivée prochaine de sa petite fille.

Quand Emily lui avait annoncé sa grossesse il avait sauté au plafond, de toute sa vie il n'avait ressentit une telle joie et un tel bonheur, et dieu sait qu'à cette époque ils en avaient besoin. Ce bébé leur avait redonné foi en la vie. Quand il avait vu sa fille pour la première fois à l'échographie il avait pleuré, lui qui ne pensait pas pouvoir aimer sa femme plus fort c'était largement trompé, il l'aimait encore plus et il ne parlait même pas de ce bébé.

Quand sa mère avait décidé d'arrêter son traitement, il n'avait pas été d'accord. Il avait essayé pendant des jours avec sa sœur de la faire changer d'avis, mais après consultation des médecins ils c'étaient résignés à la laisser tranquille et à l'accompagner jusque la fin comme elle le souhaitait.

À cet instant il attendait impatiemment le retour de sa femme qui quittait son bureau jusqu'à la naissance de leur princesse. Il voulait profiter au maximum de ce bout de vie qui resterait dans leur mémoire jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Il retrouva sa mère sur la terrasse qui prenait l'air sur une chaise longue.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose Maman ? Lui demanda-t-il en prenant place à côté d'elle sur le transat voisin.

\- Non chéri j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Lui répondit Sandra avec un sourire. Stephen…..Elle hésita un instant avant de continuer. Je voudrais te parler de l'après et…..

\- Non Maman s'il te plaît….c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça alors….

\- Je sais mon chéri mais je dois te dire certaines choses et je veux encore avoir toute ma tête. Il la regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'il était assis. Je veux que tu continues à vivre Stephen….je sais que tu seras triste et en colère mais je veux que tu combattes tout ça….je veux que tu me promettes de continuer à vivre et de ne pas laisser ton chagrin dicter ta vie. Tu as une femme exceptionnelle qui t'aime plus que tout et qui sera la pour toi….mais tu auras surtout une petite fille qui comptera sur toi, et tu ne pourras pas la décevoir ou la négliger parce que je ne serais plus la et que tu seras triste. Sandra essuyait des larmes qui coulaient. J'ai eu une vie pleine de joie, toi et ta sœur vous êtes ce que j'ai accompli de mieux et je n'ai aucun regret mon chéri…..j'aurais voulu être avec vous encore longtemps mais c'est pas possible….alors ne soit pas triste trop longtemps, la vie est trop courte pour passer son temps à se morfondre.

Stephen écoutait sa mère avec admiration. Il l'avait toujours admiré, elle avait une force de caractère peu commune et s'était toujours battue pour donner le meilleur à ses deux enfants même si elle avait peu à leur offrir. Elle l'avait laissé partir très jeune pour qu'il puisse réaliser son rêve et sans elle il ne serait pas devenu celui qu'il est maintenant et il n'aurait pas rencontré sa merveilleuse femme.

\- Ok maman. Dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Je te promets d'être triste mais pas trop longtemps. Il rigola nerveusement entraînant sa mère qui pleurait aussi. Je t'aime. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien ici ? Demanda Emily en pénétrant sur la terrasse. Elle avait comprit qu'ils venaient d'avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert et elle savait que son mari en avait besoin.

\- Tout va bien mon ange. Lui répondit Stephen en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle vienne les rejoindre. Maman vient de me donner mon plan de vie pour les cinquante prochaines années. Emily regarda sa belle-mère avec un tendre sourire et lui prit une main qu'elle serra fort.

\- Merci Sandra. Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle se doutait de ce que sa belle-mère avait dit à son mari, elle savait que c'était dur pour chacun d'entre eux mais en même temps c'était essentiel. Stephen avait besoin d'entendre ce que sa mère avait à lui dire et Sandra avait besoin de savoir que son fils continuerait de vivre après sa mort.

\- Non Emily merci à toi ma chérie….tu rends mon fils heureux et tu as transformé sa vie. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier…..je sais que tu prendras soin de cette famille mais je veux que tu prennes soin de toi aussi…..tu es la lumière de tout le monde ici et ce bébé aura besoin de sa maman aussi. Dit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

\- Je vous promets de faire tout ce qu'il faut garder cette famille unie. Répondit Emily les larmes aux yeux en posant sa main libre sur celle de sa belle-mère.

Les semaines passaient et Emily continuait de s'arrondir, elle était épuisée et avait l'impression de ressembler à un tonneau mais comme Stephen le lui disait quand elle se plaignait….c'était un joli tonneau. Elle était dans le jardin sur une chaise longue à prendre le frais, depuis quelques jours une chaleur inhabituelle sévissait sur Vancouver. Elle réfléchissait à sa vie et à son futur, elle avait hâte que sa fille naisse mais en même temps elle voulait la garder encore au chaud dans l'espoir que c'était ce qui faisait tenir Sandra. Son état c'était un peu dégradé depuis quelques temps et ils avaient tous comprit que la fin n'était pas loin.

\- Alors à quoi penses-tu mon ange ? Lui demanda Stephen en s'essayant derrière son dos pour la prendre dans ses bras. Emily tourna légèrement son visage vers lui pour croiser son regard. Elle soupira et lui expliqua les larmes aux yeux. Em…mon cœur, non….ne pense pas de cette façon…..notre petite fille aura sa grand-mère avec elle pour ses premiers mois…promis. Elle hocha la tête et se lova contre son mari.

Stephen ne se fit pas prier et la serra contre lui pour lui enlever toutes ses craintes. Il aurait tellement aimé que leur vie à cet instant soit différente, qu'on ne parle pas de cancer mais uniquement de layette et de prénom. Mais il se demandait surtout comment il allait pouvoir surmonter cette perte.

\- Comment tu as fait pour surmonter la perte de Thomas ? Demanda-t-il à sa femme.

\- J'ai fuis pendant longtemps. Souffla-t-elle au souvenir de cette période. Et puis je t'ai rencontré…..tu m'as sauvé…tu m'as réapprit à vivre, à aimer et à croire à nouveau en la vie Stephen. Elle se tourna carrément vers lui pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Je sais ce que tu ressens mon cœur….et je sais que c'est dur, mais tu as la chance d'avoir encore ta mère et de pouvoir lui dire adieu, de te faire encore pleins de souvenirs que tu pourras raconter à notre fille plus tard…ne gâche pas tout ça parce que tu as peur de la suite. Ça va être dur….mais on sera là nous. Dit-elle en posant ses deux mains sur son ventre, c'est à ce moment là que leur princesse décida de donner un coup de pieds. Ils se regardèrent en rigolant légèrement.

\- Tu as raison. Souffla-t-il en posant son front contre le sien. Tu as raison…..je dois le faire pour ma mère et pour elle. Dit-il en accentuant sa main sur le ventre de sa femme. Il scella cette promesse d'un baiser.

Suite à cette conversation Emily sentit son mari plus détendu et moins inquiet de l'avenir. Il partageait son temps entre sa mère et elle et se faisait des souvenirs. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de photos et de vidéos qu'il avait faite avec Sandra et Andrea. Elle était contente, même si elle savait que les temps qui arrivaient seraient difficiles, ils les surmonteraient ensembles.

* * *

Stephen était devant la tombe de sa mère, Sandra les avait quitté peu de temps après la naissance de Madison. Elle avait tenue bon mais après avoir lutté pendant des mois pour voir sa première petite fille naître elle avait capitulé il y a quelques semaines. Il venait pratiquement tout les jours depuis, il en avait besoin. Comme il l'avait promis à sa mère, il avait fait face à son départ avec tristesse mais en se rappelant qu'il avait eu la chance d'avoir une mère formidable et qui avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui.

Sa fille l'aidait beaucoup à s'en remettre. Elle venait d'avoir six mois et elle le surprenait de jour en jour. Elle changeait chaque jour un peu plus et il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre sans elle avant. Cette réflexion le fit penser à sa femme, sa merveilleuse et étonnante Emily que la vie avait mis sur son chemin, elle était son point de repère dans cette tempête et il savait que si elle n'était pas la il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Malgré ce que la maladie lui avait prit, elle lui avait apporté le bonheur, car sans ça il n'aurait jamais créer Fuck Cancer, n'aurait jamais organisé ce concours et il n'aurait jamais rencontré l'amour de sa vie. Il leva son regard et la vit justement approcher, elle venait d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de son frère. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Il hocha la tête en déposant en baiser sur son crâne.

\- Ça va aller mon ange….je t'ai toi et notre petite fille…..je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux. Ils restèrent encore un moment silencieux et Stephen entraîna sa femme vers la sortie.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux ils furent accueillit par le sourire de leur fille et ses cris de joie de les revoir. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement, le cœur gonflé de joie et d'amour pour ce bébé qui leur avait donné une raison de vivre et de se battre pour continuer à croire en la beauté de la vie.

Quand Stephen regardait sa fille, il voyait les yeux de sa mère et cela rendait sa mort moins triste, et quand Emily voyait sa fille éclater de rire, elle reconnaissait le rire de son frère jumeaux. La vie ne les avait pas épargné mais leur avait permis de se trouver et de fonder une merveilleuse famille.

* * *

 **Nous voici donc arrivés à la fin de cette fiction. J'espère que vous aimé ce dernier chapitre, je sais que la fin est triste mais depuis le début c'était cette fin qui était prévue.**

 **J'attends pour la dernière fois vos avis et impressions pour ce chapitre et la fiction en général. J'espère que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire.**

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui sont passées sur cette fiction et qui l'ont suivit de près ou de loin en laissant un petit mot à chaque chapitre ou de temps en temps. C'est une source de motivation incroyable.**

 **A bientôt pour des OS, dont un qui ne devrait pas tarder, et certainement pour une fiction Olicity qui est en train de mûrir.**


	10. Missing moment 1

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Me voici aujourd'hui sur cette fiction. Je vous avez promis des OS sur des missing moment...et voici le premier.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa lecture.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ils étaient enlacés dans ce lit depuis des heures à parler, à s'embrasser, à faire l'amour. Ils avaient tellement de temps à rattraper, toute une année sans se voir et se parler. Une année entière à penser à l'autre et à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie si Emily n'était pas partit pour l'Italie.

\- Tu sais j'ai plus d'une fois composé ton numéro. Dit-elle en se redressant pour faire face à Stephen. Mais je n'ai jamais été au bout.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda ce dernier en se redressant à son tour pour s'appuyer contre la tête de lit.

\- J'avais peur…..peur tu ne répondes pas….peur que tu me répondes et que tu me dises des horreurs au téléphone. Elle baissa la tête à ces dernières paroles. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant de mal Stephen…..à la minute ou j'ai posé le pied en Italie j'ai su que j'avais fait une erreur. Ma place n'était pas là bas et elle ne l'a jamais été. Elle sentit une larme coulée qu'elle essuya aussitôt.

\- Hey. Dit-il tendrement en caressant sa joue. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu Emily…..je savais pourquoi tu faisais ça. Tu avais le droit de réaliser ton rêve. Ça m'a brisé le cœur, je ne vais pas te mentir, et l'année écoulée a été très difficile, mais te voir ici avec moi vaut largement tout ce que j'ai dû supporter, parce que maintenant je suis certain que c'est moi que tu veux. Il la regarda avec amour et posa son autre main pour entourer son visage. Je sais qu'un jour tu ne me détesteras pas pour t'avoir garder près de moi…..tu m'as choisit mon ange.

Les larmes d'Emily coulaient sans s'arrêter devant cet aveu, il avait raison. C'était un passage obligé dans leur histoire, il avait fallût qu'elle sache réellement si elle voulait son métier ou lui. Et elle le voulait lui...rien que lui. Il lui avait fallut le perdre pour se rendre compte que c'était lui et que ça avait toujours été le cas.

\- Merci. Fit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Honnêtement en revenant je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'accueilles les bras ouverts. Rigola-t-elle nerveusement. Je pensais devoir batailler pendant des semaines pour que tu acceptes au moins de me voir.

\- J'aurais pu…..mais à quoi bon ? Je t'aime et tu es enfin revenue….c'est tout ce qui compte. Ça n'aurait rien changé à ce que tu as fait…..et puis pour être honnête quand je t'ai vu ce matin la seule envie que j'avais c'était de t'embrasser à en perdre la tête. Tu m'as tellement manqué Emily. Il s'approcha et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux ayant encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle était la avec lui dans son lit.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Stephen. Elle s'éclaircit la voix. Je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant je ne partirais plus jamais. Sa déclaration eu pour effet de le faire rire. Charmant ! Dit-elle un peu vexée. Elle voulut quitter le lit mais il la retint et la plaqua contre le matelas en mettant tout son poids sur elle afin qu'elle ne bouge plus.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi chérie…..mais tu n'as pas besoin de me promettre quoi que se soit….je sais que tu ne partiras plus, sinon tu ne serais pas la. Elle se calma aussitôt et se dit qu'il la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même. Je t'aime. Lui glissa-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, tout en déposant des baisers à cet endroit si sensible de son cou.

\- Je t'aime. Répondit-elle dans un souffle déjà perdue dans l'océan de passion qu'il venait de déclencher.

* * *

Les jours suivant se passèrent comme dans un rêve. Emily s'était installée chez Stephen le jour même de leur réconciliation et ne l'avait pratiquement plus quitté d'une semelle. Heureusement pour eux le tournage était en suspends pour quelques jours, qu'ils mirent à profit pour se retrouver enfermés chez Stephen sans bouger. La réalité les rattrapa bien vite et en peu de temps ils furent submergés de travail. Stephen était très prit par le tournage et Emily avait dut faire un déplacement dans le pays pour rencontrer des artistes susceptibles de les aider pour la vente de charité. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis une semaine et cela leur avaient semblé une éternité.

Emily venait d'atterrir à Vancouver et ne pensait qu'à une chose aller retrouver Stephen. Il tournait encore jusque tard ce soir avant de prendre un avion afin de se rendre à Portland pour une convention ce week end. Il avait été entendu qu'elle l'accompagnerait bien évidemment, et elle était déjà tout excitée d'y aller, elle adorait ce genre d'événements et en plus elle ne connaissait pas la ville. Elle pénétra dans les studios et croisa au détour d'un couloir quelques membres du cast qui ne cachèrent pas leur surprise de la trouver de nouveau sur le plateau. Cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu'elle était de retour mais elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de revenir une seule fois, l'organisation de la vente de charité lui prenant tout son temps.

\- C'est bon de te voir de retour Emily. Lui dit David avec un grand sourire. Elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié cet homme, car sous ses airs de gros dur il avait un cœur d'or et se souciait beaucoup de gens autour de lui. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Stephen aussi heureux depuis que tu es rentrée.

\- Oui….. je n'aurais jamais dû aller en Italie. Souffla-t-elle. Ça été une erreur monumentale…..

\- Le principal c'est que tu sois là à nouveau. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis content de te revoir. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Elle se recula et hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

\- Comme c'est touchant. Dit une voix un peu trop fort derrière eux. Emily se retourna et tomba sur Katie, bras croisés et apparemment pas vraiment contente de la voir ici. Tu es juste passée pour lui briser le cœur ou c'est déjà fait et tu viens juste remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Son ton était moqueur et plein de dédain.

Emily et David se regardèrent sidéré de l'audace de la brune. Emily savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était si mauvaise dans ses paroles.

\- Bonjour Katie. Commença Emily. Même si cela ne te regarde pas je vais quand même répondre à ta question. Elle s'approcha d'elle avec un regard assez dur. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour lui briser le cœur ou autre chose….je suis rentrée à Vancouver définitivement et…..

\- Oh voyez vous ça….et jusque quand exactement ? Jusqu'à la prochaine opportunité qu'on agitera sous ton nez ? Katie s'était à son tour rapprochée un peu trop d'Emily et cette dernière eu un mouvement de recul. David se plaça entre les deux femmes et expliqua à Katie qu'elle avait tout intérêt à se calmer.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Stephen en arrivant à son tour. Emily lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Non tout va bien. Dit cette dernière en levant son visage vers lui avec un léger sourire. Katie m'expliquait à quel point elle était heureuse pour nous….n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers elle. La brune la regarda furieuse et sans dire un mot quitta le petit groupe. Ils la regardèrent tous partir et Stephen reporta son attention sur Emily.

\- Alors que t'a-t-elle dit pour te mettre en colère à ce point ? Il avait noté ses yeux noirs quand elle l'avait regardé et il avait surtout noté son petit air ironique en s'adressant à Katie.

\- Rien de bien grave. Souffla-t-elle. Elle ne m'aime pas….ça lui passera Stephen ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-elle en lui plantant un baiser sur les lèvres. Il décida de rien dire de plus, Emily était rentrée il ne voulait pas empoisonner leur vie avec des détails pareils.

\- Tu as eu la bonne attitude Emily. Lui dit David. Elle s'attendait à ce que tu lui rentres dedans. Rigola-t-il. Cette fille est formidable. Dit-il en s'adressant à Stephen qui éclata de rire à la réflexion. Ils discutèrent encore un moment tout les trois et David les abandonna.

\- Ton voyage c'est bien passé ? Demanda Stephen en l'entrainant vers sa caravane. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant de prendre leur vol pour Portland et il voulait rattraper le temps perdu.

\- C'était super et je pense avoir trouvé de nouveaux artistes qui vont nous aider. Mais tu m'a énormément manqué. Dit-elle quand il la plaqua contre la porte de sa caravane à peine rentrés. Cette semaine a été affreusement longue et….Elle fut coupé par les lèvres de Stephen sur les siennes, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour accéder à sa langue et se laisser emporter par les sensations qu'il lui procurait.

Le week end à Portland passa trop vite à leur goût et ils reprirent leur routine à la différence que maintenant Emily avait établit son bureau dans la caravane de Stephen. Ils avaient du mal à rester éloigné l'un de l'autre et Emily ne se sentait pas de travailler à l'association. Elle avait besoin d'air et de voir autre chose que quatre murs, et puis de cette façon elle pouvait assister au tournage et elle adorait ça.

La seule chose qu'elle avait du mal à supporter c'était l'attitude de Katie à son égard. Quand elle ne l'ignorait pas purement et simplement, la brune était odieuse avec elle. Au début Emily répondait à ses pics avec le sourire et souvent en la remettant à sa place, mais depuis un moment cela l'agaçait profondément et elle essayait d'ignorer ses paroles blessantes.

Stephen avait bien essayé de raisonner sa partenaire mais ça avait été pire. Elle lui avait carrément dit qu'il se trompait s'il pensait qu'Emily était faite pour lui, que de toute façon elle n'était avec lui que pour son statut de star et qu'il tomberait de haut quand elle le quitterait à nouveau. Elle lui avait dit que la seule qui pourrait le rendre heureux c'était elle. Il lui avait rit au nez mais cela n'avait pas calmé Katie pour autant. Mais la cerise sur le gâteau avait été de la retrouver pratiquement nue dans la caravane de Stephen.

Ce jour là Emily avait des rendez-vous pour la soirée de charité qui approchait et elle était arrivée en fin d'après midi au studio. Elle était fatiguée et n'avait qu'une envie que son petit ami la serre dans ses bras. Elle rigola à cette pensée, cela faisait trois mois qu'elle était de retour et elle avait encore du mal à appeler Stephen son petit ami. Ils en avaient rigolé un soir Emily lui disant qu'il avait passé l'âge pour ce genre de terme. Il avait fait semblant d'être vexé, et depuis elle avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler de cette façon.

Elle arriva en vitesse à la porte de la caravane qu'elle ouvrit sans frapper comme à son habitude. Elle trouva Stephen en train de s'habiller, les cheveux humides signe qu'il sortait de sa douche. Elle se précipita vers lui pour l'embrasser et sans se faire prier il la serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis épuisée. Dit-elle dans son cou. Cette journée a été interminable et j'adore ta mère, mais c'est un vrai tyran quand elle le veux. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Il rigola à cette réflexion.

\- Tu vois quand je te dis que mon enfance n'a pas été des plus facile. Dit-il d'un ton ironique. Tout est réglé ?

\- Oui tout est bon pour la semaine prochaine et je ne te cache pas que j'ai hâte d'en finir avec cette vente. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça j'ai eu une autre proposition pour organiser un événement. Elle avait dit cela d'un ton fier.

\- C'est génial. Répondit Stephen heureux pour elle. Finalement tu l'as peut-être trouvé ton nouveau job. Il avait dit ça avec un grand sourire. Tu vas dire oui ?

\- Je sais pas encore, je vais…Emily fut coupé par une voix qu'elle connaissait bien et se tendit instantanément dans les bras de Stephen. Elle le fixa en colère et décala sa tête pour être bien sure de ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Elle vit Katie sortir de la salle de bains enroulée dans une serviette éponge qui couvrait à peine son corps, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Stephen ou as-tu….oh pardon je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite. Dit Katie d'un air qui se voulait confus. Bonjour Emily. Elle avait toujours ce sourire agaçant sur son visage.

Emily la regarda comme figée se disant de ne pas sauter tout de suite à la conclusion la plus facile, mais c'était difficile de penser à autre chose. Elle se dégagea des bras de Stephen et fit face a Katie.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Emily….je sais que tout porte à confusion mais….Essaya de justifier Stephen. Elle le stoppa d'une main pour qu'il arrête de parler. Elle fixait toujours la brune essayant de contenir sa colère.

\- Je suis certaine que Katie à une explication au fait que je la retrouve pratiquement nue dans ta caravane. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Alors ? Elle attendait les bras croisés qu'elle s'explique.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ce que je fais ici ? Demanda Katie. Ce n'est pas assez clair ?

\- C'est marrant mais j'étais certaine que tu répondrais un truc de ce genre ! Répondit calmement Emily. Alors écoute moi bien Katie parce que maintenant j'en ai plus qu'assez de ton petit jeu. Tu es ici simplement pour prendre une douche pour une raison que j'ignore, en aucun cas pour coucher avec Stephen ! Il serait temps que tu comprennes enfin que ça n'arrivera jamais ! Depuis le temps que tu essaies crois moi s'il était intéressé il t'aurait sauté dessus ! Elle vit Katie accuser le coup et continua sur sa lancée. Tu vas nous foutre la paix maintenant et arrêter ton cinéma, jusqu'à présent je suis restée sympa et correcte, mais je t'assure que si tu continues c'est une autre Emily que tu auras en face de toi. Alors tu vas te rhabiller et dégager d'ici en vitesse ! Cria-t-elle en pointant la porte du doigt.

Elle croisa à nouveau les bras et attendit que Katie bouge. En moins de deux minutes cette dernière rassembla ses affaires et disparue de la caravane qui tomba dans un silence pesant. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient et n'osaient prendre la parole. Emily bien trop en colère pour parler, et Stephen ne sachant pas comment amorcer la discussion. Il se risqua quand même à dire quelque chose.

\- Em…je suis désolé je ne…..

\- Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais arriver si tôt et que peut-être je ne la croiserais pas ?! Finit-elle à sa place en le fusillant du regard. Si c'était ton intention tu es vraiment stupide Stephen. A la première occasion elle aurait prit un malin plaisir à me le dire !

\- Oui je sais….j'ai pas réfléchit. Elle s'est présentée à ma porte avec une excuse pour sa douche et je l'ai laissé faire. J'ai pas pensé aux conséquences….je suis désolé. Tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais un truc pareil….c'est pas moi….

\- Je sais qu'il ne c'est rien passé….c'est pas ça le problème Steve. Souffla-t-elle lasse de tourner en boucle sur le sujet Katie.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- Le problème c'est qu'elle a réussit à te mettre dans une situation gênante…..et si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien j'aurais pu croire qu'elle était la pour autre chose qu'une douche ! Sa voix avait grimpé dans les aigus au fur et à mesure. Cette femme est….agaçante et exaspérante ! Elle te veux dans son lit et franchement ça deviens insupportable cette tension permanente qu'elle installe dés qu'elle est présente…..je ne la supporte plus. Je….je pense ne plus venir ici. J'ai l'impression d'être responsable de la mauvais ambiance et ça pèse sur tout le monde. Elle leva son visage vers lui en disant cela.

\- Quoi ?! Non c'est hors de question ! On en arrivera pas la crois moi ! On va trouver une solution pour la calmer et lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit arrêter son cinéma c'est tout !

\- Ah oui et tu vas faire quoi !? Quitter la série ?! Elle n'arrêtera jamais Stephen….elle est persuadée que tu l'aimes mais que tu ne le sais pas encore ! C'est limite flippant comme attitude ! Stephen réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire Emily et se dit que c'était certainement la solution.

\- Tu as raison je vais quitter la série. Dit-il sérieusement. Si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour avoir la paix je le ferais. Il avait prit un ton sérieux et sur de lui.

Un silence de mort tomba dans le salon, lui qui c'était attendu à des cris fut surpris de la trouver si calme. En fait Emily était sous le choc, elle avait dit ça sous le coup de la colère, jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il envisagerait cette solution. Pour elle il était plus simple et plus sain pour tout le monde qu'elle cesse de venir sur le plateau. Elle pouvait travailler ailleurs et voir le cast à d'autres moments ce n'était pas un problème.

\- Non mais t'es idiot ou quoi ?! Quitter la série ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire un truc aussi débile !

\- Et que vas-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ? Dit-il en colère lui aussi d'un coup.

\- Tu vois….elle a réussit son coup….on se dispute pour un truc qui n'est pas encore arrivé tout ça à cause d'elle ! Je ne veux pas que tu quittes la série ! Pas à cause de moi ! Il la vit rassembler ses affaires et prendre la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! On discute la ! Lui dit-il en la retenant par le bras alors qu'il la voyait partir.

\- Je m'en vais ! Quand tu auras arrêté d'être idiot je reviendrais mais pas avant ! Elle sortit en claquant la porte de la caravane. Elle dévala les marches en vitesse et partit se réfugier chez ses parents.

* * *

Quand Emily pénétra dans l'appartement elle fut surprise de constater que Stephen était déjà rentré et qu'il avait cuisiné. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans parler.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là….j'avais peur que tu ne rentres pas. Commença Stephen doucement ne voulant pas la brusquer. Elle déposa ses affaires sur la table et leva son regard vers lui. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il était mal à l'aise et elle sentait sa voix légèrement faible.

\- J'avais besoin de marcher un peu et je suis allée chez mes parents. Expliqua-t-elle calmement. Je n'ai jamais envisagé de ne pas rentrer Stephen. Si j'ai traîné c'est parce que je voulais rentrer calmé pour que l'on puisse discuter sans se crier dessus.

\- Je suis désolé Emily. Dit-il en tentant une approche, il la vit faire un pas sur le côté et il grimaça. Je nous ai préparé un truc à manger. Dit-il en lui montrant la table dressée sur la terrasse. On pourrait discuter en mangeant ?

Elle sentit sa voix pleine d'espoir et n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire non. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à dîner en silence chacun sur ses gardes. C'était leur première vraie dispute de couple et ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment faire pour arranger les choses.

\- Je suis désolée. Commença Emily sur un ton d'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça en plein milieu de notre dispute….c'était puérile et ça n'a pas fait avancer les choses. Elle osa lever son regard vers lui et pu y voir un timide sourire. Cela la détendit instantanément.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé Emily….j'ai agit comme un idiot avec Katie et ensuite j'ai réagit encore plus bêtement mais j'étais sérieux quand je parlais de quitter la série…..

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Stephen….c'est ta vie cette série…tu as travaillé tellement dur pour en arriver là. Tu ne peux pas tout abandonner pour moi. Il est hors de question que je sois responsable de ton malheur...je ne mérite pas un sacrifice pareil.

\- Je ne réfléchirais pas deux fois si je dois choisir entre toi ou la série. Dit-il d'un ton calme mais ferme en la fixant intensément. Je t'aime Emily et la voir te mener la vie dure me rends malade. Je ne veux pas qu'elle régisse notre vie, c'est hors de question. Alors si je dois partir je le ferais c'est aussi simple que cela.

\- Comment peux-tu abandonner ton rêve pour moi alors que je t'ai laissé tomber pour aller vivre le mien ? Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'ai été affreuse avec toi, je t'ai fais du mal, je t'ai brisé le cœur et toi pour me remercier tu quittes la série qui t'as rendu célèbre ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

\- Des séries il y en a plein mon ange...mais des Emily Bett Ryckards ça ne coure pas les rues. Dit-il avec un sourire. Je n'abandonne rien pour toi. Il prit sa main qui traînait sur la table et la serra un peu pour qu'elle le regarde. Épouse-moi. Elle le regarda interdite et sans vraiment comprendre comment il pouvait lui demander un truc pareil à cet instant.

\- Tu me demande de t'épouser au milieu d'une conversation sérieuse et après une dispute ? Il hocha la tête.

\- C'est un bon moyen de se réconcilier. Dit-il avec un sourire. Mais il sentait qu'elle n'était pas forcément réceptive à sa demande. Emily je suis désolé….je suis allé un peu trop vite. Il se leva et se plaça à côté d'elle accroupi. Je ne veux pas t'épouser pour me réconcilier avec toi, je veux t'épouser parce que je ne rêve que de ça depuis des mois. Dit-il d'une voix tendre le regard planté dans le sien. Je t'aime comme un fou Em et je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi….on a tellement eu de mal à se trouver mon ange que je ne veux plus gâcher une minute de bonheur avec toi.

Emily l'écoutait les larmes aux yeux, elle aussi ressentait ce besoin et cette urgence de vivre leur amour à fond sans se préoccuper du monde qui les entourait. Elle tenait sa main fermement pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je n'hésiterais pas à quitter la série si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois heureuse chérie. Ton bonheur c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça….Il essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue et elle ferma les yeux à son contact. Et c'est pour cette raison que je veux que tu deviennes ma femme.

\- Tu….tu es sérieux ? Dit-elle au bout d'un moment le choc passé. Tu veux vraiment m'épouser alors que je suis sur le point de ruiner ta vie ?

\- Tu ne ruines pas ma vie chérie, au contraire. Sans toi elle ne vaut rien. Mon rêve ce n'est pas d'être un acteur célèbre. Il entrelaça leurs doigts. Mon rêve c'est de vivre heureux avec la femme de ma vie…..et c'est toi, la femme de ma vie. Alors épouse-moi. Il se leva et elle le suivit dans son geste pour se rapprocher de lui. Je t'aime et c'est de cette vie dont j'ai envie.

\- O….oui….oui ! Dit-elle d'une voix cassée. Mille fois oui ! Je t'aime aussi Stephen...tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime. Elle lui sauta dans les bras pour le serrer fort contre elle et être sure qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé ce genre de scénarios quand elle avait prit l'avion pour rentrer à Vancouver il y'a quelques mois, ni il y'a encore quelques heures.

Il répondit à son étreinte en la serrant fort également. Il ne pensait pas être aussi heureux un jour ou l'autre après l'échec de son premier mariage, mais l'arrivée d'Emily dans sa vie avait tout changé. Elle lui avait rendue la joie de vivre qu'il pensait avoir, lui avait réapprit à aimer et à faire confiance à nouveau. Elle avait transformé sa vie tout simplement. Il se décolla un peu et se pencha vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il approfondit assez vite le baiser et la porta jusque leur chambre pour lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait et que la vie qui s'annonçait pour eux serait remplie de bonheur.

* * *

Après s'être prouvés à quel point ils s'aimaient, ils se retrouvèrent devant le bar de la cuisine à finir le repas qu'ils avaient abandonné. Stephen voulait une nouvelle fois s'excuser et lui expliquer comment Katie avait réussit à rentrer dans sa douche.

\- Je suis désolé Emily. Dit-il en levant son menton vers son visage. Je n'ai pas réfléchit aux conséquences. Je sortais de la douche et elle est arrivée me disant que la sienne ne fonctionnait pas…..j'ai pas vu le piège. Il posa son front contre celui d'Emily en soufflant de frustration. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais un truc pareil et je ne veux pas que tu penses….

\- Je ne pense rien Stephen. Elle avait posé un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme….mais la voir avec toi à moitié nue m'a rendue folle de rage. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Il secoua la tête. Bon mis à part le fait qu'elle soit à peine habillé….j'étais en colère parce qu'elle avait réussit à te berner et à me montrer que peut-être un jour tu pourrais cèder à ses charmes.

\- Oui je sais j'ai été idiot et stupide. Dit-il une nouvelle fois sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Oui….un parfait idiot….mais je t'aime quand même. Parce que tu es mon idiot. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Il répondit à son sourire soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas vraiment.

\- Je t'aime aussi et je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle soupira d'aise à ce geste. Il se recula et plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Emily je suis allé voir la production. Commença-t-il hésitant. Je leur ai demandé d'intervenir concernant Katie, elle te mène la vie dure et moi elle ne m'écoute pas.

\- Et que t'ont-ils dit ? Elle était anxieuse de sa réponse, se disant une fois de plus que tout était de sa faute.

\- Qu'ils vont supprimer purement et simplement son personnage si elle ne change pas d'attitude à notre égard. Je leur ai bien fait comprendre que tu faisais partie de ma vie et que si elle s'en prenait à toi c'est comme si elle s'en prenait à moi. Je suis sérieux Em je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. Elle fit un timide sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Tu es certain de toi ? Je ne veux te forcer à rien et je ne voudrais pas qu'un jour tu…..

\- Emily…..je suis sur de moi et tu ne me forces à rien. Je t'aime et ce qui compte c'est nous….pas mon travail. S'ils ne réagissent pas tant pis il me perdront et je trouverai autre chose. Emily comprit qu'il était sérieux et que sa décision était réfléchit.

\- Ok….on verra bien. Souffla-t-elle. Au bout d'un moment elle reprit la parole. On va réellement se marier ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Il éclata de rire à sa question.

\- Ben si tu le veux toujours oui…..je ne rêve que de ça depuis que tu es rentrée. Te passer la bague au doigt et...A cet instant il realisa qu'il avait oublié le principal. Il se leva d'un bond et partit dans la chambre chercher ce qu'il avait oublié. Emily le regarda partir surprise et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Je...j'ai oublié un élément essentiel tout à l'heure. Dit-il en revenant de la chambre. Mais j'étais tellement pressé de connaître ta réponse et ça a été tellement spontané que j'ai oublié de te donner ceçi. Il lui montra ses mains et ouvrit une boite en velours parme où elle découvrit une superbe bague en or blanc sertie d'un diamant.

Elle poussa un léger cri de surprise à la vue de la bague, son regard allant de Stephen à cette petite boite. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, qu'il lui passe au doigt. Il du le comprendre car il prit la bague dans une main et prit dans l'autre sa main gauche ou il fit glisser doucement l'anneau.

\- Emily Bett Ryckards...veux-tu m'épouser ? Lui demanda à nouveau Stephen avec une voix remplie d'émotion. Elle secoua la tête en essuyant ses larmes et un petit oui sortit de sa bouche. Il la serra fort contre lui en soupirant d'aise et de bien être. Je suis tellement heureux...j'ai tellement imaginé ce moment. Dit-il dans son cou. Je rêve de t'épouser et de te faire un bébé. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en embrassant son cou délicatement.

\- Un bébé ? Répondit-elle hésitante. Tu veux un bébé tout de suite ? Elle était surprise elle ne savait qu'il serait si pressé de fonder une famille.

\- Hum hum. Dit-il toujours le visage plongé dans son cou. Mais tu sais je suis certain qu'il faut beaucoup d'entraînement avant d'arriver à la perfection. Il remonta son visage vers ses yeux. Si tu vois où je veux en venir ? Elle déglutit péniblement et acquiesça.

\- Oui….je vois très bien où tu veux en venir. Dit-elle contre ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa comme si c'était la première fois. Ce baiser avait une saveur particulière, comme une promesse de bonheur et de joie.

* * *

 **Finit pour ce premier OS, un second est en route...**

 **Comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience. N'oubliez pas c'est ce qui motive à écrire...**

 **A bientôt pour un autre...peut-être...**


	11. Missing Moment 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Me voici de retour sur cette fiction pour un second missing moment.**

 **J'en profite pour remercier les guests à qui je ne répondre par MP pour leurs review sur le dernier chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Stephen arriva le lendemain avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas quitté son visage depuis la veille au soir. Il allait se marier à la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout et qui l'aimait en retour de la même façon. Il avait encore du mal à croire à sa chance. Quand il pensait à la façon dont la vie l'avait mise sur son chemin….à croire qu'ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer.

Il parcourut le dédale de couloir avant de ressortir et d'arriver à sa caravane. Il se figea quand il vit Katie en train de l'attendre assise sur les marches. Il essaya de ne pas se laisser envahir par la colère et continua son chemin pour grimper les quelques marches sans la regarder ou lui parler. Elle se leva à son approche et tenta de s'excuser.

\- Je suis désolée Stephen pour hier. Commença-t-elle avec une voix qui se voulait douce. J'espère qu'Emily ne…..

\- Ne parle pas d'elle ! La coupa-t-il d'un ton très dur. Il se retourna pour lui faire face. J'ai été idiot hier et je l'ai blessé….mais cela n'arrivera plus ! Elle le regarda ayant du mal à comprendre. Je t'interdit de venir dans ma caravane ou de t'en approcher ! Il est temps que tu comprennes que toi et moi il n'y a rien et qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu ! Tout est dans ta tête ! Alors arrête de t'en prendre à elle, ton problème c'est moi. Elle n'y est pour rien.

\- Comme c'est touchant. Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Tu réalises quand même qu'elle t'a lâché pour un boulot ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle ne serait pas capable de recommencer ?

\- Peut-être….Dit-il évasif. Mais les choses sont différentes maintenant. À son air il comprit qu'elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. On va se marier….je lui ai fait ma demande hier soir et elle a accepté. Il lui fit un grand sourire. Elle reviendra toujours vers moi.

Il la vit accuser le coup et son visage se transformer de colère. Elle se retenait de ne pas exploser littéralement, il en était certain.

\- Quoi ?! Cria-t-elle presque. Tu vas épouser cette…..cette…..Elle leva les bras au ciel en signe d'agacement. Je sais même pas comment l'appeler ! Tu fais une énorme erreur Stephen.

\- Non je ne crois pas Katie…mais cela ne te regarde pas. Il descendit une marche pour se mettre à son niveau et planta son regard dans le sien. Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire parce que se sera la seule et unique fois…..je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'ai jamais aimé….je vais épouser Emily et rien ne pourra changer ça…..tu as intérêt à lui foutre la paix sinon c'est à moi que tu auras à faire. Il la vit blêmir au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Elle va continuer à venir travailler ici comme avant parce que c'est ce que je veux. Si ça te pose un problème tant pis pour toi mais sache que si tu as encore ton boulot c'est grâce à moi. Alors fais gaffe.

\- Comment ça mon boulot ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Va voir la production ils vont se faire un plaisir de tout t'expliquer. Mais je suis sérieux tu lui fout la paix ! Il la fixa encore un instant et tourna les talons pour rentrer et se préparer pour sa journée, laissant une Katie complètement sonnée et ne comprenant rien à rien.

Quand Emily arriva sur le plateau l'après midi même elle fut accueillit par des embrassades et des félicitations d'un peu partout. Elle comprit tout de suite que Stephen avait annoncé la nouvelle. Elle se retrouva vite entourée d'un troupeau de filles voulant voir la bague à son doigt.

Elle rayonnait et était heureuse comme cela ne lui était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Elle avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir connu un tel bonheur et elle se disait qu'enfin sa période de malheur était derrière elle. En levant son regard pour chercher Stephen elle tomba sur Katie qui regardait de loin les filles s'extasier sur sa bague et sur la demande plus que spontané de Stephen.

Elle vit dans son regard un éclair de tristesse et l'espace d'un instant elle eut de la peine pour elle, mais bien vite toutes ses paroles blessantes et la scène de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'ils se disputent et même si ce n'était pas dans son caractère elle aurait dû mal à avoir une relation normale avec cette femme.

C'est Stephen qui la ramena à la réalité en encerclant sa taille de ses bras et en la collant à son torse. Elle se laissa glisser contre lui et ferma les yeux de plaisir. Il cala sa tête dans son cou et déposa un doux baiser à sa base.

\- Alors tu racontes la façon extrêmement romantique dont je t'ai demandé de m'épouser. Elle pouffa à sa question.

\- Tu as tout comprit. Lui répondit-elle en posant un baiser sur sa joue. Et je peux te dire que je fait des jalouses. Elle entendit le rire des personnes présentes fuser.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Dit-il contre son oreille. En fait je te cherchais….ça te dirais de m'aider à répéter une scène ? Elle se retourna dans ses bras en lui lançant un regard complice.

\- Ok, ok les amoureux, on a comprit. Willa avait prit la parole comprenant parfaitement ou Stephen voulait en venir. On vous laisse. Les futurs mariés ne prêtèrent aucun attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, bien trop perdus à se regarder. Stephen entraîna Emily vers sa caravane pour commencer sans tarder cette répétition.

* * *

Marie vérifiait une dernière fois que tout était en place, elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour le mariage de sa meilleure amie. Une fois certaine que rien ne manquait elle prit la direction de la chambre d'Emily afin de voir si sa préparation se passait bien et si aucun grain de sable ne venait perturber le planning de la journée.

Quand elle entra, elle trouva Emily se regardant dans le miroir sur pied. Elle était absolument magnifique, sa robe était d'une simplicité extrême mais elle la portait d'une façon qui la rendait unique.

\- Tu es superbe Emily. Dit-elle en s'approchant et en détaillant sa coiffure et son maquillage.

\- Tu crois qu'il va dire oui ? Sa voix trahissait sa nervosité et elle du faire attention de ne pas éclater en sanglots.

\- Tu sais je crois que même sans tout ça il te dirait oui. La rassura son amie. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi Em….quand je t'ai vu débarquer à Paris tu étais si triste et éteinte….mais quand je te vois maintenant….tu mérites ce bonheur et Stephen est parfait pour toi. Emily essaya de retenir ses larmes mais c'était peine perdue. Non..Non pas de larmes….on ne va pas ruiner un si beau maquillage.

\- Oui il est parfait. Réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots. Elle tamponna ses yeux et prit Marie dans ses bras. Merci à toi aussi….tu as été la pour moi pendant longtemps et tu m'as poussé quand j'en avais besoin, sans toi je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais accepté le gain de ce concours et je n'aurais pas rencontré Stephen.

\- Je suis certaine que tu l'aurais rencontré d'une autre façon….quand on vous voit c'est une évidence. Elles se serrèrent à nouveau dans leurs bras et Marie lui rappela qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec son futur époux.

Stephen se battait depuis un bon moment avec sa cravate qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre correctement. Ses mains tremblaient et il souriait bêtement, il était nerveux sans aucun doute. En même temps qui ne le serait pas ? On ne se mariait pas tout les jours.

\- Maman ? Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Stephen n'eu pas longtemps à attendre avant que Sandra ne vienne à son secours. Elle comprit vite le problème et refit le nœud de sa cravate.

\- Voila c'est parfait…..tu es parfait. Dit-elle d'une voix émue. Elle posa ses mains sur le visage de son fils. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ai enfin trouvé la femme faite pour toi mon chéri.

\- Merci maman….j'ai surtout eu de la chance qu'elle veuille bien de moi. Éclata-t-il de rire.

\- Oui tu n'as pas tout à fait tord. Rigola sa mère. Promets moi de toujours tout faire pour que ce vous vivez dure toujours ? Stephen fut interpellé par les paroles et le ton de sa mère.

\- Maman tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet, elle avait l'air tellement grave qu'une peur prit possession de lui.

\- Promets le moi Stephen.

\- Promis Maman. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre elle, il se décala au bout d'un moment et la regarda avec plein de questions en tête. Elle le comprit et décida d'éclaircir un peu son attitude.

\- Tu as la chance d'avoir trouvé la perle rare Stephen, ne la laisse pas filer, jamais. Même quand vous vous disputerez, même quand tu penseras que tout à été fait et que la situation est grave….n'abandonne pas. Souviens toi que peu importe les soucis, les problèmes, les drames….le chemin que tu prendras te ramènera toujours à elle.

\- Maman je te promets de toujours tout faire pour nous….mais tu es sure que tout va bien ? Stephen était surprit de l'attitude de sa mère, depuis quelques jours il la sentait perturbée et à fleur de peau et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait mit ça sur le compte du stress du mariage mais à présent il n'en était plus sur.

\- Oui….je suis émotive et terriblement heureuse de marier mon fils. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Comme si c'était une première. Dit-il ironiquement.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose et tu le sais. Répondit Sandra en vérifiant une dernière fois sa tenue. Stephen hocha la tête avec un sourire en sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait raison. Bon et si on allait voir si cette merveilleuse jeune femme est prête à t'épouser ? Stephen lui fit un énorme sourire et lui présenta son bras qu'elle prit sans se faire prier, heureuse de pouvoir conduire son fils à la femme de sa vie.

Stephen attendait nerveusement qu'Emily arrive au bout de cette allée. Il était nerveux et il avait l'impression que plus le temps passait plus le stress montait d'un cran. Quand il entendit la musique démarrer et cette petite blonde apparaître au bras de son père, son cœur rata un battement, de sa vie jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux, ému et souriant.

Il la voyait avancer le sourire aux lèvres détendue, le fixant. Elle n'avait pas quitté son regard une seule seconde. Elle arriva bientôt à sa hauteur et c'est son père qui les ramena à la réalité en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa fille et en glissant à l'oreille de Stephen de bien prendre soin de sa fille. Ils se firent face et se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre oubliant tout jusqu'à la présence de leurs familles et amis, rien ne comptait à part eux. Le prêtre dû toussoter plusieurs fois pour qu'un des deux reprenne conscience et quitte le regard de l'autre.

\- Je disais donc….Stephen c'est à vous….vos vœux. Dit le prêtre amusé de la situation.

\- Oh…oui pardon. Rigola Stephen nerveusement. Il saisit une main d'Emily et entrelaça leurs doigts. Alors j'avais écrit un superbe discours et je l'avais apprit par cœur….et il y a encore quelques minutes je m'en souvenais sans problème mais la je dois dire que rien ne revient. Dit-il en éclatant de rire, Emily éclata de rire à son tour.

\- Parle avec ton cœur Stephen. Lui dit-elle sincèrement. Il la regarda avec adoration se disant qu'elle était vraiment celle qu'il lui fallait.

\- Ok….Emily je pourrais dire tellement de choses à ton sujet que je pense que je n'aurais pas assez de temps et surtout je pense que ça ennuierait tout le monde. Elle pouffa légèrement. Je veux simplement que tu saches que je t'aime infiniment et que je suis heureux de t'avoir dans ma vie. Tu m'as…..montré ce qu'était vraiment être heureux mon ange, et tant que tu seras dans ma vie je le serais. C'est pour cette raison que je te donne cet anneau en signe d'engagement et d'amour. Il passa délicatement l'alliance à son annulaire gauche en déposant un doux baiser dessus.

Emily le fixa un instant touchée de ce qu'il avait dit et de la façon dont il l'avait regardé et passer la bague au doigt. Il était tellement ce qu'elle attendait d'un homme, comment avait-elle pu avoir envie de renoncer à lui ?

\- Stephen, je crois que ce n'est un secret pour personne que je n'étais pas ravi d'avoir gagné ce concours….je ne connaissais rien au monde de la télé, je ne connaissais pas ta série et par-dessus tout je n'étais pas spécialement heureuse de rencontrer un acteur célèbre. Elle lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit. Mais depuis ce jour où j'ai croisé tes yeux je remercie le ciel de t'avoir mit sur mon chemin et connaissant mon frère je suis persuadée que notre rencontre est son idée. Elle leva tendrement les yeux au ciel en évoquant son frère. Tu as transformé ma vie et je ne peux pas être plus heureuse que maintenant à tes côtés….je t'aime et c'est pour cette raison que je te donne cet anneau comme signe d'amour et d'engagement pour la vie.

Ils se regardèrent et sans attendre la phrase d'usage Stephen se pencha vers Emily pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser enfin. Il ne rêvait que de ça depuis qu'elle était apparue au bout de l'allée.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient en voyage de noces. Ils avaient décidé de visiter l'Europe et de prendre leur temps. Ils profitaient l'un de l'autre et prenaient un malin à plaisir à vivre comme n'importe quel couple. Leur vie étant un peu plus facile ici ou Stephen était un peu moins connu. Ils avaient bien évidemment posé leurs valises à Paris pour quelques jours afin de revenir sur une partie de leur histoire et Emily en avait profité pour nouer des contacts pour sa société qu'elle comptait ouvrir de retour à Vancouver.

Ils étaient aussi passé par Londres ou Stephen avait fait une convention et cela leur avait rappelé que cette ville avait définitivement changé leur histoire. C'est ici qu'ils avaient su qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment et que leur histoire n'était en rien une passade. Cela leur avait rappelé de bons souvenirs et c'est heureux qu'ils quittèrent la capitale anglaise pour Florence.

Emily tenait absolument à montrer à Stephen où elle avait vécu durant un an, où elle avait travaillé et avec qui elle avait passé une année de sa vie loin de tout le monde. Ses anciens collègues avaient été contents de la revoir et heureux de constater que tout allait pour le mieux pour elle. Ils restèrent quelques jours de plus histoire qu'Emily lui fasse connaître tout les endroits qu'elle avait fréquenté durant un an.

\- Je suis contente d'être ici avec toi. Emily avait entraîné Stephen dans un petit restaurant qu'elle avait découvert quand elle habitait à Florence. Quand j'étais ici je pensais à toi tout le temps à me demander si tu pensais à moi ou si au contraire tu me détestais et que tu avais refait ta vie….quand je vois où nous en sommes j'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie.

Stephen avait sa tête posé sur sa main écoutant sa femme….sa femme quand il pensait à elle de cette façon il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de joie et de bonheur. Il prit sa main sur la table et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il la porta à sa bouche et déposa un baiser dessus.

\- Moi aussi je pensais à toi et j'espérais que tu étais heureuse….cette période est loin derrière nous Em. Maintenant on va être heureux et fonder une famille. Il la sentit se tendre légèrement. Il y a un problème ? Emily le fixa ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire et ne voulant surtout pas le braquer.

\- Non….Non pas du tout, seulement….je me disais…enfin je voudrais attendre un peu avant d'avoir un bébé. Finit-elle par dire hésitante.

\- Oh….je….je pensais qu'on était d'accord pour avoir un bébé tout de suite. Il lâcha sa main et se recula sur sa chaise.

\- Stephen je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne veux pas d'enfant, ce n'est pas le cas…loin de la. Mais mets toi à ma place deux minutes…..on vient de se marier et je veux profiter de toi encore un moment seule….je sais que c'est égoïste encore une fois mais je ne veux avoir aucun regret. Et puis je vais monter ma boîte et tu sais que c'est énormément de travail…..je ne veux pas faire rentrer un enfant maintenant dans notre vie tout simplement parce que le jour où il y entrera je veux pouvoir ne penser qu'a lui et pas à devoir faire tel ou tel chose pour un client. Laisse moi lancer ma boite et ensuite je te fais tout les bébés que tu veux. Finit-elle à bout de souffle d'avoir parlé vite. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées sur ses intentions.

\- Ok…je comprends. Finit-il par dire avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas en colère si c'est ce que tu penses….on aura un bébé quand tu le voudras mais n'attends pas trop longtemps quand même je ne suis plus tout jeune. Dit-il en éclatant de rire en pensant à leur différence d'âge. Elle le suivit dans son fou rire.

\- Peut-être….mais ta femme elle beaucoup plus jeune que toi. Dit-elle après s'être calmée.

\- C'est vrai. Finit-il par reconnaître au bout d'un moment. Et si on continuait cette conversation à notre hôtel et que je te montre un peu qu'avoir un vieillard pour mari n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Il avait dit cela en posant ses coudes sur la table pour se rapprocher d'elle et plonger ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

* * *

Le retour à Vancouver les avait vite replongé dans la vraie vie et les semaines avaient défilés ainsi que les mois et cela faisait bientôt quatre mois qu'ils étaient mariés et qu'ils avaient l'impression de vivre sur un nuage. Seulement toute cette joie de vivre et cette bonne humeur disparue un matin d'Octobre quand Sandra frappa à leur porte. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de débarquer chez eux sans prévenir. Mais ce qui alerta vraiment le jeune couple fut son air perdu et sa mauvaise mine.

\- Maman qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Stephen tendrement à sa mère la voyant tourner autour du pot depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Sandra leva son regard vers son fils ne sachant pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Stephen….je vais être directe parce que je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça. Elle marqua une pause pour se donner du courage. Mon cancer a récidivé. La bombe était lâchée et elle attendait l'explosion de colère de son fils qui ne venait pas. Stephen tu as entendu ? Lui demanda-t-elle quand elle le vit sans réaction.

\- Tu es sure ? Il la regarda à ce moment là et la vit hocher la tête. Depuis quand tu le sais ?

\- Je m'en doutais un peu avant ton mariage mais je n'ai eu confirmation qu'après. Expliqua-t-elle luttant contre les larmes. Elle devait se montrer forte pour ses enfants, surtout pour Stephen. Elle se souvenait encore de sa réaction à son premier cancer.

\- Mais maman pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour nous le dire ?

\- Je ne voulais pas gâcher votre lune de miel et puis après vous aviez l'air tellement heureux en rentrant que je ne voulais pas que vous redescendiez trop vite de votre petit nuage.

\- Quel est le protocole ? Emily prit la parole pour la première fois depuis que Sandra était la.

\- Le médecin a longtemps hésité entre plusieurs traitements….le cancer est plus agressif cette fois ci…le traitement sera plus lourd. Elle disait tout cela d'une voix faible et elle sentit la main de sa belle fille dans la sienne. Je vais commencer par de la chimio pendant quelques semaines et ensuite selon ma réaction il y aura peut-être de la radio-thérapie.

Emily accusa le coup mais ne montra rien. Elle savait que ce genre de traitement était très difficile et extrêmement dur à supporter. Sandra allait avoir besoin de sa famille auprès d'elle. Elle allait avoir besoin d'avoir ses enfants et de tout l'amour qu'ils pourraient lui donner.

\- Vous n'êtes pas seule Sandra. Lui dit Emily sachant très bien que la nouvelle de son traitement avait du lui mettre un coup au moral. On est la et on va vous soutenir du mieux qu'on peux. Andrea est au courant ? Sandra secoua la tête essayant les larmes qui coulaient. Ok, on va la faire venir et elle habitera ici le temps qu'elle voudra. L'appartement est assez grand et elle sera mieux ici qu'à l'hôtel.

\- Emily merci…vous êtes un ange. Arriva à dire Sandra après un moment.

\- C'est ce que je lui dis toujours. Stephen passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme pour la serrer contre lui et lui déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, en lui glissant un _merci_ à l'oreille.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Sandra….on va se battre tous ensemble….comme une famille. Sandra la serra dans ses bras et Stephen les rejoignit peu après. Ils ne le savaient pas encore mais ils allaient passer par des moments de tristesse, de joie et de désespoir. Mais c'était ça aussi être une famille et Emily espérait de tout son coeur que Sandra allait une fois de plus gagner son combat contre la maladie.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce second OS malgré sa fin un peu triste, mais en même temps ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise.**

 **N'oubliez pas qu'une petite review est toujours appréciée et que ça ne prends que deux secondes.**

 **A bientôt pour un troisième et dernier OS.**

 **Pour celles et ceux qui l'auraient loupé j'ai publier une mini fiction Olicity dont le troisième chapitre devrait bientôt sortir.**


End file.
